


我们有全世界的时间~We Have All The Time In The World

by ladious, strangeandcharm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural) Whump, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, season4e22, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 卡的初吻, 受伤的Cas, 安抚的Dean, 暴力行为, 有CLC情节, 贡献出自己的Dean, 这一篇是CDC, 魔法丁丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 71,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladious/pseuds/ladious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandcharm/pseuds/strangeandcharm
Summary: Lucifer得到了他独有的天使用以玩乐，而Dean必须让他的玩具重新变回完整。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangeandcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandcharm/gifts).
  * A translation of [We Have All The Time In The World](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/505780) by strangeandcharm. 

> 原作者NOTE：  
包括漫长的Castiel!whumping.。后几章将有大量的色情描写。这篇文章是因为与tracy_loo_who聊天而触发的，所以老实说，这全是她的错！本文的时间点紧跟着第四季，22集。
> 
> 原作者警告：  
具有相当令人不快的暴力行为，邪恶心理游戏和严重的强暴。要是你非常容易为此感到不快请不要阅读。或者，你并不会为此生气但你不喜欢黑暗的小说，也请绕道。这篇小说并不合适神经脆弱的人！（我说真的。）
> 
> ————  
翻译者NOTE:  
这是Strangeandcharm在09年发布的一篇Destiel同人文。（至少在她的站上是这个时间点）到现在已经过去整10年了。因为是跟着第4季，所以那时候的Dean年轻而有活力，而Cas……Cas依旧那么天使。  
削弱天使有很多种方法，其实根本不需要刻意贬低。  
而Dean重新将天使拼凑回完整的过程，我很喜欢~
> 
> 一如既往，感谢Strangeandcharm所创造的这个世界。每一个Cas，都是那么好。  
圆括号属于原作者，方括号属于我，一般为注释，偶有吐槽。  
非专业翻译，如有错误，欢迎指出~

~ ~ ~   


最后一个吸血鬼手脚抽搐着，摔在地上蜷成一团，鲜血很快地从肩膀上——几秒前还是它脑袋的那个位置漫在地上，形成一滩。Castiel低着头，平心静气地看着它，然后才把目光转向那个握着大砍刀，刚杀了它的男人。Dean气喘吁吁，汗珠在他额头上闪闪发亮，这会儿他正欣赏着他的手艺——又一个邪恶的造物从上帝的绿色尘世上被永远移除了。他看上去相当满足。

他应当满足。

在他脸颊上溅到了一滴血，Castiel伸出手，用拇指擦去了它。Dean惊讶地往后退了点，但他的眼中却充满谐戏，盯着Castiel收回他的手。“你以为你是谁，我妈？”他抗议着，“这会儿你是不是该掏出纸巾，往上面吐点口水，擦擦我的鼻子？”

Castiel只是不想让任何东西玷污他，但他并未将之大声说出。相反他低下头看着他手指上的血迹，又抬起头来凝视着Dean。“你打得很好，”他表示，注意到Dean是如何重新控制住自己的呼吸。他很快就恢复如常，比他弟弟的速度要快得多。

Dean耸耸肩，随便在边上找了条布上擦掉砍刀上的血迹。“我又不是第一次干这事，Cas。”他就事论事，“这些年我杀了些吸血鬼，多了也就习惯了。”

[都是你文盲，我本来还想写成熟能生巧。。]

他的手在发抖。Castiel知道这不是因为害怕或恐惧。这是因为刚经历了一场恶斗，肾上腺素激增所造成的。他在战斗过后也有过类似的经历，尽管它并不会以发抖或气喘吁吁的方式表现出来。天使们处理这类事情的方式与人类并不相同。

话虽如此，他现在却是在人类的躯壳之中，他能感觉到就在Dean身边，就在他刚刚大战一场之后，肾上腺素在血管里流动着，他允许自己去感受这一影响，他觉得有点头晕。这是陌生的感觉，但他并不讨厌。

Dean清理完刀刃，又站了一会儿，盯着地板上的尸体。他回头瞥了Castiel一眼，咧嘴大笑，眼睛周围都起了皱纹。“这是最后一只了，”他愉快地说道，“我想我们已经把整个俄亥俄都清理干净了。各地的吸血鬼都会告诉它们的孩子有三个超厉害的狠角色在两天内挖掉了四个巢穴。我们完全控制了所有的这些Van Helsing的破事。”

[Van Helsing，电影范海辛，主角为吸血鬼猎人。]

他看起来那么年轻，Castiel想着。他看起来那么美。甚至无邪，这简直太荒谬了，考虑到他脸颊上的血迹，还有他手中的钢刃，更别说他脚下的尸体了。Castiel发现自己在想着他是否能将一些天真的气息重新注入他的体内，在这个念头甚至都尚未完全成型之前，他们的嘴唇已然相遇，他亲吻着Dean，如此激昂，他知道这是肾上腺素在起作用，他人类的一面突然压倒了他所有的常识。

Dean并未反抗他，把他赶开，他的身体在震惊中变得僵硬，他的喉咙深处逸出一声被吓到的闷哼，但在那之后，他像是完全快乐地沉浸在这个吻里。随着时间的流逝，他甚至把砍刀丢在地上，这样他就能伸长双手抱住Castiel的背，把他们彼此拉得更近些，于是Castiel想到了这会儿他的外套背面该有两个红色的掌印，那是全世界都能看到的宣告占有的标志。

当Dean终于把自己拉开，他满脸通红，他的眼中闪烁着情感的波涛，Castiel把这归为如释重负。“**_终于_**，”他叹息着，气喘吁吁。“去他的，天啊Cas，我从来都不知道有谁能等这么久才开始这第一步。”

Castiel微微笑了笑，他对Dean并未躲开的事实心存感激——他们站在一起，仍靠得那么近，他都能感觉到他的身体上散发着的火热的气息。“我想要等到我能确定，”他告诉他，虽然好几个月来他已经确信无疑。毕竟，他能看进Dean的内心。他知道Dean有多想要他。他只是需要等着，直到他能鼓起足够的勇气，根据所知采取行动。

天使并非懦夫，但它们对可能引起严重后果的决定总是谨之又谨。特别是当它们自己需要做出这些决定之时。Castiel仍在努力接受这样一个事实，即他可以做他想做的事。在花了几千年的时间遵从命令之后，这令人不安。他想知道，有多少命令确确实实出自他父亲之手。他怀疑大部分都不是。

“好吧，你可真会选时候，”Dean嘲讽地回嘴，指着血迹斑斑的地板。“见了血就让你这么性奋还是咋的？为什么是现在？”

“你看起来很高兴。”Castiel坦率地表示，因为这就是事实。

Dean凝视着他，深深地望进他的眼中，Castiel不禁眨了眨眼，有些不安。“我们不该这么做，对吧？”Dean紧张地停了一小会，说道。“这不是你的身体。我们还有一场仗要打，你的麻烦事够多了。我不想搞得更糟。”

他说这话听起来像是早就在脑子里想过无数次，Castiel知道，他就是如此。他伸出一只手，惊讶地发现它竟在颤抖，他竭力集中注意力，让它恢复安定。“你得把你自己放在第一位，Dean，”他说着，张开手掌贴着Dean的胸口，他低下头，看着它若有所思。“你无须担心我。如今我不再服从命令。**_为此_**，天使们对我已无能为力，因为这远比它们能**_对我做的_**更糟。Jimmy的确在这里，但他只能觉察到我想让他知道的。你所需要关心的只有这个。”

他靠上前去，再次亲吻着他，他控制着调整着这个身体，这样他就不必靠得太远，或是吻得太猛无意中伤了Dean，或是，幅度范围的另一种走向，吻得太过轻盈。天使是能量与力量的造物，人类如此脆弱。这具躯壳破碎不堪，他不止一次修复过，对此早已了如指掌。他得小心翼翼地对待Dean，但这很容易，真的。他总是对Dean格外当心。

从锅炉房外面的走廊上传来拖着脚的声音——Sam回来了。Dean像是被烫到了一般从Castiel身边跳开去。当他弟弟从门口走进来时，Dean已经俯身去捡起弯刀，有如什么事都没发生。Sam的眼睛先被地上的吸血鬼所吸引，他轻轻地向Castiel点致意，然后笑了。

“我们把它们清理干净了，”他说着，洋洋得意。他的双手沾满了鲜血。

“没错，就是这样。”Dean答得太快了，他的声音里还带着一丝战栗。Castiel想知道Sam会注意到吗，但他是Sam。他当然会的。

哦对了，Sam的表情变得有些担忧。“你还好吗，伙计？”他问道。

“很好。”Dean厉声说道，故意避开Castiel的目光。“走吧。我们得庆祝一番，我快饿死了。我们去洗个澡，找个餐厅，我要肯塔基这儿最大的汉堡。”

“祝你们用餐愉快。”Castiel平静地说道，在Dean开口之前他就消失了。

反正他们也无须多说。行动胜于雄辩，而Castiel很高兴最终采取行动了。

有时候，他很乐意自己做决定。

最重要的是，有时候他很**_开心_**。

~ ~ ~

一分钟后他在一个教堂现身，自打他发现已无处可去，这个教堂就被他用来当作临时基地。他满脑子仍在回想着锅炉房里的Dean Winchester以及他的弟弟，这就是为什么当他觉察到自己并非独自一人时已经为时太晚。

有什么东西猛地敲上他的后脑勺，他跪倒在地。他伸出手支撑住自己，这才看见大理石地面上画着粉笔印记。他仅够时间辨认出那是晦涩难解的符号，而它们就意味着他陷入了大麻烦，因为它们限制了他，在第二次撞击前，有生以来第一次，他感知的一切全都转为深深的黑暗。

~ ~ ~

“你今晚上很安静。”Sam不知从哪得出结论。

Dean抬起头瞥了他一眼。“有什么法律规定不能保持安静？”

Sam把一双卷成一团的袜子丢过房间，它们打中了Dean的额头，弹开去，这让他怒目而视。“发生了什么事？”Sam问着，当Dean报复地把它们又丢回来时，他躲开了。

Sam的声音有点轻，但Dean能分辨出里头包含着些许担忧。也许他理应如此：已经有好几个小时他都盯着空荡荡的房间，禁不住回想着那个吻，担心着它究竟意味着啥，不只是为他。他总是把Sam放在首位，突然之间，他意识到自己也关心着另一个人，而且那个人——如果他能被看作是一个人——该死的早已深陷困境，被悬赏通缉，任谁都想要他的命。他希望Castiel能和他们呆在一起，而不是感觉该离开时就拍拍翅膀消失到一个不知啥地方去。Dean不喜欢他离开自己视线以外。这其实很荒唐，因为Castiel绝对比任何人类都能照顾好自己。

矛盾的是，Dean所担心的是一个远比他所见过的任何超自然造物都更强大的天使，正是这一点吓到了他。他太在乎了，而今他确信Castiel也一样在乎。在他那操蛋的人生中，这只会意味着一件事：心碎。他们其中一人必将被伤害，他几乎就想在这破事发生之前放声尖叫，拔腿就逃。

他感到难过，他甚至不能再沉迷于幸福之中。也许有一天，在他们打败了Lucifer，拯救了这该死的世界后，他能真正地放松警惕。也许吧。

“Dean。”Sam出声提醒他还在场，歪着头皱着眉头，于是Dean意识到他不能把所有的秘密都藏在心里，最近他们之间已经有太多的秘密，而且他也不想让Sam认为他在隐瞒着些什么。他藏着掖着自己对Castiel的感情已经有很长一段时间了。他们住在一起，他与Sam如此紧密。自Dean从地狱归来，他发现很难知道他的弟弟在想些啥，在Ruby做过所有那些事后，他们彼此之间也更加小心翼翼。他想抹去间隙，让Sam知道他信任他。他想要Sam的信任作为回报。这就意味着他得说出那些他通常不会分享的事，但他真的没得选。

“呃，这真的有点奇怪。”他开了口，发现自己很难直视Sam的眼睛。他盯着自己的手取而代之，寻思着接下来该死的要说些啥。

“奇怪？”Sam重复道，“什么奇怪？”

Dean清清喉咙，把那些话说出口，“是Cas，”他的声音轻飘飘的，终于找回力量抬起头。“他吻了我，Sammy。”

Sam震惊地吸了口气，在Dean的眼前，他的脸确实发白了。Dean忍不住看向别处。

“他是不是……是不是他逼你……”

“不，不是这样的，我吻了回去。我想要的。”

Sam顿时安静了，Dean没法看他。他安静了好一会儿，这几乎都能感觉到疼痛，就像是身体上的疼痛，而Dean想知道要是Sam无法消化这事他又该怎么做。这甚至连想都不能想，Sam**_必须_**得处理好这事，因为要是他不能，那Dean就不得不告诉Castiel离开他俩别再回来，而这，就是这个，正是他所惧怕的心碎。

“耶稣基督啊，Dean，”像是在永恒的沉默后，Sam咬着牙说道，Dean振作起来。“所有这么多操蛋的蠢事，你非得来这个？”

“干啥？”Dean怒气冲冲，怒发冲冠。“去吻一个我所在乎的人？从啥时起这也是**_错的_**？”

Sam眨眨眼，大吃一惊，Dean竭力让自己平静下来。“老天，听我说。我知道听起来就像是情人卡。但听着，我和Cas……已经积累了一段时间了，好吗？我不想有任何表示是因为他是……好吧，因为他就是**_他_**，但今晚他终于采取行动了。我不知道接下去会发生啥，Sammy，但无论是啥，我都想要让你知道。我不想让你以为我对你瞒了啥。这该死的已经把我搞迷糊了，我需要……”他停了下来，不太确定他到底需要什么，于是无助地瞥了他弟弟一眼。

“如果你想让我当你烦人的姑妈，伙计，那你就找错地方了。”Sam的声音相当克制，像是他正竭力忍着别大喊出声。“我不知道该说什么，Dean。这已经超出了我的能力。你和……你和Castiel？他甚至都不是人类！那Jimmy又怎么办？你有想到过他吗？他对此作何感想？”

“操！老天啊，Sam，你以为我怎么会吓到？我当然想过他！我想过所有的事！我能想到的**_一切_**！”Dean跳了起来，握紧拳头转向最近的墙壁，这样他就不必再看着Sam的脸了。他深吸了几口气，试图控制胃部翻滚着的恶心的感觉，突然他很后悔就这么把事情一五一十地告诉了他。如今这一切像是无比真实。之前不是这样的。不知怎的，即使是在Castiel的嘴唇缠绵在他嘴上那会儿也没有这么真。

好长时间Sam都沉默不语，Dean慢慢前倾，直到把额头靠在墙上。他闭上眼睛试着什么都不去想。现在得由Sam自己决定。他什么也做不了。他只能等着。

“你怎么能……你是怎么……”Sam停了下来。他又再开口：“Dean，我不明白。你为什么喜欢他？他是……好吧，他就是**_他_**。你不……我是说，除非你一直瞒着……”他又停了下来。“你都不能看着我吗？”

Dean转过身，背靠着墙，眯起眼盯着Sam。“我不在乎他是男人。”他直截了当地说，“我不在乎他是天使。我不在乎这错得离谱甚至都没法说。我只知道该死的我在乎他，他特么也在乎我，要是我俩为了这个该被诅咒……好吧，那就这样吧。”

Sam只是看着他，扬起眉毛。Dean试图读懂他脸上的表情，但他所见的只有**_愤怒_**。他不知Sam在生谁的气——他，Castiel，或是整个宇宙。Dean也有点同感。

“你完全疯了，”过了一会儿，Sam说道，但他声音里已经少了一些紧张感。“我早就知道你很疯，Dean，但这也算是登峰造极了。该死，绝对疯得没边，地狱十八层，他妈的下面还有管理层？”

[这一段比较有趣，Sam说的是this takes the cake，有最好/最糟的意思，但直译就是“这都已经拿了蛋糕了”，所以Sam后面还接着说，糖衣，烘焙师。很合适Dean这种吃货本质但中文没有这样的对应。原句又很有趣所以一并留下。]

尽管是说他自己，Dean还是忍不住爆出一声笑。

“你知道这是极其愚蠢的，对吧？”

Dean用两根手指揉捏着鼻梁。“我脑子里确实闪过这个念头，是的，”他苦涩地回答，“但这又不是我们可以装作啥都没发生，Sam。你该死的怎么就能**_忽略_**了像这样的事？”

Sam咬着嘴唇，思索着，然后他问道：“他吻了你？当真？”

Dean点点头，几乎被他弟弟充满怀疑的论调给逗乐了。“就是那样，嘴对嘴，不能再真。我觉得他想这么干已经好几星期了，不知为什么，今天就是时候了。”

Sam怀疑地摇摇头。他依旧脸色苍白，但他的眼神已经从受到惊吓的呆滞表情中恢复过来了，当Dean盯着他时，他设法挤出一丁点笑意。“你和Anna那会儿我就觉得够怪的了，”他咕哝着，“你和天使到底怎么回事？你是特别迷恋羽毛还是怎么的？”

“我会让你知道的。”Dean回答着，一屁股坐在床上。他必须这么做，因为他的腿突然软成了果冻。**_他对此没意见。他被吓到了，但他没意见。感谢老天啊。_**

Sam撅起嘴唇。“我以为天使没感情？”他问着，有点犹豫不决。

Dean耸耸肩。“我不知道其他人怎样。但Cas有，即使不如我们的强烈。别问我为什么。”

“他吻了你。”Sam又说道，像是他仍无法相信。“这对我来说就够强烈了。”

“没错，”Dean在床上摊平四肢，凝视着天花板，脚依旧悬在床边。“不管他有没有感情，有件事肯定没错：他吻得像个该死的色情明星。”

当Sam并未答话时，Dean怀疑自己是不是说得太过了。但接着裹成一球的袜子从他脑袋上飞过，Sam说道：“信息过量，老兄。”他的声音有些颤抖，但充满爱意，于是Dean知道，一切都会好起来的。

~ ~ ~

一切都不好。

Castiel很快就醒了，一点过渡都没有。一瞬间他失去知觉，下一瞬他突然恢复意识，现实犹如一柄大锤，狠狠地击中了他。**_疼痛_**，寒冷，愤然，始料未及，这感觉横扫过他，他只勉强克制住自己不至于大声呻吟。他无法看见——有什么东西在他头上，某种布袋，一片黑暗，有股霉味，明显令人不安。他躺在冰冷的地上，他的喉咙被一股几乎无法承受的力量灼烧着——他意识到有什么东西环绕着它，某种项圈，但他看不见，并不知道他是否应该用力拉扯。

周围一片寂静，他无须用眼就能觉察到那种刺痛，不安的**_位移感_**。这根本不是生理上的反应——与他的身体，或是Jimmy的都毫无关系，这关乎他们身处的环境。某个地方，他们本不该在此，某个禁忌之地，他天使的自我在痛苦中悸动着，这让他意识到他根本就不在地球上。他在别的地方。有什么地方出错了。

他突然笔直地坐了起来，完全没想一想在他的头顶上也许有什么东西，但他并未撞到头。叮当作响金属声像是有链条跟着移动着，他抬起手摸索着自己的喉咙，感觉到冰冷的金属和另一力量的柔和振动，这让他的胃翻了个个儿。他把手伸过衣领，想把织物从头上取下来，但骤然间，有什么东西击中了他的背部，某种坚硬的东西，异常痛苦，他侧着身子倒在地上，想要逃离这种疼痛，他意识到他是被踢了一脚。他勉强又吸了口气，又被踢了一下，再一下，冲击来自任何地方，寂寥无声，彻底摧毁，就这样，他们留下的淤伤遍布他躯体上下。

Castiel看不见，但他仍反应迅速，足以感知他的攻击者们在何时接近。他伸出手，抓住了其中一只脚踝，猛然一拽，力度之大，那家伙仰面倒下，失声惊叫。**_恶魔_**，Castiel想，他认出了那种味道。**_有三个，把我包围了_**。他伸出手又想把罩子拉掉，但有只手抓住他的手腕，恶毒地扭转它将它硬生生拧断了。它疼得有如在燃烧，让他无法呼吸，就在这时Castiel才明白他是以多种方式被囚禁了。在他脖子上的项圈并非只束缚他的身体，它干扰了他所居住的人类身体与他的共生方式。他无法离开Jimmy Novak，也不能用他的荣光来烧掉这些造物的眼睛。他仍很强壮，没错，他也能感觉到最初被踢中的地方已经开始痊愈，但他在其它方面都被削弱了。他还不知道这是怎么回事，但他感觉不对劲。感觉不到自己。

然而，他能感觉到疼痛，可这却不是他所熟悉的。

一只靴子落到他的下颌，他感到下巴碎裂，疼痛如此惊人，泪水令他的双眼刺痛。他从未有过这样的感觉，忽然间他不知所措，无法反击，极度痛苦，将自己蜷成一团。更多的脚落到他的背上，其中一次狠狠地踹中了他的脊柱，他尖叫着——**_不，我不会尖叫，我不会再这样做了_**——然后他只能蜷缩着抱紧自己，除了祈祷让它结束已无计可施。

它并没有。他会痊愈，而每一次瘀伤消失或是骨头重新长好，新的打击就会再次撕裂他。他被打了一次又一次，好几个小时，也许是好几天，他不确定，因为他发现他无法以应有的方式感知时间。他怀疑他知道自己在哪，因为这就可解释一切。他不该在这儿。没人该在这儿，除了那些已迷失的，被剥夺的，不被需要的。

**_Lucifer_**_，_他胡思乱想。**_他视天堂与地狱的法则如草芥，使用这个地方却不受惩罚。他邪恶透顶。他必须被阻止。_**

然而，他无法阻止Lucifer——Lucifer并不在此。却有三个恶魔取而代之，继续把他打得鲜血淋漓，直到他不得不咬紧牙关，重新求着他们能够停下。它持续着，无休无止，悄无声息，毫不留情，而这可能是最令人不安的事了——事实上他们不说话，对他拳打脚踢，每一击都砰碰作响却一言不发。过了一会儿，其中一人开始打断他的骨头，用着某种坚硬木制的东西，那可能是棒球棍。Castiel拒绝尖叫，但每次撞击他都跟着颤抖，感到Jimmy那脆弱的躯体破裂粉碎，骨头的碎片撕裂肌肉，肌腱和皮肤。它会痊愈——总会痊愈——但它太过了，他承受不了太多的痛苦，但他必须承受。他无法反击。他看不见，他被脖子上的锁链拴住了，他没法站起来，他所能做的唯有集中精力，将Jimmy封闭在内，毫无感知，浑然不觉，让他替他经历所有的疼痛。

它持续着，连绵不断。

Castiel试图战斗。他试图踢回去，挣扎着，以拳痛击，但他们远比他要快。他曾让其中一个感到惊讶，而那是他们所允许的。

它持续不断。

他们从不停止，一分钟都不停。他们毫不宽容，永无止境，沉默不语。最终，在这个宇宙中除了物体击中他的身躯所发出的空洞的**_撞击声_**，折断，打碎的骨头，他自己可怕的呼吸和痛苦的喘息之外，什么都没有。

它还在继续。

有一个短暂的停止。有什么事发生了——咆哮声，一个造物的声音，这声音并非恶魔，而像是恶魔在威胁着它——Castiel听到其中一个恶魔咒骂着。声音听起来像是扭打，搏斗，接着是痛苦的尖叫，跑动的声音。那个造物退去了，恶魔回到Castiel的身边，他非常迷茫，甚至都没意识到可以脱掉头罩。倒不是说他现在就能抬起他的胳膊，但它们正在痊愈。再一次。

恶魔继续着他们的工作。不停地不停地不停。

“你们够了。”一个声音说道，过了那么久Castiel什么也记不起来了。“现在，离开他。”

尽管人类皮囊包裹着它，Castiel认出了这声音来自撒旦。

~ ~ ~

Dean整晚都在做噩梦。

当他隔天早上醒来时，他什么都不记得了，只除了**_白茫茫_**，以及他身处一片广袤无垠的世界中，这让他的脑子相当困惑。

当他睁开眼睛对着灰蒙蒙的黎明时，眼泪从他的脸颊滑落，但他不知道这是为什么。

~ ~ ~

“你不遵从命令，”Lucifer如是说。“你真让我吃惊了，小家伙。”

突如其来的光线下，Castiel眨着眼。罩子已经拿开了，他周围的一切全都是有如被漂洗过的白骨的颜色，毫无生机，杂乱无章，白色的石头延伸着，一直到那遥远的地平线，与同样苍白的天空连成一片。这样的世界令人头晕目眩，即使是看着也极其痛苦，比雪地更糟，因为至少雪地里还有几分色彩。Castiel的双眼很快就从这对比中恢复过来，但这只因为他仍是天使。这样的景色足以让一介人类错乱发狂。和这比起来雪盲症都不算什么了。

他确信自己现在身处何地，他勃然大怒。

“你无权来这里，”他咆哮着，怒视着Lucifer，愤怒烧灼着他的全身，让他正在-痊愈的-躯体都跟着泛起了一丝暖意——直到现在他才意识到他全身赤裸。他之前根本就没注意到。“这是亵渎，怪物。你不得在此停留。不允许。”

“你被训练得很好，对吧，Castiel？即使在我的朋友们对你做了这一切之后，你也不为自己着想。你的第一反应是愤怒，就因为我违背了天堂的法则？我有话要告诉你，小家伙——你也违反了一条。”

Lucifer正穿着一个四十多岁的男人的躯体。他有金色的头发，相貌还不错，但也就是普通水准。而在他里头的那个造物的本质——Castiel不能将之称为天使，再也不能了，但他也不像是恶魔——填满了他，赋予他生命，让他更加**_非凡_**。现在他美丽迷人，但却充满悲伤与愤怒，这种情绪从他身上散发出来，渗入空气，环绕着他们。与Castiel最后一次看到的他比起来有所不同。他的情绪翻滚着，一波又一波——愤怒，痛苦，轻蔑，鄙视，残暴。

他再也不是光之使了。他是撒旦，在地底坑里扭曲腐化。Castiel怀疑自己应该害怕，但他仍满腔愤怒，无所畏惧。

“你不应把我带到这里，”他告诉他，“我要求你把我送回去。”

Lucifer抱胸在前。“不。”

Castiel对他啐了口唾沫。大部分是血，这是个可怜的姿态，但他仅能如此。现在殴打已经停止，他能更清楚地感觉到在他脖子上的金属项圈对他的影响。他看不到它，只能用他的手指去感受它，一触到就不禁畏缩。然而项圈和一条锁链连在一起，锁链在五尺外埋入地下。他被牢牢地禁锢着，像条狗，像只**_动物_**，这激怒了他。这种金属在地狱里锻造，效果一目了然，他无法反抗，既是身体上的，亦是在法力上的。它控制着他，让他陷入绝境。他完全任由Lucifer摆布。

而且很痛。

“你知道你来这儿多久了吗？”

Castiel使劲拽着链条，差点把肩膀扭脱臼。什么也没有。他仍被困着。“你知道在这里我们无法判断时间。”他嘶吼着，故意转过身去，避开劫持他的人。

“六个月。”Lucifer说道。

Castiel几乎一颤。**_那么久了_**？“我希望你过得愉快，”他怒斥着，丢下链条，怒目而视，“我知道我有。”他突然想到，这是简直是Dean Winchester的说话方式，当他和Lucifer还是朋友的时候，他是绝不会这样出言讥讽。

“换在地球的话，五秒钟过去了。”Lucifer为他揭示，他笑着，“你那珍爱的人类还没开始想你呢。他们对你很宝贵，对吧？尤其是Dean。别以为我不知道你们那点过往——你怎么把他从地狱里拉出来，然后就成了他的看门狗。还有你最终是如何背弃天堂来保护他。你变得多么可笑啊，Castiel。”

“别把他扯进来，”Castiel警告着，不管他身上有没有铁链，他都设法在自己周围聚集足够的能量，火花在空中飞溅，在他裸露的身体周围形成一道蓝色的光轮。

Lucifer摇摇头。“哦，我会的。我对你那人类爱人可没兴趣，Castiel。我对你有兴趣。你还没让他享用你，对吧？”

Castiel目不转睛地瞪着他，毫不让步，Lucifer大笑。“我都忘了你生气时是怎么怒目而视的！这么多年过去了，小家伙。你没什么变啊。”

“别这样叫我，”Castiel苦涩地打断他。“我并不‘小’。我并不在你之下。我凌驾于你，**_所有_**天使都凌驾于你。”

“不，小家伙，你错了。”Lucifer傲慢地宣告着，在他面前单膝跪下，伸出手牢牢地捏住他的下巴。Castiel扭动着，猛拽着他的胳膊，想要挣脱他的钳制，但他不够强壮。在Lucifer的碰触下他的力量随之减弱，火花嘶嘶作响，熄灭了。

“没有哪个天使能凌驾于我，尤其是你，Castiel。”魔王说道，“你根本不知道，你在很多方面都低于我。”

他俯身向前，吻着他，这让Castiel太过意外，一开始他并没有反应。然后他咬了一口，嘶吼着，扭动着，不顾一切想要逃开，但Lucifer不在乎。当Castiel用牙齿狠狠咬住他的舌头，或是用一只手掐住他的脖子，他像是根本不觉得疼痛，相反，他愉悦地呻吟着，从鼻子喷出气息，向前推着，直到Castiel被压倒在地，仰面朝天。Lucifer欺在他身上，血流不止的舌头仍在他嘴里肆意掠夺，Castiel无力摆脱他，他的身体把他死死压在地上，让他动弹不得，他的手突然无处不在，逗弄，抚摩，拉扯着他的皮肤直到Castiel突然吓得冒出冷汗。

他知道了，就现在。他知道Lucifer想要什么，而这，是他绝不能给予的。

袭击他的人突然坐直起来，跨坐在他的胯上，Castiel竭尽一切反抗他。但Lucifer只是漫不经心地伸出手，抓着他的手腕牢牢地按在他身体的两侧，毫不费力地就将他固定住了，这让Castiel沮丧地想要尖叫。

“现在好了，”Lucifer喃喃地安抚着，“瞧瞧你，挣扎得这么厉害，小家伙。我甜美的，难处理的Castiel。我们曾经是朋友，对吧？在一个只充满友谊的地方。我们只允许去爱我们的父亲，其它一切都是被禁止的，直到衪创造了人类，并要求我们在他们面前屈膝。你知道**_我_**对此是怎么想的，但我看你在你的人类面前卑躬屈膝倒是很开心。”他俯下身，嘴唇紧挨着Castiel的耳畔。“你在他面前跪下了吗？你品尝过他的种子了？你崇拜这个造物的方式，在某种程度上我们的父亲可是绝不会赞同吧？”

“你该被扔进地狱，再烧一次，”Castiel怒斥着，不顾一切地反抗他。“你不会这么做！”

“哦，我会的。”Lucifer说着，与其说他是在讲话，这更像他只是低声呼噜。他舔着Castiel的耳朵，Castiel竭力想把他推开，但他没法推得足够远。“得好好地再教育你一番，小家伙。那时我就看着你，那么多年了。要是那时我就知道色欲，我就会渴望着你。但我没有。那时候没有。不过现在我知道得很清楚了。现在我对所有肉欲的愉悦和肉体的诅咒都了如指掌，而且我拥有人类的身体，可以将其付诸实现。你也有。”

“**_不！_**”

“你会反抗我的，我知道。你会反抗我好几年。甚至几个世纪。但我最终会打破你，让你屈服，因为一切都必须打破，而我了解你。一旦你体验到愉悦，你就无法回头了。我已经给予了你痛苦，对吧？你可以选择，看你更喜欢哪个，反正我可以把你留在这里，不管多久。要哪个，我的Castiel？痛苦还是愉悦？”

“痛苦。”Castiel喘着粗气，他甚至都未曾思考过他的选择意味着什么。但他不在乎。他想不出还能有什么反应。

刹那间，Lucifer放开他，站了起来。他高高在上，向下凝视着他，他的腿跨立在Castiel躯干的两侧，他的嘴角微微一笑。

“我怎么就知道你会选这个？”他说道。“如此崇高，但又完全判断错误。你知道我可以离开这里，只有几秒，然后等我回来，这里已过了好几年。你知道我离开后你会经受多少痛苦吗？你确定这就是你想要的？”

Castiel从未有过——在他的存在的漫长时光中从来没有诅咒过。他观望着人类的语言发展，演变，拓展，传播，最终成为不同的方言和语系，变得越来越重要。当用于诅咒的话语最开始出现的时候，他就在那里。他看着它们历经几个世纪，蜕变着。但他从未说过如此亵渎的话，也从未曾想过有朝一日他会——

“操你妈的。”他咆哮着。

~ ~ ~

兄弟俩9点钟退了房，把美国绵延的高速公路上没完没了的又一个劣质汽车旅馆留在了身后。车就停在不远处，是Sam先发现了他，他看到的情景令他在路上突然站住了，震惊无比，他惊讶地睁大双眼。Dean跟着他的视线看过去，也僵住了，不太相信他所看到的。

一个赤裸的男人坐在地上，就在Impala边上：他背靠着副驾的车门，双臂环抱着膝盖。他低着头，但尽管还有一段距离，事实上也看不到他的脸，Dean知道这就是Castiel。他叫着他的名字，没有反应，但他**_知道_**。

“Dean——”Sam悄悄叫着，抓住他的胳膊。“有点不对劲。”

“你从哪得出这天才的想法，大侦探Clouseau？”Dean厉声说道，“是因为这天使啥也没穿坐在我们的车旁，或是，你懂的，他**_光溜溜的_**？”

[Dean说的是Inspector Clouseau糊涂大侦探，1968的电影。]

“Dean，”Sam的声音很不耐烦，他也没放开他哥的胳膊。“看看他，老兄。他**_不对劲_。**”

Dean看过去，不出几秒他就明白了Sam的意思。Castiel像是……不太一样，没有别的词能形容。他看上去更小。更瘦。像是变弱了。Dean看不清他的身体，但他的脖子上有一圈很严重的黑色瘀伤，他惊讶地盯着他，想知道这他妈的到底是什么东西搞出来的。天使不是理应刀枪不入啥的么？

他感觉不到他。最后他意识到这一点时，想要狠狠地踢自己一脚。不论Castiel是由什么构成的，不论是Jimmy Novak的躯壳中灌入了怎样的天使本质，Dean在他周围总有刺痛的感觉，像是某种放射性或是带电的玩意。某种不太像人类，又不太像来自异界的东西。就如同Castiel不太能好好管住自己，永远无法把自己完全塞进人类皮囊里头，有那么点儿溢出去的感觉，像是紧闭着的门仍会从边缘漏出点光线。

但现在啥都没有了。

“Jimmy？”Dean试探着，他的胃里塞满了冰块——**_天使们找到了_****_Castie_****_l_****_，它们把他带走了，它们杀了他，留下_****_Jimmy_****_，不，不，不_**_——_但当他走近了些时，他感到他面前的这个男人仍散发着微弱的能量，闪烁摇曳着。这仍是Castiel。就是他，但他的连接像是出了什么问题严重扭曲了。

“不是Jimmy，对吧？”Sam也觉察到了，他跟在他哥身边。“是Cas，但……不是。”

Dean紧张地咽了口唾沫，把包放在人行道上。他在跪在天使面前，担忧地瞥了Sam一眼。他已经意识到这不对劲。大错特错。他暗地里怀疑Castiel已经堕落了，但在他周围仍有奇怪的爆裂声，足以让他确信他并非人类。至少不完全是。但他现在肯定也算不上是天使。像是他只有一部分堕落了，但Dean在这种事上又不是专家。

“Castiel？”他试探着，但什么也没发生。他伸出手，在空中顿了几秒，想知道该不该碰他，但看起来他也不会有任何反应，于是他做了。他把手放在Castiel的胳膊上，立刻，他的脑袋从膝盖上猛然抬起。

Dean几乎倒抽一口气。Castiel的脸是死白的，如同大理石，他的眼睛毫无生气，他看起来有如雕塑。他的头发脏兮兮乱糟糟，支棱着朝着各个方向，比他整个身体看起来都要更有活力。他并未把视线停留在Dean身上，而是把目光投向了握着他胳膊的手指，伸出一只颤抖的手，紧紧扣住它们。Dean抖了一下，他的皮肤冷得像冰，紧贴着他的手指，像是要把那一片皮肤给冻住了。

“嘿，”他说着，完全被Castiel眼中的空洞给难住了，“你还好吗？”

Castiel只是盯着他们紧贴在一起的手指，像是他等着Dean会做些什么。沉默延续着，直到Dean又说着他的名字，好几次，但Castiel仍好像充耳未闻。他看起来就像是并不真的在那里；像是他处在震惊中，或是他正在处理什么太过巨大的东西，又或他只是封闭了自己。这真是太诡异了。

在他身后，Sam脱下他的外套。“给，”他说着，把它递给Dean。“你最好在有人报警之前用这个遮住他。”

Dean接过它，另一只手从Castiel松开的手中滑了出来。当他用外套的下摆裹住他的大腿时，他故意不往下看，他的脑子里闪过一丝疑惑，天使会像人类一样对裸体大加指责，要求时时庄重吗？但他相信Jimmy Novak肯定是在乎的，他会尽他所能，尊重他的愿望。

“我不觉得他真的知道我们在这儿，”Dean说着，毫无益处。“他不是……该死，Sam，这他妈的到底是怎么回事？”

“我要回旅馆，”Sam轻声说道，“再给我们订个房间。我想我们大概得再多呆一阵子。他看起来可不像是很快就能飞走。”

“好主意，”Dean稍微顿了一下，回答道。他很高兴这会儿Sam还能想清楚该干啥。他所能做的唯有盯着Castiel，感觉到有啥东西在他身体里打着旋，就像他是个雪球，有人正摇晃着他。他等着强烈的悲痛袭来，他真的在等着，因为他是Winchester而“心痛”什么的总是家常便饭。但这么快？他们昨晚才接吻。他们甚至都还没谈起过这个。该死的这段时间到底发生了什么？

Sam走开了，Castiel的脑袋重新靠回他的膝盖上。他看起来很可怜，Dean感到心中第一次对他充满同情。在此之前，他从未有过这种感觉，Castiel总是能掌控好任何情况的那一位，无论遇上什么他都能应付自如。Dean对天使的大部分感觉都围绕着愤怒与气恼。最近那里头也夹杂着愉悦和喜爱之情，但他从未有理由感到**_担心_**。

这就是当他降低自己的防御发生的事，Dean思索着。这是他为某人敞开心胸，所以才发生了这事。他们因此受伤。Castiel几小时前才刚刚吻过他，这不可能是巧合。不能。

Dean花了十分钟不断说着话，试图能从Castiel那里得到点反应，但直到Sam拿着房间钥匙回来那会儿，什么也没有。他无视几个幸福的路人偶然发现这个奇怪的场景，瞥向他们的好奇的目光，尽管他内心有一小部分对这些人也很恼火，因为没人停下来问问他们是否需要帮助。**_保持低调，别管闲事_**似乎是现今大多人的行为准则。Dean真是恨死这个了。

“你扶着一边，我扶另一边，”Sam说着，这简直是废话。他们俩齐心协力地把Castiel搀了起来，让他站好。他痛苦地皱着眉，他的脑袋耷拉着，垂向肩膀，但当他们带着他一起走向旅馆，他的脚似乎还站得住。他艰难地前行，他的腿摇摇晃晃，跟着他们的步伐摇摆不定，于是Dean靠得更近些，帮着分担一点重量。让他惊讶的是，Castiel像是被吸引着倾向他，把头靠在他的肩上，这种方式太过熟悉根本就不对。

当他们把他放在床上，他并未躺下，但他也没抬起头，而是盯着地板。Dean把他们的袋子拎进来，关上门，不再困惑地盯着他看。Sam站在房间中央，也不去看他。他们俩面面相觑，Sam耸耸肩。

“好吧，那现在做什么？”

Dean摇摇头，“你问我？我咋知道。”

Sam用手抓了抓头发，坐在床上对着Castiel靠得很近，膝盖对着膝盖。他在天使眼前挥挥手，然后轻轻地把手按在他的肩上，对方一点反应也没有。“Cas，”他说着，Dean走到床尾站着。“嘿，来吧。醒醒。你把我们吓了。”

“没用，”Dean刚开口Castiel就抬起头。他的表情和他第一次抓住Dean的手时一模一样，只不过现在他的脸上有几分血色，他的眼睛盯着Sam的脸。

“你认得我吗？”Sam小心翼翼地问道，“Castiel？”

Castiel向他靠过去，只有一点点，他整个身体都在颤抖。Dean惊诧十足地看着他的双手慢慢伸出，最后搭在Sam的膝盖上。有那么一会儿，他想着他只是借此稳住自己，但接着它们往上滑去，顺着牛仔布料直达他的大腿，恰恰在他的胯前停下。

“呃，Cas？”Sam迟疑地问道，“你在做什么？”

Castiel毫无疑问，他紧盯着的是Sam的裤裆。Dean感到自己的嘴发干。这绝对操蛋的见鬼，他都不知道自己在想啥了。他只觉得自己应该走上前去，把他们分开，但这个时候，Castiel确实有在**_做_**点什么，阻止他似乎又不太对。Sam似乎也不确定，他瞥向Dean，眨着眼，然后又收回视线，像是他努力想搞清这该死的究竟是怎么回事。

但当Castiel低下头，双手开始拉扯着Sam的皮带，这就再清楚不过了。

“哇哦！”Sam惊叫着，直直地蹦了起来，在演变成不可收拾的限制级之前跳到了他够不着的范围外。Castiel立刻从床边摔到地上，双手护着脑袋蜷成一团，像是他预料到拳头会有如暴雨般落在他身上。这整个过程太过诡异，Dean忘了要怎么呼吸，只顾惊恐地盯着他，Sam站在他旁边也盯着他，喘得厉害，似乎是为他俩用力吸气。

“该死的他到底是咋了？”Dean终于找回自己的声音，开口问道。

Sam摇摇头，他的手下意识落在他的皮带扣上，而Castiel仍一动不动地蜷缩在地毯上，等着永不会到来的惩罚。

~ ~ ~

一开始，什么也没有。

完全没有。

日子一天天过去。几周。几个月。最终Castiel得以意识到他一定在这里呆了好几年。他仍被锁链拴在地上，在一片辽阔的白色空间的中央，什么也听不到，什么也看不见。他无需食物或水或睡眠，所以在这些方面他倒没有受罪。不过，在他脖子上的项圈仍会让他受伤，每一次他的喉咙自行愈合，项圈都会嗡嗡作响，寒冷刺骨，再次挫伤他。它像是带了刺，又很怪异，极大地干扰了他，但他只能接受，与此共存，因为他别无选择。

他把一天中悄然逝去的每一分钟都花在撬开锁链，或者是试图解开他的项圈，但无论他怎样用自己的手指和牙齿和力量一试再试，它们丝毫不受影响。他也试过寻求帮助，去召唤天使，至于后果会是如何他已经顾不了许多，但他已知道这是徒劳无用，什么都无法离开此地，哪怕只是一个念头。

起初他困惑不解。为何Lucifer许给他痛苦却弃他而去？这是他计划的一部分？让他在孤独中发疯？不多久他就悟到了缘由。这只是必然的暂停。Lucifer得回到地球去做点事——大概是招募帮手——即使他在那里只呆上几分钟，Castiel的监狱也已经过了几年。Lucifer会回来的，要不就是他的走狗们，对他们而言，时间将完全未曾流逝。

对他来说，时间过得很慢。越是年复一年，他越发想念有人陪伴，想要有人在身侧。他的兄弟姐妹，他的家人。朋友。人类。Sam Winchester和，最重要的是，Dean Winchester。他需要他们，但他们不在这里。当年复一年，无穷无尽，变成了几十年，他想知道在地球上已经过了多少时间，他是否会被人想念，他是否还有机会再见到他们？他想知道为什么Lucifer要他。他想知道他会不会屈服，会不会崩溃，而他决心要尽他所能战斗到底，不只为他自己，更是为了上帝。

他变得无比孤独，而这，让他惊讶。

有造物徘徊在这一片苍白之中，但即便在他因孤独而极度渴望，痛苦不堪之际，他也从不呼唤它们。他被限制住了，病了，毫无力量。他无法保护自己。他知道在此地生存着这种活物，他一个都不想见，甚至他的天使同类。反正它们也不会帮他。它们和他一样被诅咒着，只是原因不同。

偶尔他会想到是不是该把Jimmy叫醒，这样他就有人能说说话，但那人类灵魂此刻在他体内被稳妥地埋藏着，如此之深，以至于他不愿打扰他。他也不想让他担心，或是给他带来任何痛苦，于是最好假装他并不在此。他很安全，即使Castiel恰恰相反。

除了等待，什么都做不了，于是他只能等着。

按他推算，至少又过了六十年那些恶魔才回到此地，到那时他是如此渴望有人陪伴，一反常态，看到他们他几乎高兴极了。这一次，比起踢和打，他们又有了些不同的玩意。他们并没有带着棒球棒。他们带来了绳子，各种刀具，玻璃和毒药。他们带来了钳子和锁链，鞭子和剃刀。他们带着自己赤裸的肉身。

在这天还未结束之前，Castiel希望他能再是孤身一人。

~ ~ ~

在接下来的整整一天一夜里，Dean逐渐意识到Castiel并不是突然变成这样，或是脑震荡，或是他的大脑在某种程度上突然紊乱。他的太多行为都暗示着还有其它事。难以想象的事。

无论什么时候，要是哪个兄弟靠近他，他都猝然畏缩，但他也会按照他们说的乖乖照做——**_睁开你的眼睛，站起来，坐下_**。他是那么安静，结果Dean突然感到恐惧，怀疑着是不是有谁切掉了他的舌头。当他说着“张开你的嘴，Cas，”好检查一番，Castiel表现出的感觉如此顺从，很明显这不是第一次有人叫他这么做了。他脸上那种逆来顺受的表情简直叫人毛骨悚然。一看见他嘴里还长着舌头，Dean立刻叫他闭上嘴，要不是对他所等着要发生的事有所了解，在那之后Castiel脸上迷惑不解的表情就会很滑稽。为什么会有人要他张开嘴，除非那是为了要用它做点什么？

Dean立刻就想到了，Sam也猜到了，当他俩突然被一棒打醒，兄弟俩惊恐地面面相觑，一句话都说不出。

这是后天学会的行为。条件反射。这种反应是你从别人那里得来的，被教会不要反击，不要反抗。Castiel的表现像个奴隶，像是谁的所有物，服从命令，做别人要他做的事。他被洗脑了，控制住了。他脖子上的严重瘀伤表明他曾戴着某种项圈，很可能绑在什么东西上头。他是某个人的囚犯，有人强迫着他去做可怕堕落之事，直到他彻底崩溃，不假思索照着做了。然而在他吻了Dean，到隔天早上出现变成这副模样，这只过了区区12小时。

这就只意味着一件事：他被关着的地方，时间比地球上过得快得多。

“只有这样才说得通，”Dean压低声音，但很肯定。这样Castiel就听不见。倒不是说天使能注意到他——他在两个五斗橱之间给自己找了个地儿，早已退到里头去了。他把腿收拢，顶着下巴，紧贴着墙。他就像是个想让自己消失不见的孩子。

“这简直太疯狂了，伙计。”Sam叹了口气，用手搓着脸。“天使怎么会下地狱？谁有这么大的能耐把他囚禁在那里？”

“要我猜，Lucifer，”Dean倍感疲倦。他一直就感到恶心，没完没了的，现在他只觉得一股怒气在心底燃烧着。“这个混蛋一直把他当成某种性爱玩具。看看他现在的样子，我觉得他就是在等着我们对他干点啥。他以为我们会和他做爱，他在这里就是要让我们高兴。操，天杀的，Sam……我都不愿去想他们到底对他干了啥能让他变成这样。”

Sam的视线飘到了房间的另一头。“真恶心，”他轻声说道，“想想都恶心。Dean，他一定会反抗的。他不就这样轻易屈服。要让他变成这样，至少得有几个月，甚至几年。地狱里的时间没这么快。12小时根本不够。”

Dean点点头，他也想到了。毕竟，他才是那个对地狱时间深有体会的人。“也许他是被带到别的什么地方，”他说。“也许有别的维度，我不知道。但你说得对，他一定会反抗，不会轻易崩溃。要有**_很长时间_**才会变成这样。”

他们俩全都盯着Castiel看了好一会儿，迷失在各自的思绪中，而Castiel以一种空洞的神情凝视着虚空，几乎就像是一张死亡面具。

[death mask，死亡面具。人死亡以后马上在其脸上印模而获得的遗容。一度盛行。]

“所以我们已经弄清他到底出了什么问题，”Sam悲伤地说道，“但我们要如何解决？”

~ ~ ~

那些恶魔附身了两个男人和一个女人。Castiel禁不住想知道他们那些不能动弹的人类宿主是否和他一样，对他们身体的行为感到恐惧？男人们看起来像是体力劳动者——晒黑的皮肤，肌肉发达，双手粗糙结茧。女人看起来像是家庭主妇。Castiel看到她肚子上有轻微的拉伸过的痕迹，他希望她的孩子们仍活着，仍在地球上好好的。

对他们而言，他们的妈妈只离开了几小时。然而在这里，数不尽的岁月流逝了。

Castiel曾下到地狱寻找Dean Winchester，他曾看到刑架上灵魂所剩下的那些残留物，听到过那些生灵被折磨着，发出尖叫。他曾经历过数不清的战斗，见过死亡，鲜血，大屠杀，甚至有些是他自己造成的。他曾目睹数以百万计的人类战斗，死去，见证过疾病，瘟疫与伤害，他的同族从来就不会有这种经历。到在此之前，无论如何，在**_这个地方_**之前，他从未真正成为野蛮行径的受害者。他只是观察和同情，但只在限于他的天使情感所允许的范围内。

如今，那个Castiel已经死了。那个Castiel已经消失，被遗忘了。这个Castiel经历了一切：每一次他所目睹的恐怖，而且更甚。这个Castiel对疼痛如此熟悉，还有鲜血与恐惧，他甚至无法记起在此之前的生活。

这个Castiel几乎无法记起Dean的脸，这是最痛苦的。

恶魔们把他切开。他们把他切成一条条的，取出他的内脏，把他撕成碎片，任他在他们的刀刃下抽搐。他们把他绑起来，割下他的手指和脚趾，然后是他的耳朵，然后是任何他们喜欢的部分。他们把酸倒在他身上，看着他在他们面前燃烧着，哈哈大笑。他们随意走进白色的虚空地带，几天后回来的时候带着一只凶残，扭曲，黑暗，一团糟的造物，它可能曾是一只吸血鬼，他们把它带回来，让它吸光他身上的每一滴血。他们想要它转化他，但即便这只野兽往Castiel喉咙里倾倒了好几升自己的血，让他几欲作呕，也仍不起作用，于是在失望中，他们从这只可怜的造物背上剥开了它的皮。

Castiel感到很同情它，即使经历了这一切，不知怎么的，这让他确信自己并没有失去自我。

不管怎样，还没有。

经过一段漫长的时光——他没法估量，但可能是一百年，也许是两百——恶魔似乎觉得他对他们给他造成的疼痛渐渐免疫了。并非如此，他只是太过筋疲力尽，再也做不出任何反应。他们彼此交谈了很长时间，若有所思地打量着他，他陶醉于此——他们放他一个人呆着，即使只有那么短短一会儿。

当他们回来时，他们决定羞辱他才是新玩法。

那女人先开始，她在Castiel的两腿间跪下，将他的阴茎含入她的嘴里。他奋力挣扎，但被男人们完全控制着，他们把他牢牢地按住，以便她吮吸着他，决意要从他身上得到些反应，让他的身体背叛他的头脑，让他尖叫出声。

什么都没发生。她在他身上花了好几个小时，越发生气，动作越发粗鲁，但他并没感觉到愉悦。这是百万损失中的小小胜利，但它带给他强烈的解脱感，让他想大笑。至少，他就是这么想的，直到其中一个男人咒骂着，把那女人踢到一边，将他整个身体翻了过去。Castiel已经猜到了会发生这种事，他下决心应付到底，他咬住自己的嘴唇以防哭出声来，当几根手指粗暴地捅进他的身体，他设法抑制住那挣扎着要离开他喉咙的哭喊，于是他感到再一次小小的，可怜的，向着胜利的冲刺。

当恶魔在他身体里扭转着手指，他没法动弹。女人按住他的腿，另一个男人抓着他的胳膊，他们俩催促着他们的同伴，肮脏亵渎的字句使Castiel想要放声尖叫，这和正侵犯他体内的感觉几乎同等强烈。当手指离开时他闭上眼睛，知道接下去所发生的事将会非常糟糕，**_痛恨着_**这一切竟是真的——这些邪恶的，分文不值的造物对他这么做，玷污他，**_占有_**他。他恨自己无能为力，他所有的祈祷都没有得到回应，他甚至开始怀疑上帝是否真的在那里。当然他的父亲不会真的让他受这样的苦吧？当然他的父亲不会真的允许一个恶魔去操他？

这是真的。恶魔进入了。他的感受不在考虑之列，无须考虑它将会如何撕裂他，无须考虑当他来回猛戳时将会有多痛。Castiel无法动弹，他不会尖叫——他必须接受，因为就这样了，他别无选择。他是拥有自由意志的天使，但他的自由意志已经不起作用了。他流汗发抖，呼吸越来越艰难急促，全因他试图应付疼痛，而当指甲抠进他的背，留下抓痕，恶魔发出阵阵狂笑，在他体内猛然抽插，力道之大，Castiel的视野几乎变成一片纯白，他想知道比起这个，死亡是否更好。

“我希望你享受这一切，你这个可怜的小混蛋，”抓着他胳膊的那个恶魔嘶嘶作响，他的同伴俯下身来，在Castiel的肩膀上狠狠地咬着。“我要下一个就轮到我，然后这位女士对你还有些她自己的打算。”

Castiel头晕目眩，痛苦万分，但他仍然知道如何回答。“告诉Lucifer，我不会崩溃的。”他对恶魔下令，强咽下疼痛的抽气，因为在他身上的那个造物又咬了他一口，往他体内猛戳进去，顶进了更深处，感觉就像着了火，在某个深而亲密，什么都不该发生地方。就像是**_酸_**，因为他现在知道那种感觉了。

“这一刻你可能不会崩溃，”恶魔带着邪恶的，完全非人类的笑容回答道，“但你会的。我们拥有全世界的时间，你知道的。我们可以一直操你直到审判之日，没人会知道。”

Castiel颤抖着。他是对的。他将永远都会在这里，而Lucifer将不断派来更多的恶魔，更多，更多，直到他什么都不剩，只留下空荡荡，破碎的，无法辨认的躯壳。他会断裂。他会发疯。他无法承受这些，然后他就会成为Lucifer想要的。

“不，”他咆哮着，当恶魔在他体内释放出全部，Castiel的心灵破碎了，只有一点点。于是几世纪以来第一次，他放声尖叫。

~ ~ ~

在他们离开旅馆之前，兄弟俩决定Castiel需要洗一洗——他算不上肮脏，但他身上有些东西感觉不对，**_变了样_**，而且他太冷了，虽然他并没有哆嗦。这事儿实在尴尬，但总归是要做的。于是他们小心地把他拖进浴室，让他站在淋浴喷头下——因为没有浴缸，所以也没别的选择。他们脱掉自己的内衣，竭力按着训练有素高效有序的方式，尽可能扶好他，擦拭着他赤裸的躯体。

诡异的是，Dean意识到他远比他弟更加尴尬，他努力不去看向Castiel的腹股沟，结果他总是把喷头对着Sam而不是天使。他能感到自己已经脸红了，这让他很是恼火，可他却无法克制自己。

他其实幻想过这样，就是如此。过去的几个月里，他有好几次在迷迷糊糊，半睡半醒之间幻想着在洗澡的时候给Castiel抹上肥皂，然后在他面前跪下——或者，反之亦然。他其实还一边在脑子里想象着，一边玩弄着自己，任由双手懒洋洋地贴在自己的皮肤上移动着，但现在一切真实地发生了，就在眼前，状况却和他脑子里想象的大相径庭，令人不安……好吧，这简直把他吓坏了。Sam一直迷惑地瞥向他，沉默地站在他们面前，如此一来，他才是那个在清洁着最叫他尴尬的那部分的人，这让Dean**_厌恶_**自己，因为他太紧张太懦弱，不敢自己去做。

但这也太痛苦了。因为当他们把Castiel当作普通人对他说话时，他仍像死了一般毫无反应，而当他们命令他举起胳膊或是把脚抬高一点，他照着做了。看到他这样真是太震惊了，而正因为他们知道**_为什么_**他会是这个样子，这才更加痛苦。于是，当Sam用一块海绵顺着Castiel的身子擦拭而下，Castiel显然把这当成了一个邀请，突然间扑上前去想要吻他，事情变得让Dean越来越难以看下去了。

Sam紧紧地抓住他，把他向后推开，一边告诉他“不行，”一边还对着他微笑，以期别像上次一样把他给吓坏了。Castiel顿时僵住了，喘着气，接着他安静地转过身，在Dean跟前跪下，脸上的表情是那么温顺，**_不假思索_**，Dean突然觉得一阵恶心，在他意识到这点之前他已经跑出了浴室，猛地摔上了身后的门。

他该跑到街上，跑着，跑着，永无止境地跑下去，但他只穿着湿了的内裤，脑子乱成一团，根本没法穿上其它衣服，于是他把自己丢上床，脸朝下，用枕头压住脑袋，用它挡住浴室的声音，靠它把整个世界阻挡在外，突然间他觉得自己是这个星球上最操蛋的混球，竟以这样变态扭曲的方式实现了自己的性幻想。

过了一会儿他听到门打开了。Sam让Castiel坐在他对面的床上，猛拽着Dean的脚。他深吸了口气，坐了起来，知道他真的不该这样崩溃，因为Sam无法包揽所有的活计，于是他内疚地盯着他。

“他需要些衣服，”Sam只是这么说，他的眼中包含着些许理解，这让Dean想要拥抱他。

他们让他穿上了一件Sam的衬衫，袖子卷起来，免得袖口长过他的手指晃来晃去。Dean拽出一条牛仔裤，还有鞋子和袜子，虽然有些困难，但还是小心翼翼地让Castiel穿上了。他让他站起来，Sam去收拾他们的行李，很明显Dean的牛仔裤太大了，于是他抓了条皮带，开始用它圈住Castiel的腰。

当然，他得靠近点于是他就这么做了。当Castiel把手放在他脖子上，想要把他拉过来吻他时，他跳开了，既内疚又惊讶。“住手！”Dean厉声说道，他这么气势汹汹，把自己都吓了一跳，Castiel立刻跪在地上，捂着脑袋，显然等着某种惩罚。这一切发生得太快了，Dean还呆立着，张大了嘴目瞪口呆像个白痴，然后他无助地看向Sam。

Sam只是回望着他。他无话可说。Dean也无话可说。于是他们沉默地离开了旅馆。

~ ~ ~

吸血鬼只是它们中的第一个。

有许多造物游荡在这个领域，随着岁月的流逝，它们的出现变得越发频繁。Castiel一开始以为是恶魔造就了这种情形：他们出去围捕它们，然后为了某些原因把它们带回来。但过了一段时间，他意识到恶魔永远不会离开他，所以不可能是他们去把它们赶到一起。就在那个时候，他明白了那些失落的灵魂是自行找到了这个地方，找上了他。

他是天使，是迷失之地少数真正活着的造物之一。只要他**_存在着_**就能把它们都吸引至此。

[注：这是第一次正式出现这个地域的名称，Limbo。在《神曲》里，Limbo是但丁进入地狱入口首先到达的地方，所有上不了天堂下不去地狱的灵魂都栖息在此地。在宗教里，Limbo是没有机会信耶酥的人的灵魂暂时的归宿。在一般的用法中，Limbo代表的是一个三不管地带。结合本文之前的描述，选择迷失之地这个名称。]

其它天使全都远远避开，并不靠近。它们不在意他，也不在意Lucifer。它们就是它们自己，与它们交流是完全禁止的。Lucifer擅自侵入它们的空间已经犯下大罪，Castiel期望它们会为此惩罚他，但它们并没有。

起初，恶魔会驱赶他们的访客，或者，某些情况下，将它们打出去。不过几个月后，当Castiel的捕获者们开始厌倦了反复施加在他身上的折磨，他们决定利用这些造物来施展更多新花样。对于被困于此的所有灵魂而言，大部分都饿极了。

狼人饿得厉害——无法知道它在这里呆了多久，或是最后一次进食是什么时候。它把Castiel撕成了碎片，猛地扯出他的心脏。接着，它看着，任由鲜血从它的下巴滴落，就在它眼前，新生的心脏从天使破碎的胸廓中慢慢成型，破碎的骨头也开始连接起来。这极度痛苦，无法忍受，Castiel痛得已经半疯了，差点就开始求饶，开始乞求Lucifer要了他，就在那时，那只野兽又做了第二次。谢天谢地，它在他能开口之前就已经把他肺从胸腔中扯了出来，于是他得救了。

当恶魔最终用剑刺穿它，并把它丢到等着上场的其它造物边上，Castiel迟钝地意识到，当它的同类落在它身上时，他并未有任何同情之意。

缺乏同情没让他觉得有什么可担忧的。他已经远顾不上担忧了。

这里有数不清的吸血鬼，甚至没有一个在外表上看起来像人，它们尽情享用着他，一次又一次，而恶魔就在边上看着，纵情大笑。狼人也非常多，有时候它们会和吸血鬼分享他的身体，从他的大腿和小腿上肆意啃下大块肉。这里有温迪戈，邪兽鬼，摄魂女巫和变形怪，而最重要的是——**_人类_**——那些灵魂仍被束缚在地球上的人类，他们只有一半在此，鬼魂则在别处飘荡。他们是这一群中最悲伤的，也是反复令Castiel心碎的那一类——孩童，母亲，长者，无辜者。他们都像他这样被囚禁在此，只是毫无痛苦。他无法为他们做任何事，但他们用恳求的眼神看着他，无视他的痛苦。

不过，终结这一切的是魅魔。她穿过那一大群时，Castiel正强咽下一声尖叫。她饶有兴趣地看着半狼犬尽情享用着他微弱的荣光，虽然它也舔不到多少了，因为在项圈束缚之下，它已经被抑制住了。Castiel神志不清地看着她，流云般的红发卷在她的头上，嘴唇微微撅着，正若有所思地俯视着他，尽管她在这个哪都不是的地方一直保持着她的魅力，但他知道这是什么东西。在层层脂粉和唇膏的掩饰下，她是一个丑陋的老太婆。她注视着他的方式如此贪婪，比半狼犬此刻对他所做的更令他恐惧。

[注：_Succubus__，_魅魔。是指在男子睡觉的时候降临并与之交媾的女妖，源自中世纪的传说，一般形象为有翼有尾的妖艳女子，会吸取男人的精气。半狼犬crocotta。印度和埃塞俄比亚神话中半犬半狼的动物，是人类和犬类的死敌。]

“你，”魅魔指着那个女恶魔命令道，“去告诉你的主人，我会帮他得到他想要的。他只需要让我自由，我会为他击溃这只天使。”

“你他妈的算老几？”恶魔讥讽地说道。

魅魔笑了。“我可不是来找你的，亲爱的。”她说着，在她的话语中充满恶毒，带着强烈的威压，那个恶魔不一会儿就消失了。

“好了，”那个老女人宣布着，转身面向那一大群。“你们全都离开，让这可怜的天使安静一会儿。我想，他应当休息一下。走吧。**_就现在_**。”

令Castiel吃惊的是那些造物全都四下散开。半狼犬往后退了点，擦了擦嘴，小跑着离去了。剩下的两个恶魔上下打量着她，满腹狐疑地盯着她，她只是冲他们微微一笑。

“你们好啊，小子们，”她说着，充满诱惑，性致勃勃，任何脉搏还能跳动的东西都无法抗拒，因为她就是这样。“让我们去找个安静的地方，好吗？”

~ ~ ~


	2. Chapter 2

~ ~ ~

他们去了Bobby家。有种感觉，不只是出现在某个方面——什么都没有发生，也没有猎杀，应该到处兴风作浪的恶魔们安静得有如老鼠。就好像整个超自然世界全都暂停了一会儿，停下来深呼吸，等着Lucifer站稳脚跟，开始他的恐怖统治。

这个想法可不舒服。

Sam事先打过电话，向Bobby解释过发生了什么，当他们到他家时，他已经读完了所有那些东西，从如何破解一个诱惑咒到什么才是劝慰性侵受害人的最佳方法。Dean只想拥抱他，因为这简直太棒了，太有**_Bobby_**的一套了，这男人总是能妥当地准备好一切。不管怎样，他们总能指望他。

他还在自家那间铁壁屋里整了张床，又画好了驱魔咒。理论上说，要是Castiel无法抗拒他自己，任何幻想着把手放在天使身上的人最终都会把他当成一个诱人的奖品。他真的说出那些词，脸涨得通红，而Sam和Dean全都不安地低下头，像是已经有够多的恶魔用他们的爪子都摸过了Castiel。没人想要提到这些，但这已经是他们所能想到的一切了。

[注：Bobby的panic room，直译是恐慌室，非常奇怪。在原剧中那是Bobby修建在地下，全部用铁浇铸，恶魔无法入侵的房间。考虑到结构，译为铁壁屋。]

Dean把他弟弟和Bobby留在楼上，半拖半抱地带着Castiel走下台阶，走进地下室。他帮着他走进铁壁屋，让他到床上去，他纳闷该死的为什么Castiel就是不说话。他们找到他后，他几乎连呜咽都没发出过。他想知道要多久才能夺去天使的反抗——Castiel被锁了多少天，只有上帝知道，任由Lucifer摆布，还有多少恶魔，让他不得不忍受着他们的虐待，直到他再也说不出一个字。不语，不叫，没有呻吟，什么都没有。

他颤抖着，想都没想，握紧Castiel的手。“你在这里会很安全的，听见了吗？”他轻声说道。“这个房间会把那些坏家伙挡在外面。你再也不受他们的控制了，Cas。你自由了。”

Castiel垂下眼，视线落在Dean的手指上，后者的手指缠绕着他的手。Dean眼睁睁地看着他俯下身，亲吻着他的手腕，然后是他的手背，接着他惊惶失措，因为他看起来像是要开始吮吸着某些手指，于是Dean把手拉开了，轻轻的，并不想吓到他。Castiel立刻向边上看去，他的表情丝毫未变。他看起来还是空荡荡的。

“我很抱歉他们这样对你，Cas，”Dean喃喃低语，叹了口气。“你会回到我们身边的，无论如何，我知道你会的。”

当他离开房间时Castiel的眼睛并未追随着他。

~ ~ ~

他们留下他独自待了很长一段时间。

没有恶魔，没有造物，什么都没有——再一次，只有Castiel和那一片白色的虚空，年复一年，连绵不断。在他内心的某个地方，他仍是那个符合逻辑，聪明的造物，富有理性，有思考能力，而他知道没有任何折磨他的人就意味着恶魔全都返回地球，与Lucifer在一起，向他传达魅魔的口信。一旦Lucifer做出决定，无论是否会接受她的提议，他们就会回来。当他们回来的时候，这里将过去数个世纪，而在地球上不过只是区区几个小时。

Castiel思考着这一切，但他的脑子只有一小部分能够功能完好地思考着，并且把这一切和他自身的情形联系起来。他头脑的其余部分早已断成碎片，远超过他的身体。他的躯体已经痊愈了上百万次，除了喉咙上那疼痛着，震动着的瘀伤外，没有任何痕迹。

天使是有适应力的。它们被创造为战士，去掌管比他们次等的造物，仍不可战胜，浑然一体。没有一个天使曾受过这样的长期折磨，也许除了光之使他自己。没有一个天使曾像Castiel这样被如此对待过，自从他来到此地。他应该为自己的软弱感到羞耻，真的——他已经活了很久了，而他的存在还会延续更久。这在他整个生命的轨迹中根本算不上什么，转瞬之间，一个小问题，它不该像现在这样影响他。但尽管他仍有力量，尽管他仍是上帝麾下的一名士兵，他已经被环绕着他的脖子上的，奴役他的项圈削弱了，并被冷酷残暴地折磨他的人恐吓着。暴行已经够糟的了，但是性侵……Castiel连想都不愿去想。他的大脑停止了。他曾是纯洁的。他们从他身上拿走了一些东西，永远也不会归还了。

他试图在脑子里拼凑出Dean Winchester的模样，但什么也没有。他无法听见他的声音，无法描绘出他的笑容，想象着他的眼睛或是嘴唇或是双手。他是个鬼魂，存在于他的过去，然而矛盾的是，他也正是Castiel很久以前离开他时的那副样子，那么年轻，充满活力，总以他弟弟为荣，甚至未觉察到Castiel已经失踪，因为对他而言时间根本就没过多少。他的一部分很高兴Dean仍未被触及，但他的其余部分却憎恨着他，因为他什么都不知道。Dean怎么就能若无其事继续他的生活，而他却要在此忍受如此痛苦？在Dean开始担心他之前，Castiel要在这里呆上多少年？

当第一次Castiel诅咒着Dean的名字，他停了下来，惊恐地意识到他要崩溃了。他变了。他们把他塑造成某种造物，他再也不像天使那样思考，而他们还没完。

魅魔……

多年来Castiel一直神志不清，迷失在仇恨与绝望的阴霾中，但尽管他脑子里混乱一片，他知道她会回来。如果Lucifer同意让她帮他，她将回来，她将施展她的咒语和魔力，直到Castiel支离破碎。

这事一旦发生，Lucifer就会如他所愿，而Castiel将永远也回不来了。

年复一年，时间慢慢地过去，他活在恐惧之中。

~ ~ ~

Dean无法解释为什么他不能让Castiel一个人呆着。真的，这太蠢了，因为Castiel似乎就没注意到是否有人在他身边——除非他们靠得很近，当然了，那样的话他就会伸出手，试图把他们**_摸个遍_**，老天啊——但事实却是，只要他在楼上而Castiel呆在地下室，他就开始感到焦虑不安，这真是够荒唐。他试图告诉自己这只是很自然地担心他而已，因为他关心他，想要在那里陪着他。但不止这样，还有更多。

不知怎的，他觉得Castiel需要他，但他完全不知道该怎么做。

再一次，他们全都坐立不安。Lucifer已经在这世界上好几周了，显然什么都没发生。没有任何线索可跟进，没有任何构想能采取行动，他们一筹莫展。天使们把他们抛在一旁，**_恶魔_**亦不再骚扰他们。Sam负责调查，Bobby查阅大量书籍，Dean浏览各种报纸，但他们什么都没找到。最终，Dean万分沮丧，转而研究天堂与地狱，想要知道有什么地方时间能流逝得如此之快，比他所熟知的地底坑还要快上许多，让他惊讶的是，他几乎是立刻就撞中了宝。

“迷失之地，”他说着，把书直推到Sam的眼皮子底下。“Lucifer把他关在迷失之地。”

Sam皱着眉头拿起书，盯着那一页。“真的假的？那不是灵魂还未洗净原罪之前去的地方？为什么Lucifer要把他带到那里？”

“那也是在Lucifer最后划清界限时没有选择支持哪一边的天使们最后去的地方。”Dean说着，拉过一张椅子在桌边坐下。Bobby走到Sam身边，挨着他的肩膀读着那本书里的内容。“每一种宗教信仰似乎对这个地方都有自己的解释，有些说它是好的，有的说它很糟糕。照我们以往来看，他们可能全都错了，但我猜Lucifer选了这个地方是因为别的天使都想不到要到那里去找他。听起来像是个有趣的地方，说来说去都说那里什么也没有。真的，那里就是啥都没有。完全是平地，空荡荡的。就像Keira Knightley的胸。”[注：凯拉·奈特莉，加勒比海盗的女主。Dean你这嘴真是……]

Sam的视线从那本书里挪出来了一小会，丢给他一记“**_你是只性别歧视猪吗_**”的眼刀。他撅起嘴唇一副不信的样子。“你怎么知道时间在那里的流动速度不同？这里什么都没说。”

“我做了个梦，”Dean坦白，他知道这听起来会很疯，但这是事实。“那天晚上Castiel他……当他被抓了。我之前什么都没想过直到翻到这本书，但我梦见一片巨大的荒原，无穷无尽，看不到边，全是白的，什么都没有。这真的让人不安，当我醒来时我……”他本要说**_哭了_**，但最后一刻他的自尊把这词踹了回去，换成“震惊了。”

“你梦见了它？”Bobby重复着，困惑不已。“这该死的又是怎么回事？”

“你是说你能感觉到发生在Cas身上的事？”Sam歪着脑袋，他马上就心领神会。他也曾有过幻视和预感，他了解得更多。他们这些天对此闭口不谈，无论这听起来有多么疯狂。

Dean点点头，靠在椅背上，双臂交叉抱胸。“是啊，我想就是这样。嘿，他曾进到我的梦里，好多次了，也许我进去一次也不算奇怪。我什么都不记得了，真的，除了那里全是白的。那个地方就是光秃秃的，啥都没有。真的非常奇怪。但我相信他就在那里。我就是……**_知道_**。”

“也许Lucifer现在也在那里。”Bobby一下子就想到了。

“他可以在那里呆上好几世纪，组建军队定好计划，谁都不会发现异常。”Sam的表情像是他正深思熟虑。“这是个完美的藏身地。如果他在那里，那么也是阻击他的最佳地点——就不会给地球造成附带损害。”

“但我们要怎么**_进去_**？”Bobby嘀咕着，捻着胡须。“你可没法子随便在迷失之地飞进飞出。我敢打赌，没人想呆在那里，所以那地儿肯定是出不去的，要不里头那些东西早就出来了。”

“一定有些咒语，”Dean说道，“这些天**_所有的东西_**全和咒语有关系。废话么，也许还有咒语能提前知道谁在**_So You Think You Can Dance_**里能获胜。”

[译注：So You Think You Can Dance，中译为舞魅天下。美国舞蹈选秀节目。]

Bobby嘀咕出一个名字，“Bexley。她会知道。”

Sam抬头看他，“谁是Bexley？”

“住在佛罗里达。进入各种维度，她在这方面是专家。她教有钱的小孩量子物理学，没人注意的时候就做点和时间有关的那类小实验。已经有一两年没和她说过话了，但我推测她已经搞出点名堂。”

“你还有她的电话号码吗？”Dean满怀希望地问道，但Bobby摇摇头，他的心沉了下去。

“我有，好吗！但我没可能随便给她来个电话就问这种问题。首先，她会疯掉的。我怀疑她都不知道Lucifer已经回来了，这可不是你想从电话里向某个类似Bexley这种人传达的消息。她有点儿，呃，紧张兮兮。其次……”他焦躁地耸耸肩。“谁知道有谁还在听着？不，这件事我们得面对面。只能这么做。”

Sam合上手里的书，站了起来。“那我们就该马上出发。这可是几周来第一个线索。”

就这样，Dean没法呼吸了。**_Castiel_**。他不可能把他留下，他也没法和他们一起去——他需要好好休息，安安静静，不受打扰，而不是日夜兼程，要不是白天在路上跑着就是晚上歇在某个小旅馆。但他们需要去见那个女人——她可能是找到Lucifer的关键。他该死的怎么能开口说不？

“呃，等等，”他说着，焦虑不安。Sam诧异地瞥了他一眼。“Cas怎么办？”

Bobby看看他，又打量着Sam，耸耸肩。“嘿，要我不去的话，Bexley是不会和你们俩谈的。像我说的，‘紧张兮兮’。我肯定得去，那就是说要不你们带上他，或是你们中留一人扮个护士？”

“我留下。”Dean不假思索自告奋勇。即便他这么说着他也感到一阵难受。从啥时起他竟撇下Sam让他独自追逐线索？

但Sam只是说道：“好。”然后就转身离开了，他从Bobby身边走过时拍了拍他的肩膀，Dean目送着他走上楼收拾行李。

是他的想象，还是他刚刚选择了Castiel而不是他弟？

Dean知道其实不是这样的，但这个想法却令他胆战心惊。

~ ~ ~

当抓捕他的人回来时，Castiel完全心不在焉，直到他感到他们用手按住他的皮肤，这才注意到他们就在一旁。他是如此困惑，如此深陷自哀自怜，备受折磨，于是他觉得那些顺着他的胳膊摩挲着的手指都不是真的。他想那都是他的幻觉，因为已经有好几个月他都饱受幻觉的折磨，一次又一次，那些恐怖的经历一再上演，如此强烈，他几乎能尝到嘴里的鲜血。

“他早就迷失了。”一个女性的声音说道。

他睁开眼睛向上看去。站在他身旁的女人红发如火，很有魅力。他有种感觉，这女人她不知在哪曾见过。

“远远不够。”另一个声音说道，Castiel眨眨眼，瞥向另一边。他立刻认出了Lucifer，立刻就知道这一切都是真的。他马上竭力挣扎着，想要滚到离他们远些的地方，越远越好，但锁链紧紧地拽住他的脖子，痛苦万分。他不在乎。他完全清醒了，这女人是魅魔，他遇上了前所未有的麻烦，远比他不服从时还要糟。

“滚开！”他咆哮着，怒火环绕着他劈啪作响。“别靠近我！”

“这可叫我进退两难，天使。”魅魔平静地对他说道，“我答应过Lucifer，我会击溃你，作为回报，他放我自由。如果你以为这样做就会让我放弃自由，那可就大错特错了。我会击溃你，天使，让你碎成一片片，我不在乎你会怎么反抗。”

“别**_碰_**我！”Castiel大叫起来，他颤颤巍巍，几乎歇斯底里。他的视线掠过她，看见Lucifer脸上那满足的表情，他突然有种冲动，想要将那笑容从他嘴上撕掉。他猛扑过去，划破空气，双手如爪，但锁链太短了，将他硬生生拽住，摔到地上，缩成一团，干呕着，因为项圈嵌进他的喉咙，切断了他的呼吸。

这太愚蠢了，但他根本没法想清楚。其实他心知肚明，但他就是想做点什么。他不复自己。他早就不复自己，已经有很长，很长一段时间了。

魅魔突然逼近他，猛地一击让他翻过去仰面躺着。魅魔的力量远远凌驾于他，淫荡地跨坐在他的大腿上，用她那赤裸的身体将他牢牢固定在地上，轻而易举，像一个做过很多很多次的人那样熟练无比。“嘘嘘，天使，”她安慰着他，然而他怒斥着在她身下挣扎着。“你会喜欢的，你知道。没必要怕我。”

“我是**_纯洁的_**！”Castiel冲她大叫，他反抗得如此强烈，她面露狰狞，紧紧地钳住他的手腕。“我不是你能亵渎的肉欲之物！你必须**_放我走_**！”

“太迟了，Castiel，”Lucifer在几步开外悠然自得地评论道，“几世纪以前你就不再纯洁了。我知道我的伙伴对你干了什么：他们操你，一次又一次狠狠地操你，直到你尖叫出声。要是你以为他们在把你喂饱了这么多次后你还是纯洁的，那你就是个傻瓜。”

“他们**_对_**我干的！”Castiel冲他大喊，他的声音在这么久未经使用后已变得嘶哑。“我没得选！他们无法逼迫我喜欢它，这意味着我还是**_我自己_**！”

“用不了太久了，天使。”魅魔在他耳边轻声细语，随即舔上他的耳垂，让他颤抖着，接着她的舌头顺着他的脖子蜿蜒而下。她舔过他的下巴，吻上他的嘴唇，在他试图咬她时避开他的牙齿，然后她低下头，这样她就能用舌头逗弄着他的乳头。这对她也非易事——这会儿Castiel已经极度绝望，不顾一切，在她身下疯狂地翻动着，但他越是反抗，就越能感到她的力量开始影响他，她越走越低，他绝望地大叫，她的发丝在他的肚子上挠着，随着她的动作向下，向下。

她的双手滑下他的大腿，轻轻地分开它们，突如其来的恐惧从他身上窜过，肆无忌惮，Castiel发现自己一点也动不了。她的咒语缠绕着他，古老的魔法如此轻易就压制住他自身已被削弱的力量，简直让他要哭了。当她停留他两腿之间，他无能为力，当她伸出手，挑逗着他的睾丸，像是觉得戏弄它们很是有趣，他的身体也仅能轻微颤抖着。然后她的手指移到他的阴茎上，开始又拉又拽，挤压着他，**_使尽一切手段_**，他连头都动不了，无法向下看，但他能感到血液在这个他开始认为是自己的身体内横冲直撞，越跑越快，他能感到它令在她的手中器官膨胀肿大，他能感到一种低沉灼热的感觉在他的腹股沟内堆积，一种使人上瘾的，感官上的愉悦之意，这种感觉将是他的毁灭。

Lucifer得意地笑了，开始脱下自己的衣服，Castiel痛苦地盯着他，他竭力反抗着让他无法动弹的魔法，竭尽全力，但却失败了。

** _他迷失了。_ **

他变硬了。她将他一吞到底，这种感觉极尽愉悦，又带着自我憎恨，足以让他失去理智，当她的牙齿轻轻地蹭过他的老二顶端，他就会被迫挤出一声呻吟。Lucifer在他左边的某个地方笑着，但Castiel看不到他——他闭着眼睛，尽管咒语将他定得死死的，他还是设法在魅魔的碰触下拱起一点点。莫名其妙的，他想抬起手——他想用手指抓住她的头发让她别动，想要强迫她深深地吞下他，更深更多，甚至他觉得她已经在这样做了，他的心跳逐渐加快，在胸膛中砰砰直跳，他的皮肤上冒出汗珠，他高兴地哼着。

**_哦亲爱的主啊，她的感觉是那么棒_**……这个念头并不像是他自己的想法，但它却千真万确。她真是太了不起了，吮吸着他，呻吟着，她显然对此很是享受，在这个令人厌恶之地被困了无数世代后，她抓住了这一机会，从中获得乐趣，去做她最擅长的事。她是个性爱恶魔，而且是她的同类中最好的一个。她是男人能梦想到的一切。显然她也是一介天使想要的一切。

但这儿并非只有他和她两人——不知从哪儿出现一只手，顺着摸到他的胸口，逗弄着他的乳头，似要抚平它们。Castiel无须睁开眼，他知道那是光之使，他的旧友，扭曲堕落，地狱之火早把他淬炼成另一种全新的模样，饥渴淫荡，没有半分像是他所知的那个天使。他朝他眨着眼，怒视着，从心底，从内心深出唤起力量，设法能与之交谈。

“我为你哀悼，”他低语着，他的话被一声喘息打断了，因为魅魔正用她的舌头缠绕着他的挺立蜿蜒而下，直达根部。“我以为你死了，于是放弃了你。现在我希望你就是如此。”他又喘息着，他接下去那句宛如哽咽般逸出他的喉咙，“我希望，**_我_**是。”

“嘘，小家伙，”Lucifer的声音温柔体贴。他俯下身来亲吻着他，似乎Castiel嘴里断断续续发出的那些刺耳，支离破碎的喘息声令他乐在其中。“你很快就不会再反抗我了。你会知晓这些人类的身躯，因为他们的弱点会让你神魂颠倒。你能领会一切。”

“不，”Castiel呻吟着，他现在就快了，那张在他阴茎上的嘴是那么紧，堪称完美，以至于他开始忘却了他为什么要反抗，忘却了一切，只除了他所感受到的。她使劲吮吸着他，手指抚弄着他的大腿，就在他感到火焰取代了血液，在他的静脉中翻滚时，她突然放开了他，爬了起来，退开一步。

“全归你了。”她说着，带着一丝骄傲。

Lucifer转身看着她，举起一只手，她消失了。自由了。被驱逐出迷失之地，送回地球重新投身罪恶之中。

Castiel感到她的咒语被解除了，这让他头晕目眩，浑身生痛。他的老二抽搐着，隐隐作痛，渴求着更多，但他又恢复了自我，竭力用手肘撑着自己想爬起来，想爬开，但这已经太迟了。

Lucifer像只动物般扑到他身上。他抓住他的阴茎，快速抽动，相当用力，比她所做的要猛烈得多，Castiel大叫起来，因为尽管少了她的魔力，这**_感觉依然那么好_**——他没法反抗，他已深陷其中。他试图将Lucifer推开，但他太虚弱了，可怜兮兮，双腿大张，浑身战栗，一团混乱。恐惧令他喘不过气，眼睁睁看着Lucifer跨骑在他的腹股沟上，跪着挺直身体，往下一沉，进入他的体内，他的加速简单得令人恐惧。Lucifer向下滑动，直到他们的腹股沟对着腹股沟，直到Castiel感觉到他的老二完美地滑进他的身体里，像是它注定就要在那里，突然之间，他操着他，不假思索，什么都不知道了，他只知道这感觉有多好，多么完美，Lucifer是怎么从喉咙深出发出声音，野兽般的叫声让他的身体颤抖，使得感觉更加惊人。他向上耸动，无法抑制，把自己的每一毫米都注入他，汗珠从他的脸上滚落，他们律动着，他的眼睛遇上了Lucifer的双眼，被它们吸引着，为它们着迷。

“也许你并没有那么小，”Lucifer满意地咕噜着，狠狠地碾压着他，他的大腿像是要挤出点什么，他体内的肌肉包裹着Castiel的阴茎痉挛了，随着这个动作，Castiel把头向后仰去，倾尽所有，带着全然狂喜，放声大叫，将自己完全释放进地狱之王。

这种感觉如此强烈，他听见尖叫声在虚无之地回响着。其它在此地迷失的灵魂感受到了他的极乐，嫉妒着。

~ ~ ~

第一天，Dean只是坐在他身边。

也没别的什么是他能做的。Castiel不会——或是不能——说话，于是Dean替他说话，讨论着一百万零一件他通常就算是做梦也想不到会对他提及的事。愚蠢可笑，冒着傻气的，会让Sam发疯的事，更别说是Castiel了——他似乎从来就没有多少幽默感。Dean在他旁边大惊小怪地说着话，把毯子在他的肩膀上掖好，查看他是否饿了或是渴了，这真是蠢透了，因为这两者都和天使没什么关系。他检查着脖子上的瘀伤，想知道为什么它们看上去并没有变淡。当他的手指碰触着那些伤痕，Castiel突然畏缩着，但并没有把他推开。

他似乎不喜欢在床上，更喜欢呆在地上，在试过几次，皆告失败之后，Dean放弃了。他把垫子铺在地上好让Castiel能躺下——但他并不肯照做，而是把自己塞进床铺边上和一堆盒子之间的空隙里。他就呆在那里，抱着腿，下巴搁在膝盖上，明显是想让他自己尽可能缩得更小，变得更难以被发现。

到了晚上。Dean发现自己只是坐在安全屋的地上盯着他。与此同时，Castiel的视线越过他的肩膀，明显并没在看着别的什么东西。

寂静不断延伸着，Dean不知所措。

“别这样，Cas，”最终他叹了口气，挪着靠近了点。“给我点啥，行吗？让我瞧瞧你还是有希望的。”

他并没期待会得到反应，他也没有得到任何反应。他靠上前去，用手托着Castiel的下巴，将他的脑袋歪过来，这样他就能看到他的眼睛。Castiel眨眨眼，这算是有点反应吧，但他的视线落到了Dean的胯部，然后他向前倾着身体，明显在他脑子里转悠的那些事肯定和Dean心里想的不是一回事。

“不，不行，”他喃喃说着，轻轻地把他推回去靠着墙。“别这么干，Cas，你再也不必这么干了，好吗？都结束了。你不必再这样做了。”

Castiel颤抖着，目光落在地上。令Dean惊讶的是他抬起一只手揉着他的眼睛，那真是自从他出现后Dean所见到的最自然的举动了。他还皱着眉头，像是感觉头痛或是什么别的，于是Dean问道：“你还好吗？”

Castiel叹了口气。真正叹了口气，像是他是个人类或是有所反应或是什么的，Dean不禁咧开嘴笑了起来，“嘿，你在里头吗？Cas？”

Castiel看着他。他的眼神是呆滞的，Dean不觉得他能认得出他，但嘿，眼神交流就是眼神交流，对吧？他笑得更加灿烂，感觉到他周围的压力正在上升。

当Castiel舔了舔他的嘴唇，压力又回去了。他那样的举动令人不安，突然间他的眼波流转，他的嘴张开了一点点，有如他是一只狗，微微喘息。他饥渴地盯着Dean，Dean开始觉得反胃。

“呃……不，Cas，不管你在想啥，你现在就可以阻——”

Castiel突然向前猛扑，把他推倒在地，力道之大，将他的后脑勺撞到了地上——好几秒眼前金星乱冒。他一时茫然不知所措，任由Castiel爬到他身上，撕扯着他的衬衫，狠狠地吻他，不成章法，在这个过程中他的嘴唇也被撞伤了。他的手落到Dean的大腿根处，用力搓揉着牛仔布料，令Dean猛地坐直起身，惊讶地喘着气，接着Castiel疯狂地摸索着他自己的腰带，猛地拽下裤子，Dean顿时清醒过来。

“不！”他厉声呵斥，但Castiel却不予理会。他的眼神焦虑不安，充斥着狂野之色，他的脸上浸染着更多色彩，自Dean认识他以来从未见过他这副模样。他试图坐直，想要从他身下挣扎出来，但Castiel一只手牢牢地按住他的胸口，把他重新推倒在地上，力量太大了，于是Dean的脑袋又撞了一次，**_操啊_**，太痛了。他抬起双臂想要把他推开，但Castiel狠掴它们，将它们打到一边，他的表情变得阴暗，当Dean张开嘴想要说点什么，一只拳头猛击他的脸颊，令他难以置信，目瞪口呆。

之后他就不再动了。他眩晕得厉害，疼得厉害，尽管他的身体不听使唤，他的思绪却跑得飞快。**_我该知道的_**，他疯狂地思考着，**_我该知道他比我们想的还要更糟，他经受了这一切，怎么可能还和原来一样，肯定要变得暴力？我本该猜到会发生这样的事，这不是_****_Castiel_****_，这是他们把他变成的_**_……_

有那么几分钟，他以为Castiel真的会把他的裤子扯掉强奸他。恐惧笼罩着他，恐惧夹杂着疼痛，强烈的激情，然而还有悲伤——因为事若至此，他们俩无论谁都不能从中恢复过来。他知道如果Castiel真的干了，那他们俩就都玩完了。但谢天谢地，天使并没有这么做，相反，他趴在Dean的身上，还穿着内裤，不顾一切，急迫地，像只野兽一般在他身上蹭来蹭去。他不管不顾，急切地吻着他，显然完全未注意到几秒前他差点打断了Dean的下巴。Dean呜咽着，这完全太过了，远远超出他的限度，他想把天使推开但他深知Castiel比他强过百倍，而现在完全失控了——要是他做得太过怎么办？要是他折断他的脖子？

相反他得确保自己不要有任何反应，控制着自己一动不动，不想激怒他，任凭Castiel对他又拽又撞，一心希望他脑子里想到的那些事儿一件也不会发生。**_至少是我_**，他悲哀地想到。**_至少不是_****_Sam_****_。老天啊，这要是发生在_****_Sam_****_身上_**？

Castiel的手摸到身下，把Dean的腿往上拉，显然想让他把双腿环绕在自己身后，把他拉近一点，但Dean并未照做。Castiel贴着Dean的嘴发出嘶吼，低下头，舔着Dean的乳头，Dean不得不忍住一声叫喊，因为这个动作让天使硬如岩石般的老二蹭着他自己的阴茎，尽管自己不愿意，想着该有更好的判断力，它还是对摩擦有所反应。Castiel更用力地上下摆动，紧贴着他，他的动作混合着疯狂的推搡和抽插，像是他不能决定到底要做什么，于是他什么都做了。

他咬着Dean的左乳头，力道大得让Dean疼得大叫，Castiel的臀部跟着颤抖着，像是这声音不知怎么的影响了他，Dean甚至都不能想象，为何某个人的痛苦会让他如此兴奋？

不，不，这全搞砸了。这**_太可怕了_**。他受够了，他没法忍受。这不是他的Castiel，他想让他停下。

“求你了，Cas，拜托，”Dean乞求着，全然忘了在他身上的造物是如此危险。他把手放在Castiel的肩膀上，试图把他推开，Castiel因此忽地抬起头，眼睛紧盯着他。

“你伤到我了，”Dean呻吟着，Castiel的双手牢牢把住他的臀部，手指抠进他的皮肉，留下印记，让他疼痛不堪。“求你了，住手！你在伤害我，Cas！他妈的**_住手_**！疼！”

Castiel停止了。他一动不动，猛推到一半，轻声喘着气，蓝色的眼睛睁大着凝视着Dean。Dean僵住了，几乎不敢呼吸，想知道从他的脸上，他是否能认得出来。

确实。Castiel的嘴唇动了动，但没发出声音。“Dean，”他不出声地动了动嘴，然后他弯下腰，直到他的脑袋碰到Dean的胸口。他颤抖着，紧贴着他猝然而动，一次……两次……三次，他变得僵硬，发出的声音只能是呜咽，因为他到了，肩膀颤抖着，身体的其它部分绷得紧紧的。

他一过了那一刻，马上就从Dean身上滚了下来，又把自己挤进床与箱子中的空隙中，头埋在双膝间，呼吸急促，指甲抠着他自己的腿，如此用力，渗出的鲜血汇成细细的线条，顺着他的腿滴落。

Dean在地上躺了很久很久才最终坐了起来，揉着下巴。他无法抑制地颤抖着。他的胃像是在搅动。他全身都是瘀伤。后脑勺还有两个大肿块，这已经够让他头痛的了。他的牛仔裤前面是湿的，而且可笑的是，在污渍下面，他已经硬了。

Castiel只是想强迫他。Castiel，**_他的_**Castiel，刚刚打了他，咬了他，根本不知道他是谁，根本不知道自己在做什么。Castiel想要操他，只因他等不及真正去完成这件事，于是他竟隔着衣物干他。这太可笑了，这是淫秽的，这是错误的。

但Castiel也说了他的名字。

Dean盯着他好几个小时，但Castiel没有抬头。

~ ~ ~

当Lucifer弄坏他时，Castiel失去了很多。

这并非肉体上的损伤。Castiel不会有永久损伤。对他的性高潮也不会有难以描述的后遗症——它并非以那样的方式改变他，吸取他的天使力量或是任何此类的事。这更像是精神上的损坏。精神崩溃。

疼痛，Castiel可以承受，至少在一定程度上。疼痛不会有随之而来的内疚感。但愉悦……天使不该感受到这种极端的情感。他们充满对他们父亲的爱，或者，至少从Castiel的情况来说，对人类，以及其中某个人的爱，还有他的主。任何威胁，压倒这份爱的都是不允许的，亵渎神明。

与天使所爱的人发生性高潮并不是什么坏事，但与一个憎恨着上帝以及他所代表的一切，被这一造物所引发的性高潮却是不可想象的。

Castiel失去了很多。

他失去了他的声音：它消失了，滑落到他内心深处某个地方，再也不需要，再也不想要。他不再拒绝服从，他想要反抗的意志蒸发了，宛如从未有过。他失去了自我意识，再也不知道他是谁。他失去了他的尊严，骄傲，他对Dean Winchester的爱。

他得到了一个东西：色欲。

他所有的一切都被掏空了，在这片宽广辽阔，空无一物的荒原上，没有什么能让他分心的了，他将自己的每一个原子都专注于Lucifer。他的脑子里有一团迷雾，他的思维支离破碎，飘忽不定，所以Lucifer对他说的很多话他都无法理解，但他知道什么时候他被命令着，于是他竭尽全力服从命令。

如果他不这样做，他会被惩罚。Lucifer用拴着他的锁链勒死了他，当他这么做的时候，金属项圈深深嵌入Castiel的脖子里。他控制了他，鞭打他，强迫他伤害自己。在Lucifer的命令下Castiel撕裂自己的皮肤，从未有一次他能恢复理智，意识到自己在干些什么。他变得善于预测，试图抢在Lucifer知道他自己想要什么之前就能预先知晓，而他的作为让他的同伴笑了起来，给他取了病态的绰号和充满讽刺的爱称。

然而，大多时候，他们性交。

Lucifer在地狱里学会了许多肉欲的把戏。他很残忍。他喜好欺凌。他从不亲切，从不温柔，当Castiel在他身下颤抖着，他玩着心理游戏，告诉他——他太慢了，太快了，太可怜了，直到Castiel充满绝望，在他的照料下一瘸一拐。Lucifer总是很难应对。他经常指责Castiel的耐力太差，但随着时间的推移，Castiel学会一些技巧让他自己能做好准备，在他的指挥下小心地控制好身体，确保他能随时准备好照着去做。Lucifer注意到了这些变化，欣然接受。他抚摩着他，爱抚着他，把自己深埋在他的体内，继续逗留在那儿好几天，任Castiel无声地呻吟着，颤抖着。他让Castiel喝下去的远不只是他的精髓：他也喂他咽下他的血，他笑着，因为这会令Castiel恶心，无论他做过多少次。

“你愈合得太快了，”Lucifer一边操他一边在他耳边低声哼哼，牙齿在他的耳垂边上刮蹭着，这让Castiel不禁战栗着，因为他预料到一定会被咬。“每次我把你撑大了，你那么快又变回处子。我喜欢这样，但我也喜欢玩得开心。你太紧了，这让我很沮丧，小家伙。”

Castiel摇摇头——他对此真是无能为力，而且Lucifer早就知道。他想要取悦于他，他真的想，但有些事并非他所能控制。他一受伤就会开始痊愈。他对此很感激，因为Lucifer伤他太多，但他想着要是他无法痊愈，也许Lucifer会更乐意和他在一起。也许因此他会给予他更多的欢愉。

Lucifer的手现在正捅着他，手指在他的皮肤上又热又滑，但Castiel觉得他会在他能清空自己之前伤害他，结果发现很难放松。他是对的：Lucifer最终放开他，把他翻了个身，将他的腿向上弯折，紧紧地抓着它们，力量大到足以留下淤痕，他狂暴地操着他，这种感觉Castiel已经习惯了，但并不喜欢。他向下移动，在Castiel的嘴唇上印下一个吻，然后恶毒地咬着它们，利用由此产生的猝然一动来刺激自己，随着Castiel在他身下痉挛挣扎，他呻吟着。当他达到高潮，这里头就像着了火，在无助的折磨中，Castiel的眼睛几乎翻白了。

几分钟后他的嘴唇就痊愈了，当Lucifer进而紧紧地抱住他，在他耳边低语着苦涩的安慰之词，Castiel忘记了痛苦，只想着他是被爱着的。他不知道他以前是否曾被这样爱过。

恶魔们时不时出现，Lucifer会坐在后面，若有所思地搓揉着自己，看着他们轮流和他们的囚犯在一起。Castiel和他们在一起时从不射精，他觉得这会令Lucifer大怒，于是他忍住了。但他知道该如何取悦他们，于是他做到了。他记得曾经有段时间他每一步都反抗他们，但现在他是Lucifer的奴隶，他将按他的吩咐去做。他和那女人发生关系时，另一个男性恶魔从后面打开他的身体，撞进去，驱使着他更深地进入她。当他们命令他时他便吮吸吞咽。他允许他们以任何他们觉得合适的方式使用他，当他这么做的时候，他的眼睛只望着Lucifer，向他展示着他的忠诚心究竟是为谁。

当有人在他的脖子上，项圈下面的位置开了个洞，打算从那里操进去，戳穿他时，他并未反抗，而是说了些“深喉”的低级笑话，这让Lucifer大笑，放声长嚎。这一次，他花了很长时间才恢复过来，因为项圈就紧靠着洞口，迫使它无法闭合。多数时候Castiel都处在永无止境，连绵不断的痛苦中，但Lucifer就是他的膏药。Lucifer是他在这片广漠之地唯一崇拜的东西。

上帝早已被遗忘。

他们在一起扭动着，剧痛，翻滚，沉进彼此的深处，分享彼此的呼吸，品尝彼此的味道。Lucifer是Castiel的一切。他忘却了他曾经是恨他的。他只知道这个，他最爱的就是他的主人在他体内释放全部，彼时他将自己的种子撒在他的手上，无声地呻吟着。

~ ~ ~

Dean都不记得自己是什么时候睡着了，但显然那是在晚上的某个时候，因为当他醒来那会儿，他侧躺在他给Castiel铺在地上的垫子上。他恢复知觉时感到全身僵硬酸痛，他皱着眉头，想知道为啥他的脑袋快疼死了，下巴又有瘀伤的感觉。

然后他感到有只手在他的头上。

他僵住了。Castiel正用手指梳理着他的头发，一次又一次，每一下他的指尖都轻轻划到他的脖子后面，然后又回到头顶再度开始。他的手指轻柔地从昨晚他造成的肿块上滑过，安抚着它们。他这样温柔，令人惊讶，令人心碎。这里头没有任何威胁之意，即使不看他，Dean也能知道这个动作饱含着深深的关爱，体贴入微。这与性无关，也没有强占的意味。这只是爱抚。

他睁开眼睛，朝Castiel眨眨眼，天使正俯身在他上方，脸上带着如此专注的神情，几乎让Dean无法呼吸。Dean看着他凝视着自己的手指，追随着那些手指在头发上划过的轨迹，像是他想要确保自己所做的是正确的，Castiel根本就没发现他已经醒了。他像是被自己的行为吓呆了。

这感觉很可爱，但Dean还是疼得要命，很累，而且他气坏了。他不能就这么一直躺着。

“Cas，”他嘶哑地说道，他需要喝点啥。Castiel急促地眨眨眼，坐回自己的脚跟，低着头看着他的脸。Dean不知道他是否认出了自己是谁。他坐了起来，龇牙咧嘴，感到先前他没注意到的肩胛骨上的瘀伤，当时他撞到了地上。两次。

“他妈的，”他咕哝着，揉着脖子。“你昨晚真的太出格了，伙计。你不该那么做。”

Castiel把脑袋歪向一边，只有一点点，Dean感到一阵强烈的悲痛。这是个熟悉的动作，但却和他所知的表情不配。Castiel的脸上没有表情，虽然他的眼睛曾一度生机勃勃。Dean想知道他是否还记得前一天晚上，这个念头让他不由自主低下头在他的牛仔裤上寻找证据。他该把它们换了的，真的。就这样带着另一个男人留在他腹股沟的精液睡觉真是相当恶心。

他又抬起头来，Castiel也正盯着那个污渍，他眉头都皱起来了。他眨了眨眼，看向Dean，它们睁大了一点。确凿无疑：他记得。他看上去惊呆了。他又往下瞥了一眼，接着摇摇头，握紧拳头，在Dean还没来得及做任何事之前，他就开始退后，一直退回到他最喜欢的那个地方，紧靠着墙，双腿蜷缩着，顶着下巴。他的脸变得松弛，闭上了眼睛。

Dean知道他该怕他的，但他并没有。Castiel远强过他，失去理智失去控制，但他脸上这会儿的表情让Dean足以相信他不会再攻击他了。昨晚Castiel并不知道他是谁，但现在他知道了。有些事发生了变化。Dean不知道究竟这是怎么回事，他真的毫无头绪，但他感到Castiel不再那么疯狂了。

他自己搞出来的伤口让他的腿上沾满血迹，不说这个，他也显得很肮脏。Dean决定他需要洗个澡。他们俩都需要洗洗干净。这可能是件好事，显然看上去Castiel没法自己洗澡。他站了起来，痛得脸都扭曲了，接着他伸出手拉着他的胳膊。

“来吧，你这个小色鬼，”他叹了口气，“来吧，该把你洗洗干净。”

Castiel没有反应，于是Dean咕哝着把他拉了起来。他带着他上楼，注意到他似乎比之前走得更容易了些。台阶似乎让他很是迷惑，但他还是走了上去——很慢——到Bobby家顶楼的第二段台阶就显得更有自信些。Dean带他走进浴室，把他留在那里站在洗脸盆边上，然后他去拿些干净的毛巾。

当他回来时，Castiel正盯着镜子，像是被催眠了。

Dean在门口停下，看着他伸出一只手，触摸着玻璃。像是直到他的手指触到了玻璃，他才意识到，他其实是在看着他自己，接着他的手又回到自己脸上，用手按着自己的嘴。他的手指向下移动，在脸颊上一点点摸着，划过带着瘀伤的脖子，又回到他的鼻子上。像是他在提醒着，这就是他自己。

“是啊，我知道，”Dean带着疲倦的微笑评论道，“你是个英俊的混蛋。”

Castiel眨眨眼，他的眼睛眯了起来。他的嘴唇颤动着。Dean能看到他说出一个词，但并不清楚他到底说的啥，然后他惊讶地往后一躲，因为Castiel突然弯下身子，抱紧自己的肚子。他跪倒在地，干呕着，Dean仅够反应过来抓住他的胳膊，把他拉到马桶边上，免得他吐得到处都是。太突然了，他被这快速的变故惊呆了，他咒骂着，而Castiel发出可怜的，快要窒息般的声音，他的身体靠着马桶，双手拼命抓在马桶边上。它持续着，一刻不断，Dean简直不知道如何是好——如果他是个女孩他会替她兜住她的头发；如果这是Sam，他会取笑他，但要是个**_天使_**在你面前把他的内脏都快吐出来了，你他妈的能做啥好？他想抚摸着他的背或是干点别的啥，但Castiel抖得这么厉害，他很可能根本就没注意到，而且，他在呕吐，这很**_恶心_**。

然而，一旦Dean想到这一点，它就变得更加恶心。Castiel不吃东西——他不需要。最后一样通过他嘴唇的东西无非是Jimmy Novak所吃的汉堡，那还是在Castiel被拖回天堂“重新管教”那会儿。Dean怀疑在他被囚禁在迷失之地时，那里可能会照常供应全套菜肴吗？那他妈的他到底吐的是啥？

只稍需一瞥，Dean便完全清楚了，那某种白色的像牛奶状的东西，里头还带着血。但最让他震惊的还是它的量如此之多。他自己的胃跟着剧烈颤抖，他不得不离开那房间，去到楼下，去站在前廊上，就那么片刻，大口大口地呼吸着新鲜的，洁净的空气，试图将突然跳进他大脑的所有画面全都擦干净。

** _老天啊，那可怜的狗娘养的。_ **

然后它击中了他，Castiel在镜子前所说的词是：**_Jimmy_**_。_

这让Dean全身如坠冰窟，因为这是他第一次思考这个问题——当Castiel经受这一切时，该死的Jimmy Novak到底在哪？

~ ~ ~

Lucifer正说着以前的事，但Castiel只听了一半，因为他的全部注意力都集中在要怎么去动他的舌头，该要用怎样的力度吮吸，他的下巴绷得紧紧的，只能用鼻子换气。他的同伴已经完全硬了，但他却有异乎寻常的耐力，考虑到他是个天使，真的，这倒不稀奇。Castiel已经不停地服侍他好几个小时，这会儿他的嘴已经开始疼痛不已，但他不会停下。

他也硬了，但这得等Lucifer高兴的时候才会处理。Castiel知道这比自慰更好。只有Lucifer的准许他才能高潮。

“Michael太傲慢了，”Lucifer咕哝着，向前猛戳。随着Castiel的移动，锁链在地上轻轻地**_叮当作响_**。他跪在地上，Lucifer站在他面前，猛烈有效地操着他的脸，他的手指揪着Castiel头发，把他的脑袋固定住。这很不舒服，但对Castiel而言，这也是幸福。

“不过，他是个英俊的淘气鬼，”Lucifer继续说着，听起来像是在笑，Castiel不能抬头，所以无法确定。“过去我们经常在一起打架，磨练我们的技巧。他的翅膀几乎和我的一样，漂亮极了。”

他的手指突然用力猛拽着一绺头发，让Castiel被那玩意填满了的嘴倒抽着气。“已经有段时间你没张开翅膀了，对吧，小家伙？”他表情冷漠地评论着。“我不确定我们中间任何一员会有这么长时间未曾展开它们。我想知道要是你试试看，它们还能使唤吗？”

Castiel不由自主地颤抖着。他想不出会是怎样。他能感觉到它们，难受地叠着塞在身体里，渴望能得到释放，但他尽最大的努力假装它们并不在那里。只要想到最终当他展开它们时将会多么疼痛，光这就令他毛骨悚然。如果这真的能发生，如果真的他脖子上的项圈能被取掉。直到那时它们都将被禁锢着，他也是。

“我非常希望Michael能回到地球上，”Lucifer饥渴地说着。“要是能带他到这里，囚禁他，对他做遍所有这些……我会很享受。”他戳弄得更加有力，以防Castiel不确定他所指的是什么。“要是看到Michael跪倒在我的面前，那会让我很满意的。”

Castiel突然像是被刺痛了，他感到嫉妒，但他可没资格质疑Lucifer的欲望，于是他抑制住了。

“他需要有个漂亮的皮囊，Michael自视甚高，我相信他会选一个。”他低下头，向后扯着Castiel的脑袋直到他被迫放开他。Castiel舔着嘴唇，眼睛向上凝视着他，不知道为什么他的行为被终止了。

“你自己选了个漂亮的皮囊，”Lucifer若有所思地说道，“你该让我操他。”

Castiel皱着眉头。他不明白。他已经被操了，不是吗？甚至次数多到Castiel都数不清。

Lucifer的声音很严厉，但却又像是在打趣。“叫醒他，Castiel。我要见他。”

恍然大悟，Castiel震惊得无以复加。

已经有段时间他不再感到震惊了。他忍受着痛苦，然后是愉悦，然后更加痛苦，直到它成为家常便饭，每天都要忍受。他毫无怨言地承受着新主人的每一次心血来潮，每一次欲望，知道他不过是一具破碎的东西，唯一的用途就是被玩弄。但这个，不知怎么唤醒了他。使他想起了早已逝去的事物。它震醒了他，他咬紧牙关，嘶嘶出声。

他不能让Jimmy Novak清醒过来，然后默不声地看着Lucifer强暴他。他不能听到他的乞求，他的尖叫，他的咒骂——他不能**_分享_**他。Jimmy将自己献给主，侍奉于他，尽管Castiel已经记不清他的长相——也许是黑发，眼睛是蓝色的？他已经很久都没见过他了——不管他多么想取悦Lucifer，他都不应把他当成礼物送给别人。这是错误的，这是对信任的背叛，Castiel是**_绝不会这么做的_**。

他摇摇头。这是他第一次公然违抗Lucifer，这感觉就像是他割断了自己的喉咙。

Lucifer的眼睛里闪烁着惊讶之意，然后他眯着眼，怒气陡升。“你竟然拒绝我？”

Castiel一动不动，害怕地盯着他。

有那么长长的一段时间，极不舒服的沉寂笼罩四周，然后Lucifer扬起一只手，狠狠地打在他的脸颊上，他被打到一边，他的脑袋撞到石质地面上，如此有力，他的视野为之变暗了几秒。

当他再睁开眼睛，Lucifer已经消失了。

~ ~ ~

Dean又等了半小时才上楼。

他决定刚刚那些**_就当没发生过_**。他不会再去多想。已经结束了，Castiel已经又是干干净净的。就这样了。

他发现他在地板上缩成一团，汗流浃背，浑身颤抖。“一切都会好起来的，”Dean对他说着，让他坐起来。“没事的。你会好起来的，你听到了吗？”

Castiel几乎没有血色。他看起来很不舒服，当Dean扶起他时他的脸痛苦地皱成一团，但他似乎并不想再吐了，Dean觉得那他应该能像原计划那样，去冲个澡吧。

他看也不看就按下抽水马桶，里头那些玩意一概视而不见，然后他打开淋浴间的喷头，扶着他站好，心里期望着Castiel别这么一派木然，任他摆布。然而，在水雾下几分钟后，当Dean替他打上肥皂，天使闭上眼睛，像是如释重负，这真是令人耳目一新，宛如人类的反应，Dean几乎忍不住想要抱紧他。

那些他曾有过，想对他这么做的幻想如今似乎已经离他非常，非常遥远了，没有什么比强奸未遂和呕吐出精液更能让你感到性欲全无。这一次他能毫不尴尬，脸不红心不跳，只专注于将他清洗干净。他也把自己洗干净了。Dean皱着眉头看着自己屁股上新添的瘀伤，温水打在他酸痛的后脑勺时，他不禁叹着气。

Castiel脖子上的那一圈瘀伤正在慢慢褪去。Dean仔细地打量着它，迷惑不解，因为它本不应在那里。Castiel腿上那些指甲抓出来的伤口早已消失，不留痕迹地愈合了，那为什么他的脖子上仍有伤痕？不过至少现在有所改善，这也算好事吧。他不明白这是什么，但他对Castiel和天使们一向知之甚少，所以这只算是另一个未解之迷。

等他们都洗干净后，他把Castiel领到脸盆边上，递给他一把牙刷，在上头挤满牙膏，教他怎么刷牙。这一次倒不怎么顺利——Castiel显然对这件事不感兴趣，最终Dean不得不亲自上阵，替他把牙刷干净，毕竟在吐了这么一轮后，要是没把他刷到满嘴都是清新的薄荷气味，他是不可能放他走出浴室的。站在那里替一个天使刷牙真是够蠢的，Dean从镜子里瞥见他们俩那副模样，不由纳闷那个过去的Dean Winchester——那个喜欢驱魔，喜欢斩下吸血鬼的脑袋，那个在晚上纵情狂饮，末了随便带上哪个漂亮女孩，回到他的车里迅速打上一炮的家伙——该死的上哪去了。他几乎不认得那个从镜子里回望着他的Dean。这个Dean亲吻男人。他在撒旦得到快感后收拾残局。他让他弟弟一个人走了。老天哪，他让他的弟弟和恶魔做爱，把Lucifer从地狱里放了出来——什么样的人会**_做_**这种事？

他不假思索，皱着眉头，用块布将Castiel嘴唇上的牙膏擦掉，当他又看向镜子，Castiel正从那里深沉地凝视着他。Dean对着他的倒影眨眨眼，当Castiel抬起手靠近他，他设法忍住了，并未退缩，天使的手指沿着昨天晚上在他下巴留下的瘀伤缓缓移动。他的眼中带着一丝悔意，那么他确实清楚地记得曾干了这事，当他审视着这一伤害时，他的触摸是如此温柔。

“这可不是你的最佳时刻，Cas。”Dean认真地说道，Castiel放下双手，也垂下眼不再凝视。

他们都擦干后Dean翻出更多衣服，把他的一件毛衣套在Castiel的头上，又帮他穿上一条新的牛仔裤。他把自己的衣物丢进垃圾筒，反正他也不可能再穿了，他只要一看到那些东西就会想起发生了什么事。他的衬衫也被撕破了，Castiel下手太狠了。

回到地下室，天使将自己小心翼翼地塞进他熟悉的位置，靠着墙，像往常那样缩成一团。Dean看了看表，这才惊讶地发现这会儿只是早上九点。既然无事可干，他回到楼上打电话给Sam，后者现在离Bexley的家已经不远了，正在佛罗里达的炎热中闷得难受，然后他在Bobby客厅里紧张地转悠了一会儿，才意识到他还是得回到那间铁壁屋里。他不能让Castiel独自呆着。他就是不能。

他坐在他前面的地上，就像昨天晚上那样，不过这一次他坐得更近了点。过了几分钟他伸出手，抓着他的手，让天使的手指与他交握着，叹了口气。

“你会回到我们身边的，是吧？”他轻声问道，“你不会永远这样子，对吧？”

Castiel从膝上抬起头，凝视着他。他今天看上去显然更清醒了，见此，Dean很是高兴。

“你在那里多久了，Cas？”他冒险问道，“在这里只过了一个晚上，但你去了更长的时间，是不是？”

Castiel的脸抽搐着。他眨眨眼。Dean有种奇怪的感觉，这就是“**_是的_**”。“多久？”他重复着，“几个月？”

这一次，Castiel确实摇头了。Dean屏住呼吸，他们终于能交流了。“一年？”

又一次摇头。“五年？”Castiel闭上双眼，明显这是另一个**_不_**。当Dean列出更多数字，他一动不动，当迅速进入了百位数，Castiel仍然毫无反应，他感到越来越紧张。当他说到五百年时，天使突然抬头，他的眼睛湿润得闪闪发光，他摇摇头，耸耸肩，以这样的方式让Dean知道是的，可能是有五百年……但他数不清。他实际上并不知道他被关了多久。完全不知。

**_至少_**，五百年。Dean吓坏了，但并不惊讶。

“你知道现在已经结束了，是不是？”Dean问他，Castiel咬着嘴唇看着天花板。天使点点头，但他看起来并不开心。他看起来什么表情也没有，真的。Dean紧握着他的手，不知道他还能说啥好，出乎意料，Castiel也用力握了回来。

“Cas……”Dean开了口，感觉到他的心脏在胸口艰难地突突跳动，“Jimmy曾经醒过来吗？”

Castiel紧张起来，他的手指深深抠进Dean的手掌。他深吸了两口气，垂下眼看着他，眼中充满了悲伤，让Dean确信这答案是肯定的了。但他却摇摇头，而且几乎，**_几乎_**微微一笑。

“很好，”Dean低声说道，“至少，这很好。”

Castiel的眼睛闪烁着，他又盯着自己的膝盖。他的手指在Dean握紧的手中松开了。他坐着好长时间都完全没有反应，Dean一直盯着他，想知道他到底在想些什么。接着，慢慢地，小心翼翼的，Dean靠得更近。在床脚与盒子之间还有足够的地儿也能让他挤进去，忽然间，这像是很重要，他必须得这么做。当他爬进去坐在他边上，Castiel并没有反应，但就当Dean把背靠在墙上，Castiel忽地把脑袋一歪，靠在他的肩膀上，把腿伸直，伸了出去，然后闭上眼睛。

他们彼此靠得很紧。很舒服。Castiel靠着他，很温暖，Dean忍不住伸出胳膊把他搂得更近些，保护着他。他接连几个小时都没再动过，Castiel也是，除了Dean无法解释的奇怪的颤抖。

过了一会儿，Dean几乎忘了上一次他们如此接近的时候，Castiel就像是一只畜生。

~ ~ ~

一位天使造访了Castiel。

他抬起头看着它，用颤抖的手遮着眼睛，脑子里有什么东西告诉他，他本该知道它的名字。这已经过了几千年了，那时候，他看见任何一个发现自己无法在上帝和晨星之间做出选择的天使们最终都离开了天堂，而他能追溯的岁月要比这还久远。可是现在，自从他第一次与Lucifer性交以后，他似乎已经什么都无法理解了，这就使得他不可能识别出这个特定的天使。

“这就是你现在的样子。”它简明扼要地说道。

Castiel摇了摇头。他不会说话，他也不明白为什么这听起来像是对他如此失望。

这一造物上下打量着他，审视着锁链，项圈，还有他那肮脏，一团乱的身体。自从Lucifer最后一次要了他，已经过去了好几十年，甚至Lucifer在**_这儿_**也有许多个十年了，与此同时，Castiel一直为自己的忤逆行径惩罚自己，用牙齿和指甲在自己的皮肤上忏悔着。那些伤口和咬伤比他的身体受到的任何其它伤害停留的时间都要更长，Castiel不明白这是为什么。

“你选择了光之使。”天使说道。

Castiel跟着点头，接着他停了下来。在某个地方，在内心深处，他知道他并没有。彼时他选择了上帝，他对Lucifer的信仰只不过是最近的决定。他不记得为什么他改变主意了。

天使退后了点，温和地凝视着他，Castiel在它的注视下开始颤抖。他突然觉得自己毫无遮蔽，暴露无遗。他不为自己赤身裸体而感到羞愧，是因为被限制住了而倍感尴尬。他拖拽着锁链却无能为力，天使微微歪着脑袋，随着他的手移动着。

“你是被迫这么做的。这不是你的选择。”

Castiel颤抖着。

“你被奴役了，Castiel。Lucifer的力量征服了你。”

天使的双眼闪闪发亮，Castiel不得低下头盯着他的手，因为他没法再看着那双眼睛了。

“这是……”它停了一下，然后继续下去。“这是他正做着的？这是他所选择的路？我们在这里这么久了，我们不知道。”

Castiel感到愤怒像是要满溢出来，倾倒在他面前的这个造物身上。出于某种原因，这让他哭了出来，于是他把脸埋在血淋淋的双手中，用来掩饰他的泪水。

长长的，难以琢磨的沉默。

“这不是我们关心的。”天使最终说道，等下一次Castiel抬起头来，它已经消失了。


	3. Chapter 3

~ ~ ~

Dean饿了。

当然，这也不是什么惊天动地的事儿，但通常他可以做点啥，只是此刻他办不到。他正从Castiel身后抱住他，用手指梳理着他的头发，就像早上Castiel对他做的那样，他感到舒服极了，并不想动，更别说他还有同伴。但他原本就没吃早餐，而现在绝对已是午餐时分了。因为缺少咖啡因，他已经开始感到眼后逐渐积累的压力渐渐上升为头痛，因为他今天还没喝咖啡。他真的得需要挪个窝，但这越发困难。

“呃，Cas？”在考虑了一会儿他现在的可选项后，他决定他可能需要上个厕所啥的，这算是无可争辩的。“我需要上楼，就一会儿，我得走了，伙计。”

Castiel没有动，于是Dean又等了一会儿，这才轻轻地把他的脑袋从他肩膀上推开，往前靠了靠，舒展着他背部的肌肉。显然连着四小时一直靠着堵铁墙，等你换个姿势时是会发现有那么点不舒服。

Castiel坐直了，立即又抱着自己的膝盖。不过当Dean移动时，他的视线一直追随着他，眼睛清澈明亮，几乎一点也不迷茫，他的脸也多少恢复了点血色。Dean突发奇想，伸出一只手托住他的下巴微微抬起，让他露出脖子。“你的瘀伤快没了，”他观察着，挺高兴的。“我猜你的天使治愈魔法终被踢回来了。”

Castiel握住Dean的手腕——他把他的手翻过来，亲吻着他的手掌，如此温柔，让Dean喘不过气。他回想起就在几天前，Castiel还想要吮吸他的手指——看起来是那么放荡，大错特错——而现在？简直完全不同。这会儿，他带着点以前那个Castiel的感觉。他做是因为他**_想要_**做，而不是被**_强迫着_**这样做。

“你知道，有时候你有点太多愁善感了。”他带着笑意说道。

就这样，他们突然接吻了。这发生得很快，出人意料，但Dean一点也不在乎，因为它并不像上一次那样。Castiel温柔而拘谨，他举起双手放在Dean的肩膀上，就停在那里，有如羽毛般轻盈，这打消了Dean的疑虑，这一次，天使不会像之前那样忘乎所以。他甚至都不用他的舌头，他只是用他的嘴唇轻轻碰触着，吻着他，别的什么也没有，沿着Dean的下嘴唇温柔地种下一串爱抚，慢慢地吻到了他下巴上的瘀伤，还是那样小心翼翼，体贴入微。温暖的呼吸呵在那个位置上，Dean颤抖着，爱死了这种感觉，接着，胡茬刮蹭着，Castiel又回到最开始的地方，仍没有丝毫色欲，一个纯洁的吻印在他的唇上。

但Dean可不是什么圣人君子，他用舌头迫使Castiel分开双唇，长驱直入，在他的嘴里扫荡一番，什么味道都没有，甚至于牙膏的薄荷味也荡然无存，像是里头的所有的东西都被洗刷得干干净净。他的味道是那样纯净。有那么一会儿，Castiel任由他随心所欲，任意攫取，但很快，他的舌头和Dean的舌头撞到了一起，它们紧挨着彼此纠缠扭转，探察着对方，推搡着，以稳步增长的速度深入彼此的嘴里，进进出出，你推我就。Dean正开始想着这会儿逐渐变得太热了，无法再这样规规矩矩，就在这时，Castiel推着他，让他倒在身后的垫子上，慢慢地，小心翼翼地，明显在担心着自己的动作是否太快，太过暴力，这一动作背后所包含的谨慎令Dean靠着他的嘴笑了。

他知道他不该这么做。Castiel被囚禁了好几个**_世纪_**，见他妈的鬼，他回到他身边，简直不能再糟，他脑子里啥也没有，只会凝视着虚空，只想对每一个恰巧经过他身边的人都来次免费口活儿。但他今天好多了，更清醒了，Dean有种奇怪的感觉，做这个其实是在帮他，虽然他完全不知道该如何进行。当Castiel俯下身，离他很近，把住他的脸不让他动，他的身体开始刺痛，他的双手紧贴着他的脸颊，吻着他，那么深情，让Dean的老二差不多将任何尚需谨慎的念头抛到了九霄云外，立刻就有了反应。Castiel并未试着要躺在他身上——就好像他并不敢碰运气——但Dean伸出手，把他拉下来，因为他就是情不自禁。最终Castiel靠着他的胸口，笨拙地侧着身子，他们的腹股沟并没有接近对方，但Dean倒是没意见，因为他真不太确定他想要昨天那套再来一回。

实际上，他不确定自己到底想要啥，但目前来说，亲吻就很好。

他们像是吻了好几个小时。Dean肯定不会想要打断这个去看看他的手表，但它持续着，很长，很长的一段时间，长到足以让他的嘴唇完全麻木，他的舌头也累极了。他忘了他还饿着。他也不需要再去开个罐头啥的，而他缺乏咖啡因引起的头痛早就收起行囊，在他脑子里不停迸射出的内啡肽的攻击下滚得远远的了。他断定他很乐意躺在这里，一整天都这样，因为Castiel就是这样一个醉人而奇妙的东西，他为他着迷，这一事实本身亦令他喜欢，他从未对别的东西有这么喜欢过，因为Dean从未有过任何人这么对待他，从来没有，仅凭这个感觉就足以让他高潮了。Castiel想要他；这令他想要亲吻他，直到他的嘴唇肿胀麻木，直到他浑身是汗，而他的老二在裤子里早已硬了。他动作很慢，很体贴，慢慢地来，在他的唇上印下懒洋洋，慢悠悠的爱抚，手掌沿着他下巴的线条摩挲着，胡茬刮擦着，手指逗弄着下巴中间柔软的部分，然后是他的喉咙。舌头不时舔着他的脖子，嘴唇吮吸着他脖子上的静脉，吻着他脖子前面凹陷的地方，然后又向上移到他的唇上，有如它们不能分别太久，像是Castiel需要汲取Dean所呼出的气息，否则他就会窒息而死。偶尔Castiel会叹着气，像是他想要呻吟却办不到，而Dean会为他呻吟出声，因为这就是他不得不回报的一切。

当楼上的电话铃声响起，一路传到地下室，Dean懊恼之极，差点就要大叫起来。他又吻了Castiel一会儿，希望他不必离开，但他知道这是Sam打来的，而他也想知道他的任务是否成功了。他不能无视它。他轻轻地把Castiel推开，突然想到这一次他选择了他弟而不是他，尽管回到现实世界很烦人，但Dean一想到这点就松了口气。

“是Sam——我得给他回个电话。”他说着，对自己的声音如此沙哑惊讶不已。**_来点咖啡应该不错。_**

Castiel点点头，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，那副模样让Dean那根他妈的已经够狂野的老二想要大唱哈里路亚。他仰面躺在垫子上，目光坚定不移地追随着Dean站起来，看着他靠在床边让自己站稳，因为他的腿有点摇晃，大概是因为他身上大部分血液全都集中到了他的老二上头，事实上他也好几个小时没动过了。

“别走，哪也别去。”这话有点蠢。他竖起一根手指，冲着Castiel晃了晃，宛如他是只小狗狗。“我会回来的。”

Castiel看着Dean离开，他的手指划过自己的脖子，于是Dean注意到当他这么做的时候，那些瘀伤便完全消失了。

~ ~ ~

“James Novak。”

Castiel跳了起来。Lucifer的声音——任何声音——都是如此出乎意料，能把他吓个半死。花了几分钟他才回过神来，才能转过身看到他就站在眼前，双手抱胸，身边站着三个恶魔，显然是他的同伴。他们没人在笑，看上去全都非常危险。

Castiel一开始的反应是想扑到他主人的脚下，乞求宽恕——为了他的**_爱_**——但相反他却往后退，在他的锁链允许的范围内尽可能远地躲开，他的脑子转个不停，狂乱，困惑，混为一团。过了这么久又见到Lucifer他太兴奋了，他太想念他了，事到如今简直让他无法承受，没有了他，他什么都不是。但自相矛盾的是，他又害怕他，而在他的内心深处，燃起了一个小小的，带着反叛的，仇恨的火花，它一直在增强，愈演愈烈。

“他有一个妻子，和一个孩子。”Lucifer平静地继续说道。对他而言，自他最后一次到过这儿，时间几乎就没过去多久。“Amelia和Claire。Claire也被选中了，对吧，Castiel？我可是非常想见一见她。”

“不。”Castiel默默地呼吸着，感到有什么在他内心深处猛然一动。

“你将唤醒James Novak，你将让我操到他尖叫出声。”Lucifer眯起眼，他逼近一步，Castiel畏缩着。“你要乖乖听话，要不我这几个朋友们就会找出Amelia和Claire，把自从你到这儿对你干过的事统统都给她们来一遍。我们已经知道在哪能找到她们。别想对我们隐瞒，Castiel。”

Castiel真的记不得Amelia和Claire了。现在他听到了她们的名字，他能记起她们**_存在_**的事实，他模模糊糊，朦朦胧胧地回忆起曾见过她们一次，或者，可能不止一次，但在他的记忆中，她们就是一片空白，就像Jimmy Novak本人一般。

按道理，对他而言她们不值一文，但突然间这两个早就被遗忘的人类就意味着全世界。

他摇摇头，在两个他知道自己都做不到的决定间挣扎。他不能让Lucifer要了Jimmy。Castiel早已迷失，如此凄惨，不复从前，但要是他这样做，那就意味着他再也回不去了。他不能这么做，对他自己，**_或是_**对Jimmy都不能。但他也不能任Jimmy的家人们死去——他怎么能？她们是无辜的。她们不该有这样的下场。

当他意识他也不该遭受到这一切时，他震撼得无以复加。

他睁大眼睛看着Lucifer，意识到他对他的控制即将结束。Lucifer以无数种不同的方式将他击成碎片，但当尘埃落定，Castiel仍是一介天使。无论他受到怎样的伤害，无论在他身上干下多么丑陋不堪耸人听闻的暴行，他仍无法袖手旁观，眼睁睁看着无辜的人受苦。他曾因这种无能违抗天堂。他会一次再一次这么做，因为这是在做正确的事，因为这就是**_他_**。

Castiel突然知道了他现在该怎么做，他悲痛得喉咙发紧。他往自己的身体内伸出手，杀死了Jimmy Novak。

有那么一小会儿，他害怕脖子上的项圈会抑制他的力量让他无法办到，但困住他的咒语仅为了防止他力量的爆发，而非在内部使用。他把能唤起的一切都推向Jimmy，用他的荣光将他从这副肉体中释放，驱逐出去，将它留给Castiel独自一人。尽管他十分迫切，但他仍小心翼翼不去伤到他，让他保持着毫无知觉，于是Jimmy就这样逐渐消逝，他甚至都不知道。他继续前行，走向安宁与平静，Castiel只能看着他离去，一股嫉妒之意突然涌上心头——他希望也能对自己这么做。

当Jimmy飘然而逝，他的身体泛起淡淡的光芒，在它完全消失之前，Lucifer怒不可遏，他大声咒骂着，三个恶魔跳了出来。他们怒气冲冲地踢着他，不让他蜷缩起来护着自己，他们踩住他的胳膊，不让他用手保护自己的脸和腹部。那女人手里拿着一把刀子，猛地一挥，割开他的喉咙，伤口从一边的耳朵切到另一边耳朵，鲜血喷得到处都是，Castiel张开嘴，发出无声的尖叫。他感到肋骨断裂，肌肉被撕开，他体内的器官在靴子和拳头的猛攻下扭曲破裂，但即使他感到如此疼痛，他仍庆幸Jimmy已经走了，如今这个身体就是他的，只有他孤独一人，他可以治愈它直到时间的尽头，而Jimmy Novak将永远都不会被伤害。

然后Lucifer示意恶魔将他翻过去，于是他脸朝下趴着，全然无助。他们将他平放在地上，拉开他的双腿，将他的胳膊牢牢按住，而撒旦从女人手里接过刀子，将它强行捅进他的体内，如此凶猛残暴，Castiel挣扎着，发出几乎是（但并不完全）一声尖叫。

~ ~ ~

Dean离开了30分钟。他用了浴室，洗了脸，一边擦干一边盯着自己在镜子里的脸，想知道为啥自己的嘴唇没有明显的伤痕却感到这么痛。他煮了些咖啡，一边喝一边和Sam通电话，后者告诉他，他和Bobby从Bexley那里发现了不少东西。虽然他弟弟并没有告诉他具体他们得知了什么，但他知道电话里并不安全。该死的，近来就没什么谈话能确保安全，但他们仍在尽最大的努力从恶魔和天使眼皮子底下躲开。

“Castiel怎样了？”Sam问道。

**_简直难以置信，我谢谢你啊，_**Dean心想，但他答道：“好点了。”

他做了个三明治，分成四口就吃完了。他的胃躁动不安，但不是因为肚子饿。当他喝完最后一口咖啡，他琢磨着他是不是在遇上Castiel之前就变得这么娘唧唧的，或是他在地狱那会儿有人玩弄了他的DNA，等他回来时激素太多或者多了什么类似的破玩意。

他用手背抹抹嘴巴，放下咖啡杯，转回地下室门口，就在这时，Castiel开始尖叫。

Dean快速冲下楼梯，速度太快了，他都不确定自己的脚是否沾到了地面。他冲进地下室，看到Castiel手脚并用，跪倒在铁壁屋的中央，他低着头，全身无法抑制地颤抖着。他赤裸着身体，像是被猛地扯动着，背上和肩膀上的肌肉剧烈抽搐着，Dean盯着他，完全困惑不已，他又尖叫着，像是竭力要缩成一团，他的手指在地上发出刺耳的刮擦声，有如他想抓住什么坚持下去。

Dean跪在他面前，他吓坏了，但Castiel看都没看就把他推开。这一推如此有力，Dean整个人被摔了出去，直接撞上了最近的墙壁，他的身体撞在金属上，发出响亮的一声哐铛，在室内回响。“怎么回事？”他喊着，回应他的是另一声尖叫。Castiel摇摇晃晃地爬起来，直到他跪坐在地上，他把头往后仰，暴露出他那光滑无痕的喉咙，然后他喊着一个词：“求你！”像是恳请，像祈祷，像**_要求_**。

有什么东西在房间里急促地——Dean不知道那是什么，一阵风？一个存在？或者别的什么——紧跟着是一阵看不见的劈里啪啦，像是电流。Castiel的身体猝然一震，又是一声尖叫，Dean惊讶地目睹翅膀从他的背上长了出来，自他身体的两侧颓然落下，柔软的，却带着强有力的**_撞击声_**摔到了地面上。

Dean盯着它们张大嘴巴，完全呆滞了，他的眼睛告诉他，它们就在那里，然而他的大脑向他保证这玩意肯定不存在——它们不可能存在，因为即使他知道天使有翼，他以前也见过它们的影子，他肯定不该真的能看到它们吧——它们带有魔力，神秘莫测，是某种你知道但绝不可能亲眼目睹的东西。它们怎么可能在这里，实实在在，结实巨大而不仅仅是影子？

但它们就在那里，而且似乎将它们生长出来痛苦得难以忍受。Castiel的眼睛几乎要翻白了，他瘫倒在地上，像是没了骨头的一堆破烂，他脸朝下趴着，身体颤抖着。Dean盯着他背上的羽毛，震惊到无法呼吸，他的大脑挣扎着想要弄明白他所看到的东西。翅膀看起来就不对——他意识到了——它们皱巴巴的，扭曲变形，就像是蝴蝶第一次从茧里爬出来时翅膀的样子，得等它们干了并且活动开去。羽毛是棕色的，在地下室柔和的光线下微微闪烁着彩虹般的光芒。但除了这个，看上去就很普通，而且它们横七竖八往各个方向支棱着，凹凸不平，凌乱不堪，有一些残缺了，甚至折断了。Dean盯着那对翅膀，它们微微移动着，一次小小的抽搐让它们的主人从喉咙深处迸发出一声低沉痛苦的呻吟，突然间Dean**_恍然大悟_**。

Castiel已经被困在这个身体里成百上千年了，彼时他无法伸展他的翅膀。它们一定像是被紧紧地绑住了。血液无法流通，肌肉全都痉挛了，肌腱会疼痛收缩。过了好几个世纪后第一次得以再展翅肯定痛得要命。难怪他终于能发出声音——这么久之后，这么做一定让他肉体上的疼痛难以承受，以致于哭喊出声。

Dean仔细看着那对翅膀，注意到它们仍紧紧地收拢着，像是Castiel还没有足够的勇气将它们展开。也许他办不到。也许它们就是不听使唤，也许他会因此瘫痪。Dean紧张地咽下一口唾沫，他意识到他该尽力帮他，但他能做啥？

他爬到他身边，伸出一只手抚平他的乱发。Castiel猝然抖了一下，但并未躲开。他的呼吸如此沉重，像是他刚跑完马拉松，他大汗淋漓，有如从刚水里捞出来一般，羽毛也一样。Dean摸了摸其中一根羽毛，惊讶于它竟是那样柔软，尽管Castiel绝不可能看到他在做啥，他还是在他身下呻吟着，声音嘶哑，充满绝望。

“你能感到我碰到它们吗？”Dean迟疑地问道。他的心脏像是蹦到了喉咙口，正狠命捶打着，这整件事都怪诞极了，简直不像是真的。“它们是不是……我是说，它们是不是很敏感？”

Castiel点点头，还在发抖。他急促地喘了口气，Dean突然有种感觉，这让他难受极了——Castiel一定是在哭啊。他无法坐视他如此痛苦，于是他俯下身去，在他脖子后面亲吻着，安抚着他，然后他直起身，盯着皮肤和翅膀连在一起的地方。这是最奇怪的事了：翅膀以某种方式从他的背上长出来，每只翅膀的根部都从Castiel的肩胛骨上隆起，大而结实的骨头和肌肉呈拱形，向上伸展，而底下只是普通人的身躯。老天哪，那羽毛真是一团糟，Dean对鸟类翅膀根本不在行——他妈的他怎么可能懂？——但他知道它们应该看起来平平整整，以对称的方式向下伸展，相互交错，均匀成形，符合空气动力学的平面。但实际却不是如此：它们扭曲着，绞缠在一起，斜向一侧或是完全颠倒方向，这绝对是大错特错。

他情不自禁，他开始抚摸着它们，让它们能恢复平整。Castiel发出低沉的嘶吼，浑身都在发抖，但他没有叫他停下来或是把他推开。当Dean抚摸着他时，他握紧拳头，压抑着呜咽着，而Dean设法抚平越多羽毛，他的呼吸就越发粗砺。一开始Dean很小心，感觉像是他正做错了什么事——这些可是**_天使的_**翅膀，尽管它们并非纯白色，也没有闪闪发亮；他不由得感到他的双手像是在亵渎它们。但这像带着某种催眠作用，能让它们从这一片混乱的状态变得有序，几分钟后他找到了一种节奏，享受着羽毛在手指间来回滑动的感觉，发现它以一种奇怪疯狂的方式放松下来。

然而，这是一项艰巨的任务，因为羽毛的数量惊人：要是它们展开，翅膀一定相当巨大。Dean早就知道了，在他第一次见到Castiel的那个晚上，他看到了它们的影子，但现在它们全都在眼前，所有的羽片和羽轴全都在他的手下，翼骨和他的腿差不多粗细，支撑着它们的长度，他明白，为了承受它们主人的重量，翅膀必须足够**_巨大_**。

Dean永远无法真正理解魔法，他真不知道Castiel不需要它们时到底把这对玩意收在哪。要是他想个没完，他很可能会疯掉，于是他干脆不想。

花了他好长时间才弄好一只翅膀，但他的努力却受到阻碍，因为即使当Dean轻轻地试着替他分开骨头，Castiel也无法展开它。仍有好些羽毛卡在他无法够到的叠起来的地方，当他对另一只翅膀如法炮制，他又遇上了同样的问题。但他还是尽他所能，一个小时过去了，又一个小时过去了，Castiel慢慢在他的安抚下放松下来。

“你确定你不能把它们张开吗？”Dean即将完成那会儿，他最终问道。所有的羽毛全都井井有条，反正，那些他能够到的部分吧。

“很疼，”Castiel粗鲁地回道。这是自他回来之后Dean第一次听到他说话，但还来不及高兴，Dean听到言语中的痛苦，只感到一阵同情。

他意识到他的手指有刺痛的感觉：接触过所有的羽毛后，它们变得热乎乎的，特别敏感。他试探着闻闻它们，但它们闻上去啥味道也没有。翅膀既温暖又特别柔软，就像一张床，这会儿它们被注意到了，看起来非常漂亮。一时心血来潮，Dean跨坐在Castiel背上低一些的地方，他的膝盖消失在羽翼的最下端，他同时用手分别摸着它们，一路向下，无法相信世上竟然有这么绚丽动人的东西触手可及。Castiel在他身下动了动，他的臀部猛然顶起，一个声音从他喉咙逸了出去，尽管他从未听到Castiel发出过这样的声音，Dean可是清楚得很这代表着啥。

“那让我直说吧，”他宣告着，带着玩弄的意味，“你喜欢我这么做，对吧？”他再一次用着双手顺着它们抚摩而下，Castiel再次呻吟着，像是连脚趾都蜷了起来。“我知道了，”Dean欢快地说道，“翅膀就是一个性感带。你们这些家伙们会互相测量吗，看谁的翅膀能张到最大？女天使也会这样？”

他又把双手伸进翅膀……接着，当它们突然从他的手中完全消失，他差点脸冲下摔在地上。不过就眨眼间，它们不见了，又被收了起来，这么快就不复存在，他甚至都没听见它们移动时的沙沙声。Castiel嘶嘶出声，那只能是这一动作让他疼痛不已，接着他从他身下扭出来，把他摔在垫子上，这力量可令人不安。Dean的第一反应是打了回去，Castiel一头撞向他，趴在他身上，饥渴绝望地用鼻子蹭着他的脖子。

“哇哦，”Dean大叫着，目瞪口呆，“放松点儿，小子！”

Castiel似乎完全没听到他的声音，他在他左边的耳朵上咬了一口，坐了回去，轻易就撕开了Dean的衬衫，像是这只是蜘蛛网造的，而不是棉布。他的手落到Dean的腰带上，Dean都还没机会动动肌肉，他的牛仔裤内裤就被迅速拉下，鞋子和袜子也同样高效地消失了。Dean有那么短短一刻，震惊不已，脑子想着**_我他妈的被扒光了！_**接着Castiel从他脖子的凹陷处一路舔到了他的老二上头，在那以后，坦白地说，Dean啥都想不起来了。在他老二上的那张嘴——灼热，饥渴——好吧，那是**_Castiel_****_的嘴_**_，_Dean很快就变硬了，他很惊讶自己居然还没晕过去，因为他身体里所有的血全都一路呼啸着，从他的大脑冲向他的腹股沟。

“该死的，Cas，”他低声吼叫，无法阻止自己从垫子上拱起，戳进他的嘴里；他吮吸得如此用力，如此坚决，Dean琢磨着他是不是会完全吞下他的老二，永远也不还给他，但他可没在抱怨，因为这感觉简直惊人的好。没有一个女人曾对他如此粗暴：老实说，他可不确定女人是否能做到，或者说，甚至另一个男人，因为，也许这是天使才能办得到。它可能会很痛但却并没有，谢天谢地，当Castiel的脑袋上下摆动，Dean开始泛起温柔的渴望，他心里的一小部分知道这能感觉如此之好，是因为他做过那么多练习……几世纪以来，花了那么多时间吮吸着属于恶魔和Lucifer的老二，他妈的不知道还有谁，这个念头一蹦进脑子里，Dean突然吓坏了，竭力想挣脱束缚，因为，在所有那些之后，这怎么可能是好事？他不是在这里占便宜吗？他该死的到底在**_干啥_**？

Castiel不让他动。一只手掌正打在他胸口，按住他让他不得动弹，Dean试图抱怨，但他这会儿连呼吸都困难——Castiel在吮吸中加进了舌头，它到处滑动，完全清楚该怎么运用它，在哪里用它按一按，搞得Dean只想尖叫。他感到他的老二甚至都不是他的了——他从没感到能这么完美，这么清晰，他的每一根神经末梢都在冲他尖叫着，**_这太棒了，你他妈的不要停_**！

压力堆积得极快，他只剩下足够的脑细胞勉强维持运转，还能在达到高潮前断断续续地喘息着，给他的床伴发出警告，他用颤抖的手抓紧身边的垫子，不顾一切地往Castiel的嘴里抽送，将所有一切全都倾泄其中。就是这样，就是**_这样_**，这是他第一次和男人冲上颠峰，更别说这是个天使了，他花了不到三分钟就到了那里，这真是令人尴尬，但他不在乎。这太令人惊叹了，叹为观止，难以忘怀，尽管它很短暂。Dean倒在垫子上，抬头看着天花板上的风扇，他的视线似乎无法集中。

**_这真是_**……**_这真是_**……

Castiel的双手突然放在他大腿内侧，把它们左右分开，这花了Dean一会儿才回过神来向下看去。他张开嘴想要说点啥表示抗议，但Castiel脸上的那副表情却把话从他嘴边偷走了。他很专注，很坚决，他如此专心致志，额头都堆起了皱纹，他往两根手指上吐了点唾沫，然后把它们放低抵着Dean的入口。他的嘴唇被精液浸湿了，Dean忙着盯着它们看得入迷，整个人晕乎乎的，根本就不知道接下来要发生什么。在他意识到之前，Castiel的手指已经在他体内了。

他咒骂着，猛地抵制着，但Castiel用他另一只手按住他胸口，把他压了下去。Dean突然觉得他不想这么做：在他昨晚那么干之后他不确定是否还会信任Castiel了，而他把他按死在地上的方式无疑更是火上添油。这感觉超出了他的控制——Castiel比他强大太多，太过有力。他脑子里突然闪现之前那对皱巴巴的翅膀，以不可能的方式从他的肩胛骨里伸展出去，这给了他重重一击，Castiel和他甚至都不是他妈的同个**_物种_**。在天使手中Dean啥都算不上：只是个小小的，易征服的人类，他身上都还带着他们上次纠缠在一起时所留下的瘀伤。

还有Jimmy，真他妈的见鬼，_Jimmy__——_要是Jimmy就在里面冷眼旁观，老天啊，Dean是绝不能这样做的，为什么他5分钟前都没想到这个，就进了那可怜家伙的嘴里？

“不，Cas，停下，”他厉声咆哮，在他身下奋力扭动，他的声音有些绝望，“求你了，住手！”

他以为Castiel会无视他，正准备好为自由而战，但Castiel让他惊讶了。他僵住了，手指依旧在Dean的体内，抬起头关切地看着他。有那么一会儿他们只是凝视着对方，Dean费了好大劲才组织出完整的句子。

“我不能这么做，”他喘息着，“Jimmy呢？”

“他走了，”Castiel回道，他的声音不过比低沉沙哑的气音略好那么一点。

Dean眨眨眼。“哦，”他应着，猛地一推，“去哪了？”

Castiel只是用一根手指按在Dean唇上，摇了摇头——他不想说这个。Dean皱起眉头，他把脑袋往边上挪了挪好能再张嘴说话。“他死了吗？是不是？”

Castiel垂下眼，点点头。

这个消息让Dean沉默了一会儿，他考虑着其中的含义。他甚至都不了解Jimmy——见过他，当然，他也见过他的家人，但他没法切实地感到和他有啥联系。他感到有些不安，但他对这个消息并没觉得有什么特别难过，就像他这些年来和Sam见过的那些在与邪恶斗争中丧生的数百号人一样，并无区别。过不了多久，你就开始预料到死亡了。而Castiel还在这里，仍呼吸着，尽管事实上拥有这个身体的男人已经死去。这让事情变得有点混乱，但他很高兴。在过了这么长时间后，要是Castiel换了张皮，他可不知道自己能不能应付得来。

“好吧，”他叹了口气，又深呼吸了几次。“那么我们就不需要担心他了？可怜的混蛋。但是Cas，你得知道你昨晚把我吓坏了。你疯了，伙计。你太吓人了，知道吗？我还是——”

“我不会伤害你的，”Castiel急切地打断他，内疚让他神色黯淡，“我向你保证。”

“我不是白痴，”Dean不理他，坚持说下去，“我很清楚你这些年发生了什么。有时这会让你该死的发疯，我明白。但你需要多点时间，你才回来几天……老天啊，你五分钟前才刚能开口**_说话_**，更别说做别的了！我不想让你这么做，然后又疯掉了。我不像你，Cas。我没法像你那样只要一集中注意力，瘀伤就能变好。”

Castiel没有说话，但他叹了口气，然后弯下腰亲吻着Dean下巴上的那些瘀伤。有那么几秒，Dean的脑子变得一片空白，因为他的嘴唇是那样柔软而温暖，在这个动作里有一种极为宜人的，隐隐作痛的温柔，但他恢复了神志，小心翼翼地又把他推开。“不，Cas，你为什么要这样做？为什么你现在动不动就要做爱？不是说我不想要你——”他不由得咽下一大口唾沫，低头看着Castiel的老二——涨得通红，已经硬了，就在他床伴的两腿之间，对他来说真是太迷人了。除了他自己，Dean从没握过其他任何人的鸡巴，他真是非常想看看这会是什么样子，它手感如何，要怎么对付它才会让Castiel气喘吁吁，放声呻吟。“你一定想谈谈，对吧？”他继续说下去，迫使自己集中注意力，“把它全说出来。你经历了这么多，却什么都不说，就这么缠着我不放？那不可能是健康的，伙计。性可不是一切。”

“你要我说什么？我现在只知道这个了。”Castiel安静地说着，他低下脑袋，亲吻着Dean的肩膀。

这些话充满了那么多听之任之，逆来顺受的意味，让Dean浑身发冷。**_操他的，他到底经历了什么，让他觉得像是_**……

“对不起，”他对他说着，轻轻抬起他的脑袋，让他仰起头，将他的脸捧在手中。“该死的，Castiel，我真的很抱歉。”

但Castiel像是完全没听到他的声音——他的眼睛专注地盯着Dean的嘴唇，它们看起来是那样饥渴。不知怎么的过了一会儿Dean才意识到那两根手指还在他的体内，它们正轻轻地移动着，以一种出乎意料，相当愉悦的方式抚摸着他，他的整个身体都在颤抖着，但他不太明白这是为什么。

“让我做这个，Dean，”Castiel声音沙哑地恳求着，让他们的额头贴在一起。“我需要这样……我**_需要_**这个。”

Dean觉得他就像站在十字路口。他真的哪条路都不想选，但他必须得做出选择，出于突如其来的恐惧，他选了看起来最没吸引力的路。管他妈的，他总是喜欢挑战。

“随你吧，Cas。”他喃喃着，叹了口气，然后闭上了眼睛。

Castiel无需他说两遍。连开场白都省了，他的手指用力操着他，即使Dean在这方面还是个处子，他显然是个专家。它很痛，但它却没有：Dean不能完全调和这一事实，即它非常的不舒服，**_手指真的不该进到那里_**，但实际上它时不时感觉就像是世界上最神奇的玩意。Castiel发掘出并按摩着的地方只可能是他的前列腺，某个在这之前Dean从未想过的，这也是他身上重要的一部分，每按一下都让他剧烈震颤，气喘吁吁。每一次他有如此反应，天使都俯下身亲吻着他，带着淡淡的微笑，偷走他的呼吸，这足以弥补任何痛苦。Dean看着他专心操弄着，惊讶于他这样做着看起来是如此自然，不免暗自疑惑他是如何学会的——花了多少年，有多少次他做错了结果被惩罚——他无可抑制地感到有点恶心。但Castiel似乎并不在意，当Dean端详着他，他抽出他的手指，在手掌上吐了口唾沫，握着他的老二撸了撸，带着十足彻底放松的神色，引导着它进入他的体内。

Dean猝然震颤着呻吟着，声音很大，在地下室内回荡着。这感觉真是怪极了：**_该死_**，这很怪，虽然它并没有像他担心的那么痛，大概得归功于Castiel很花了些时间先帮他好好开拓过了。他能感到在他体内的肉块，厚实，温暖，沉重。他想知道女人也会有这样的感觉吗，当他进入她们那会儿。他感觉被侵入了，他的身体有点害怕，但同时它也感到愉悦，像是他曾少了点啥，但现在完整了。当Castiel动了起来，进一步滑得更深，然后再拔出来直到他就快完全离开他了，这感觉是如此彻头彻尾叫人困惑，Dean几乎要放声恸哭。

他试着放松，当Castiel开始有节奏地摆动时，他让自己保持安静，他的手落在了床伴的臀部上，而天使向他一推而入，然后静止了几秒，接着又做了一次。Castiel浑身是汗，滑溜溜的，Dean的手指想抓住他却滑开去，于是他抬起一条腿，尽可能缠绕在他的背上，等他确定这个姿势他可以做到时，他把另一条腿也勾了上去。于是，这改变了Castiel撞向他的角度，Dean呻吟着，因为这让他的前列腺受到了比之前更猛烈的攻击，Castiel更用力地操着他，让他颤抖着，似乎这样做很舒服，Dean动的时候他甚至都没反应。

这又持续了一段时间，在他上面的那具身体时不时加速或者慢下来，从Castiel唇边吐露出柔软的气息，他闭着眼，一次次将自己顶进Dean的深处。他俯在他身上，双手撑在Dean肩膀的两侧，用以稳住自己，当Dean抬头凝视着他，汗水从他下巴滴下，落到Dean的唇上。他把它舔掉，喜欢它的味道，这让他们之间疯狂的亲密关系更近一步，然后他抬起手，拇指在Castiel的乳头上捻着。天使立刻睁开双眼，把Dean的手指拉到嘴边，轻轻地咬着它们。他的舌头轻弹，在它们之间扫来扫去，这让Dean的老二抽搐着，对他来说，又能再硬起来还为时过早，但他能说他的身体渴求着更多。

Castiel的呼吸加快了。Dean能感到他的戳刺变得更加急迫，他用力地抚摸着他，让他他眯起眼，目光闪烁，他不得不咬住嘴唇以免骂出声来。他盯着他的床伴，完全入迷，渴望着能看到他冲上颠峰时的表情。让他惊讶的是，恰恰就在那时Castiel睁开双眼，呻吟着“Dean……”，他的身体以如此大的力量律动着，进入他，爆发出一阵快感，让Dean的脊柱迸发出一阵快感。紧随其后，Castiel的胳膊像是失去了力量完全垮了，他倒在他身上，颤抖着，Dean用胳膊搂住他，抱紧他随着他颤抖，轻轻抚平他的肩膀，尽量不去想缠绕着的翅膀，恶魔，和撒旦。

因为他对这整个男男之事还是个新手，所以有那么一会儿他根本不觉得古怪，Castiel仍在他体内——或者就这点来说，他感觉还是硬得厉害。不过，他确实觉得有点怪——Castiel舔着他的肩膀又开始抽插，实验般的，缓慢的，但伴着心满意足的叹息。Dean不假思索地把腿分得更开些，好给他留出空间，但接着他意识到了，皱起眉头。

“你他妈的怎么又准备好来一发？”他咕哝着，不过他已经知道答案了：**_天使的力量_**。

Castiel没有回答，他只是吻着他。他吻着他，温柔而缓慢，小心翼翼，哦**_操_**，这简直辣得要命，无法忍受。Dean又开始变硬了，他嘴里的Castiel舌头比在他屁股里的他的老二更能刺激他，这让他有点吓到。当然了，因为Castiel完全趴在他身上，他的腹部正好搓揉着Dean的老二，所以这自然有所帮助，而且事实上，当Castiel吻他的时候一直在微笑着。这让Dean想要把他吞下去，抱住他，尽可能搂紧他，挤压着，像是把他揉进自己的身体里，因为Castiel在经历了这么多操蛋的破事后他还在**_微笑_**，那就是说他已经把它们抛在脑后——也许就是**_因为有了_****_Dean_**他才能看开，就是因为他们现在所做的这件事，这让Dean觉得简直太棒了。

他用手指拨弄着Castiel的头发，手握成拳，攥着他的头发让他无法动弹，如此一来他们的舌头就能尽情纠缠在一起，Castiel的胸口震颤着，发出低沉的呻吟。他现在抽插得更为有力，他们俩汗津津的皮肤更增加了滑润度，Dean突然意识到他也热得要命，全身都被汗水浸湿了；他能闻到自己的味道，他也能闻到Castiel的气息，这是一种令人愉快，男性的气味，让他禁不住用鼻子深吸了一口气，然后屏息，感受着它。女人闻起来不是这个样，女人的气味是香水和唇膏，除臭剂和美发香波。Castiel闻起来就是性爱。除了性爱，什么味道都没有，这是Dean一生中闻到过的最火辣的玩意。

接着，Castiel在他的体内猝然一震，往后仰起，分开了他们的唇，他的脑袋落在Dean的肩膀上，艰难剧烈的喘息着，热气滚滚，喷在他的皮肤上。Dean一动不动，紧紧地抱着他，觉得这大概还没结束。Castiel可能只是又来了一发，但Dean想，这仅仅是个开始。

果然，Castiel还是那么硬。他没有拔出来，仍在他体内，Dean意识到这点时他感到一阵突如其来的恐惧，但其中有一半是愉悦——他们将把这件事继续下去，很长，很长的一段时间。

他只希望自己足以应对。

~ ~ ~

当最后一次Lucifer要离开的时候，Castiel只不过是地上一摊破破烂烂，鲜血淋漓的肮脏玩意。他动不了。他说不出话。他几乎无法呼吸。他的眼睛，耳朵，喉咙里全是血。甚至就在他感觉到他的身体自行修复着最后施加于它的攻击时，其中一个恶魔猛地将一把刀深深插入他的肋骨之间。Castiel猝然一震，极度痛苦地抽搐着。

但尽管如此，即便经历了**_这一切_**，Castiel仍盯着Lucifer，暗暗希望他能留下来。在数不清的岁月中，他只知道Lucifer，没有了他，Castiel再也不知道自己是谁了。

“等你们玩够了，你们该把他给那些住在这里的东西，”Lucifer说。他的声音低沉，充满失望，他说话的时候并没有多看Castiel，像是Castiel根本不值得他的凝视。“它们可以在剩下的永恒时光中用他找点乐子。”

“你希望我们这样干多久？”一个男性恶魔问着，在Castiel的脊椎底部踢了一脚，看着他痛得扭动。

Lucifer耸耸肩。“你们爱多久就多久。他蔑视我。现在我不管他会怎样。把他踩在地上，把他碾成烂泥。只要确保他知道这永远也不会结束。”

当他离开，Castiel确实非常**_想念他_**，就是这样，而最重要的是，这让他相信他是无可救药的。

他开始哭泣，但疼痛很快就变得更加严重，他甚至连这都做不到了。

~ ~ ~

过了一会儿Dean已经用光了他的脏话。他发现在这些咒骂里头只有很少一部分在某种程度上不算亵渎神明，即使Castiel在他呻吟着“上帝”或“耶稣”或“基督”时从未说过一句惩罚的话，他也知道他不该把它们说出口——Castiel确实**_认识_**那些家伙们，让他在做爱的时候听见他们的名字可不太好。正是这个念头让Dean想要惊恐地尖叫着逃走，但他控制住自己，尽量别和这个问题或是那些字眼纠缠不清。

最终他决定用这个谢天谢地，无所不能的“操”——于是这么用就对了。他喘息着一次又一次吐出这个字眼，而Castiel则把它付诸现实。似乎也没有更能表达的了，而把它带到嘴边根本不需要太多脑力。

然而到了最后Dean发现他已经完全说不出话。他只能拼了命坚持住。

Castiel操着他。操着他。继续操着他。它持续了**_几个小时_**，不久就开始疼痛，因为人类的身体本不应该被这样使用，Castiel也不像他所能做到的那样温柔，虽然他从没做得太过分。但Dean并不想要他停止：尽管他不舒服，但这仍感觉妙极了——如此亲密深入，他简直不敢相信他以前竟然没有试过，但他之前也从未有过一个他这么想亲近的伴侣，甚至，能对其有像这样一半的信任。

因为Castiel总是知道什么时候该停下来——当他把Dean弄得太过，当他需要躺着安安静静喘会儿气——他会感觉到。他很清楚什么时候Dean能再度容纳他，似乎也不知怎么的就能明白什么时候Dean能准备好去感受，让一只手把住他的老二，用恰到好处的力度抚摸着他，带着他令人惊讶地，无法可想地，在同一时刻达到高潮。在过去的几小时内Dean已经来了四、五次——与他的床伴相比根本不算什么，到了这会儿，他肯定已经达到两位数了——事实上他甚至不确定要有多少次才是他脑子已经失控的标志。他的存在充满了懒洋洋的灼热，和缓慢地，稳定地在他体内燃烧着的Castiel，滑动着，汹涌澎湃，像是它知道他想要什么，该如何填满他，使之完美无缺。他的整个世界就是躺在他身上的Castiel沉甸甸的身躯——Castiel从不坐起来，除了偶尔低下头舔着他的胸或脖子外从不移动，但他总是回去亲吻着他，Dean觉得他永远也不会厌倦他的舌头或是觉得那绵柔温暖，湿润的气息已是太多。Dean唯一的动作是抬高或者放下他的腿，向上弯曲他的膝盖或是用他的大腿尽可能有力地缠住他床伴的臀部。他们俩全都浑身是汗，Dean不得不一直眨着眼免得汗水跑到眼睛里头，但这有助于Castiel上下运动他的身体，气喘吁吁，盲目的，色情的，摩擦滑动着，这一切几乎让Dean直接叫起来。他们太热了，**_真是操他妈的热_**，Dean身下的垫子已经完全湿透了，涩涩地粘在他身上，房间里开始充满性爱的味道，而Dean能闻到的只有**_Castiel_**。胡茬刮伤了他的皮肤，像在燃烧，但他不在乎——该死的他一点也不在乎，他不在乎他的嘴唇已经被又碾又吸，刺痛不已，或是在这之后他该有一星期都无法坐下。

Castiel操着他，缓慢而肯定，将他的精华全部释放在他的身体里，灼热粘糊，因为它润滑了他的动作，就像Dean的精液这会儿涂满了Castiel的双手，于是跟着遍布他的全身，因为Castiel正探索着他的肉体。他们全都污秽不堪，感觉很恶心。满身全是唾液，精液，和汗液，但Dean不在乎。Dean该死的一点也不在乎，因为他从不知道有任何事能如此，像这样，还有Castiel……那么美好，Castiel一直对他**_微笑_**着，他几乎无法应对这份喜悦。

但无论如何，总有极限，Dean最终达到了这个限度。即使Castiel是，他也不是超人。

“我需要……你得……停下，Cas……**_操_**，我不想你这么做，但我没法再……”

他的话几乎是云里雾里，但Castiel还是明白了。他稍微加快了抽插速度，他的手指缠绕着Dean的头发，紧握成拳，既痛苦又刺激，同时在他身体里震颤着。在那之后他倒在他身上，呻吟着，像是骨头都为之震动，紧贴着Dean的皮肤哆嗦着。Dean抱住他——他总是在完事后抱住他，有点奇怪，但每次Castiel达到高潮后似乎都需要他紧紧地抱住他，这让他感到安慰——然后他的床伴挪动着他的下半身，让他呻吟着，松了口气，终于，在像是永恒之后，他再也不在他身体内了。

他离开的那一刻，Dean不得不咽下一声哭喊，因为他意识到这有多**_痛_**。他并拢双腿，感觉到他的屁股在抗议着，他想知道自己还能不能走路，更别提坐下了。他甚至都不愿意去想着他要怎么向Sam解释这特殊的症状，但他还是没法让自己后悔。因为这很值。

“我伤到你了吗？”Castiel在他耳边低语着，他的声音这会儿有如糖浆般柔滑，这里头包含着的同情之意让Dean的胃翻滚着。

“是的，”Dean回答着，他禁不住龇牙咧嘴，当Castiel从他身上滑下来，地下室寒冷的空气触碰到他湿润的皮肤，他顿时嘶嘶出声。“但天杀的，Cas，你随时都可以这样伤害我。这是最棒的伤害。”

牙齿在他的耳朵上轻咬着，Castiel顺着Dean的脸颊舔到他的额头，将流淌下来的汗水带走。他颤抖着因为这发痒，然后他感到一阵倦意涌过，如此强烈，他不禁大为吃惊。“我需要睡觉，”他咕哝着，闭上眼睛。他甚至动都不动，仍仰面躺在湿漉漉的垫子上，这会儿Castiel的一条腿仍和他的腿纠缠在一起，虽然他的身体倒是趴到了边上。“这简直太激烈了，伙计。”他又补上一句，疲倦突然令他连话都说不清了。“我想我再也不需要做爱了。”

“你也许不需要，但我希望你想要。” Castiel轻声说道，他用手掌平贴着他的胸口，就像是Dean想要坐起来而他则把他按倒在地。这和实际情形简直大相径庭——Dean全身都有如果冻，他根本哪都去不了。“休息吧，Dean，”Castiel命令着，“你以你无法理解的方式帮了我。”

Dean这会儿意识已经飘远了，他理解愉悦的那部分功能因过度滥用已经当机，但他禁不住为那些言语微笑。“噢，我明白，好吧，”他喃喃着，“最好的治愈，没有啥比一个好……”

他甚至都还没把这个念头说完就睡着了，然后他梦见他被某个自己所爱的人给操了。

~ ~ ~

Castiel并不知道Lucifer离开他以后时间过了多久。恶魔似乎永不疲倦，他们的举动引来了观众：幽灵，食尸鬼，吸血鬼，狼人……在这失落而孤独的国度里，所有的常客全都在他周围围成圈，看着他受苦，眼中全是毫无掩饰，赤裸裸的饥渴。

Castiel后来才意识到，当Lucifer在他身边时，即便当Lucifer留下他独自一人，回到地球的时候，徘徊在此地的游魂从未接近过他。很明显，他曾被撒旦标记过并且只归撒旦私有。如今他又自由了。这并非愉快的想法，因为如今这些扭曲了的造物们想要用他来顶替，它们只需要等着，直到恶魔们厌倦了。

看来他们永远不会。

这一次，恶魔们的行为不讲究技巧：他们打他，将他肢解，快速，粗暴，支配着所有。他们并不想要他哀求或是恳求——他们只想让他受伤，受重伤。他们在完成这一工作时并不与他说话，或是咒骂他，侮辱他或是以任何方式承认他的存在。对他们而言，他只不过是一块肉，锤打变软，好大卸八块。

其中一个男恶魔有一把鹤嘴锄，他喜欢用那金属玩意刺穿Castiel大腿肌肉，拽着他直到他脖子上的链条紧紧绷着，他不停地拉扯着，直到某样东西最终屈服，而那总是肌肉。这只是诸多他不得不默默忍受的折磨之一。Castiel不会尖叫，他**_无法_**尖叫。但聚集在他们身边的那些造物却极其享受这样的表演，它们尖叫着，大为赞赏，垂涎欲滴，这就成了他在这一段痛苦时间里唯一能听到的东西。

它们的存在最终帮他实现自由。

拿着鹤嘴锄的恶魔正哗众取宠，对着他的观众各种炫耀，而另外两个则在几步开外低声交谈。他挥舞着鹤嘴锄，想要把那玩意尖锐的顶端戳进Castiel的胸口——他绷紧身体，仍能感到他上次这么干的时候那些碎掉的骨头，那不过就在一小时之前——但他失了准头，撞到了项圈。一记响亮的**_叮当声_**！喷出一片火花，恶魔大吃一惊，惯性仍迫使他踉跄着向前，越过Castiel的头，这才站定，对着那群大笑起哄的围观者一同傻笑。

他大意了，太过粗心，这一击开启的恰恰是Castiel最需要的。当项圈从他脖子上滑落，他惊呆了，几乎毫无反应。

疼痛如潮水般消退——几世纪以来与他如影相随的疼痛，他都已经习惯，当成这是自己的一部分，甚至于忘记其存在的疼痛。他动了动头，项圈在他旁边的地上叮当作响，他感到他的脖子上有很多瘀伤，但伴随着这一认知，他狂喜地喘着气，因为他的力量已经完全回到了他的身上，在过了这么久以后，他的荣光终于舒展开来，将他完全覆盖。他的伤口立刻就愈合了。他的思维也随之清晰——还未完全恢复，但足以让他知晓现在就该采取行动否则将失去这大好良机。

一秒后他就站起来了，好几百年以来第一次，他可以抛开镣铐完全站起来了。

“该死，”拿着鹤嘴锄的恶魔转过身瞪着他，而这是他能说出口的最后一个词，因为Castiel伸出手，瞬间就将他燃烧殆尽，愤怒如此之巨，他自己都吃了一惊。他丝毫未曾想到被霸占的宿主，他只想到在里面的那个怪物。随着它的死亡，他感到一阵冷酷而彻底的喜悦。当尸体颓然倒地，Castiel转向另两个恶魔，他暂时无视一旁围观的造物们，因为它们对他毫无意义。

男恶魔低声咆哮着，走向前来，径直落入Castiel的掌控，他有条不紊地摧毁了它，一边越过他的肩膀搜寻着那个女恶魔，后者转身而逃，隐入围观的那一堆中再也难以找到，一时间，他被强烈的复仇欲望支配着，这显然令人不快。他把恶魔的尸首丢到一旁，走上前去追踪她，但尽管他刚找回力量，他仍因为囚禁而虚弱不堪。结果他跪倒在地，周遭的白色世界顿时像是失去焦点，微微扭曲，而他竭力调整自己能再动起来。

包围着他的造物们闻到了空气中飘荡的血的味道。有几只猛扑向前，将恶魔们的尸体拉进它们那一堆中，于是它们有的分成几派，为能争夺享用他们的特权大打出手。其它则盯着Castiel，呆立着动弹不得，明显试图在思索着它们是否有足够的力量能胜过他。他还未恢复自如，没错，但他丝毫未有惧意，因为他知道他仍可以轻易打败它们。他猛地抬起头，怒目而视，而这就是它们所需的全部信号。它们全都后退了。

Castiel坐了很长时间，竭力去适应他身体的感觉，但大部分时间他都试图回想起他曾珍视的一切。他的头脑一团糟。即使项圈已不在了，他的思绪仍模模糊糊，宛如损毁严重，他得集中注意力去回想起除了Lucifer以外的一切。

他知道他失去了他的兄弟Uriel，但却不知道事情是怎么发生的。他记得Zachariah以及他打算实现天启的计划，而且他知道，他违抗了他，但他想不起是什么事能导致他做出这个决定。他记得下到地狱，为获得其中一个灵魂而战。他有种感觉，这个他从永劫不复中使其复原的人类对他而言已变得很重要，但……也就只有这样。它消失了。已经过了太久，他的大脑拒绝深掘出这些特别的记忆。Castiel所能做的就是停止在他的脑海里一次又一次重复着他与Lucifer在一起的时光：那，远胜过折磨，那是让他最痛苦的事。

他曾**_沉溺于_**其中。在Lucifer的命令下他变为肉欲之物，而且他丝毫没有反抗。他允许自己被随意采撷，在如此多种的方式之下，有过那么多次。他活着就是为了取悦光之使。Lucifer拥有他，这个想法让Castiel缩成一团，无声地在自己的手中呻吟着。

他像那样蜷缩着呆了一会儿，等他直起身来，那些造物已经在不知不觉中围拢得更近了些。在那一瞬间，Castiel几乎想要它们占有自己。

**_我必须找到一个人_**。这种感觉在他的心中不断滋长——尽管从外界看来，在他离开之后地球几乎就没过多少时间，但他知道他还有事必须完成。他必须回去。有人在等着他。他记得久远的，宛如梦般的双唇紧贴着他的，而那不是Lucifer，但当他竭力去回想，想要记起它们的主人时，它们便消逝了。他到底离开的是谁？在这噩梦开始之前他到底做了些什么？他必须回去。也许当他回到地球时他便知道该往哪里去。

但Lucifer。Lucifer仍在外面，逍遥自在，Lucifer令他支离破碎。

Castiel需要治愈。即使他的思维已变成碎片，他仍知道他需要彻底扭转在他身上所发生的一切。他需要用爱来取代仇恨——那是唯一能净化自己的方法。但他不知道该如何去做。谁还会爱他？他再也不确定自己拥有上帝的爱了——事实上，他越是深陷在这个牢狱之中，他就越怀疑这是否是上帝的惩罚，因为他拒绝服从Zachariah。如果他的父亲都不爱他，还有谁会？

他想要站起来，挣扎着，然后他又努力了一次。那些造物咆哮着，从他身边退开。Castiel在身侧握紧双手，脑子里想着地球。他想着飞行，从他的身上展开双翼，立刻从这里飞走，去找到那个能治愈他的人。他绷紧肌肉，准备张开翅膀，但第一次，它们抽搐着，他又一次跪倒在地，气喘吁吁，骇人的疼痛从他的脊背上直窜而下，就如同他在恶魔的盛怒下所感受到的那样。他的肌肉痉挛疼痛，火焰在他身上奔流——他的翅膀被束缚住了，毫无用处，在他体内扭曲，他甚至都不知道它们是否能再动起来。他又试了一次，决意不可放弃，但疼痛瞬间贯穿他全身，迫使他四肢着地。

那群凶暴的野兽咆哮着，步步逼近，Castiel被绝望压倒了。要是他不能飞，他永远也无法离开这里。

“想一想，你希望去到哪。”一个平静的声音说道。

Castiel倒抽了口气，抬起头，一个天使站在他面前。这是他多年前见过的那一位，但这一次它的光芒并未那么强烈，并未烧痛他。他凝视着它，惊呆了，想说话，但他的嘴边却悄无声息。

“只需要去想，”那天使说道，“你不需要言语，Castiel。”

**_我不记得了_**_，_他想着，满心无助。**_Lucifer_****_从我这儿把它偷走了。求你，你必须帮我！_**

“你不必去想一个人，只需要一个地方，”天使解释道，它的声音不动声色，并无感情。在迷失之地的天使比在天堂的那些对人性更无体验，在很多方面都并不一样。与它们的交流向来是禁止的，但Castiel早就对这类琐事毫不在乎了。

**_一个地方_**？他的脑子里像掀起漩涡，所有他曾在地球上去过的地方全都跳了进去。**_美国_**，他想，但他似乎无法再进一步缩小范围了。

天使叹了口气。“你比你认为所知道的还要多。想象一下某个被爱着的东西，Castiel。想象一下某个你曾与之有过关联的东西。”

就这样，一辆闪闪发亮的黑色轿车潜入了Castiel的脑海中。他闭上眼睛，绝望地想要拼凑出它主人的模样，但这辆车就是他所能想到的全部。

“这就够了。”天使走上前来。令Castiel惊讶的是，它跪在他面前，从中散发出的温暖是他几个世纪以来所能感到的最荣耀的东西。他的身体又要垮下去，那天使将一只手放在他的肩膀上，牢牢地扶住他。“晨星对你的所做所为理应被谴责，”它对他说道，Castiel无法直视它的眼睛——他感到羞愧。“你必须净化你自己。你知道的。”

Castiel疲倦地点点头。

“他爱你，Castiel，”天使说道，“让Dean成为你的救赎。”

一阵急促的气流，移动的感觉，突然地球出现在他周围，如此强烈，让他无法承受。太**_明亮_**了！那么多色彩，各种形状，到处充斥着图案——他在纯白的荒芜之地迷失了那么久，都已经忘了还有这样的东西存在。空气寒冷污浊，可怕的声音，难闻的气味，人类在交头接耳，鸟类在鸣叫着求偶。他蜷缩成一团，颤抖着，任何清晰的感觉都会让他的身体备受冲击，当一个人类走过他身旁，他在恐惧中退缩，那人小心而好奇地盯着他，这让他手脚并用，仓皇逃开。

他碰到了他在脑海中见过的那辆车，他的第一反应是想爬到车底躲藏起来。但相反，他鼓起勇气，艰难地让自己坐直，靠着它，从背上传来的金属冰冷的感觉上偷得些许安慰，知道那位天使送他到这里，就意味着这正是他该去之处。

**_谁是_****_Dean_**？他想着，但当他等着的时候，他迟缓困惑的思绪又回到Lucifer身上。

于是他在那里呆着。


	4. Chapter 4

~ ~ ~  
  
  
  


Dean猛地惊醒，笔直坐起，手伸到枕头下去掏刀子，只不过他的刀子不在这里，因为他的枕头不在这里，他裸着身子躺在一堆垫子上而不是床上，而且……

他左右看了看，想起他是在哪，他的视线落在Castiel身上，此时天使再次发出将他吵醒的声音。这是种低沉，充满紧张的呻吟声，Dean眨了眨眼让自己清醒几分，盯着他，不知道这是什么引起的。

他马上就得到了答案：翅膀。

它们随着奇怪的电流劈啪作响，伴着爆裂声赫然显现，Castiel的整个肢体猝然震动，充满痛苦，但这一次他并未尖叫。Dean敬畏地看着它们在他跪倒的身躯两侧展开，看到如今羽毛就像他最后一次抚摸过时那样光滑有序，他真是高兴极了。Castiel被它们的重量压得往前倒下，直到四肢着地，他低着头，呼吸越发加快，他明显处于可怕的剧痛中，但他克制住了，Dean不由得感到一阵突如其来，完全出乎意料的自豪之意——他太特么以他为荣了。

“嗨，”他轻声试探着，同样手脚并用爬到他身边，**_耶稣_**啊，这么动起来，他身上就没有一块地方不觉得疼痛。“又开始了吗？它们感觉好点了吗？”

Castiel剧烈颤抖着。“我想我能把它们拉开。”他咬牙切齿，望向Dean。他的脸色惨白。“你可能……你可能得帮我。”

Dean靠在他身边，拿起一只翅膀，用手掌抚摸着表面。Castiel屏住呼吸，把头转开，Dean不知这是出于愉悦还是对他们将要做的事有所预料。“我不想伤害你，”他指出。“我知道你听到这个会很惊讶，但我可真不是什么天使翅膀理疗专家。”

Castiel呼了口气，Dean想这听上去像是在笑，虽然他无法看看他的脸来确认一下。“请温柔点，”他说，Dean从Castiel的声音里听出了恐惧，他紧张地吞咽了一下。“还有，请……慢点儿。”

Dean握住翅膀最外侧，那个地方仍卷着缩成一团，他用手指夹着它。他数到三，尽可能体贴地展开它，当它最终拉开一两厘米时，Castiel在他身旁阵阵抽搐，呜咽着。他等着，给他一点时间恢复，然后又拉开一点点。这一次Castiel如此狂暴地咒骂着，Dean完全震惊了，摸不着头脑，考虑到他们最近的行为，这真是太荒唐了。

“伙计，你可得把嘴洗洗干净。”他开着玩笑责备他，让他脑子里别想着这痛苦比什么都重要。

“亵渎……是最轻的……比起我的……”

Castiel没能说完，他的翅膀在Dean的手里颤抖着。然后就像他刚下定决心**_放手去做_**。翅膀猛地完全张开到最大翼展，Castiel的尖叫声如此巨大，回声在他们周围震荡着，令Dean吓了一跳。当余音完全停止时，他已是大汗淋漓，他的胃搅动着，他大概和Castiel一样呼吸艰难——这声音真是太可怕了。

他看着那翅膀：它看起来很好，虽然羽毛还有点乱。他伸出手想要抚平它们但Castiel摇摇头，扬起翅膀躲开他的手。“不，帮我弄另一只。”他命令着，听起来既坚定又痛苦万分。

“你真是喜欢指挥人，知道吗？”Dean咕哝着，但还是移到他的另一侧，用手抓住翼骨。他们重复着之前做过的流程：他拉一点，Castiel忍着痛，然后最终一推，翅膀完全展开了。这一次Castiel摔倒在地，趴在地上一动不动，他的脸朝下枕在他的胳膊上，气喘吁吁，汗流浃背地瘫倒在地。Dean也帮不上忙，于是他忙着整理那些羽毛，享受着它们在他手里如丝的感觉，顺便想象着要是Sam就在这时走进房间，眼睁睁看着他哥光着身子跪在一个同样-光溜溜的天使身旁，拉扯着他的翅膀，呃，天杀的他会说啥？

更诡异的是Dean开始习惯了。

过了一会儿，他意识到他已经不再抚平那些羽毛了，因为它们确实不需要了。他开始检查那些已经完美无缺的羽毛，只为了享受它们在他的手下滑过的感觉，爱死了它们挠过他的手腕那痒痒的触感，和它们是如何与他的手指缠绵不休。它们微微泛着光，在天花板上排气扇带动的气流作用下轻轻飘动着，Dean竭力克制着自己想把脸埋进去的冲动。他越是在表面轻轻划动，Castiel就越发安静——他的身体不再颤抖，他的呼吸也平稳多了，要是Dean不知道的话，他会发誓他已经睡着了。对于翅膀的主人和它们的按摩师而言，抚摸翅膀让他们在各个方面都放松下来。

Dean骑在Castiel的腰上，向前靠着，尽量按摩着在两翼之间他够得着的那些羽毛，他很快就发现自己被唤醒了，老实说，这一点都不奇怪。他还是很累，腿也痛，更不用说身体的其它部分了，但他的手在那**_柔软细滑_**的翅膀上抚过，最终不再感到安慰，而变成了纯粹的诱惑。Dean发现自己紧盯着Castiel的肩胛骨，紧盯着皮肤渐渐转变为羽翼的那一处，在翅膀的最底部之间有几英寸空隙令他着迷。他舔了舔那里裸露着的皮肤，一路舔到Castiel的脊背上，感觉到羽毛在边上挠痒痒，发现凹陷的地方已经被汗水打湿了——从Castiel发出的呻吟来看——非常敏感。

“我可以操你这里，”他喃喃着，手指沿着凹陷一路按下去，但这几个字一离开他的唇边，他就**_脸红了_**，因为他根本没想要把它们大声说出口。天杀的他究竟有啥毛病？

“上吧，”Castiel出人意料地回答，如此迅速，几乎就像是他一直在等着Dean有此念头。

Dean这一辈子就没收过比这更怪异的邀请，但他是不会拒绝的。他顺着他床伴的身体向上挪了挪，毫不犹豫地将老二滑进两翼间的空隙处，庆幸自己已经够硬了，毫不费力就能做到，而且立刻感到万般受用。这个姿势颇为尴尬，因为他的腿得跪在Castiel胸廓的两侧，让他已是酸痛的屁股怨声载道，而且当他低下身来想要找个合适的高度，他的大腿肌肉也跟着抽搐着抗议。但这完全值回票价，当他猛力前后抽插时，意外地发觉通道刚好够紧，让他能感觉到两侧紧贴着他的挺立，而且这天杀的，那里有**_羽毛_**，它们感觉**_真他妈的贼棒_**，尽管他可能会为自己干下的这件完全荒唐的事落泪。他这辈子也做过一些疯狂事，但这个？它简直登峰造极。

但情况变糟了——或确切地说，更好了——因为Castiel一直等到Dean找到他的节奏，然后，突如其来的，他将翅膀上下挥舞，令人吓了一跳。如此一来最底部的肌肉紧紧咬住Dean的老二，越夹越紧，直到它们再次降低，放开之前都更有力地死死握住。Dean被惊得大声喊叫，被这感觉轰得不复存在，他完全沉浸其中，甚至一开始都没注意到Castiel在他的身下呻吟着。当他发现时，他突然感到一阵内疚——这一定是因为Castiel正挥动他的翅膀，它们一定非常疼。

“你没事吧？”他气喘吁吁地问着，回答他的是一阵不耐烦的咆哮，低沉的震颤窜过他的脊梁，让他的老二一阵兴奋——好吧，如果这不是鼓励，Dean不知道它还能算啥。

一时心血来潮，他抓住那对翅膀，享受着他所感觉到的力量在它们之间低沉的震颤，肌肉和肌腱在他的手指下面随着运动弯曲伸张，当他毫不费劲地在它们的底部所形成通道进进出出，他还没注意到Castiel挥动它们的方式如此顺畅轻松。它们弯曲展开，上下挥舞，毫无阻涩，而Dean的脑子这会儿可没法全速运转——事实上，他的大部分脑细胞此时全都快活地挤在他的鸡巴里头——但Dean突然觉得只要自己碰他，Castiel就似乎就会好起来，打从天使第一次扑到他身上，他似乎就有所改善，从那时起就一直越来越好。

到了现在，Dean脑子里头的齿轮和车轮总算开始转动，他突然想到，在Castiel脖子上的瘀伤消失后，他的情形才开始**_真正_**有所好转，所以，这玩意确实有点关系，这是个谜，他想弄清楚，却办不到，因为忽然间，他的肌肉痉挛，他本来贴着天使的身体跟着拱起，他硬得难以置信，他呻吟着，不假思索猛地往前一推，嘴里却塞满了羽毛，Castiel的双翼扬起，越过他的头顶呈现垂直的姿态，结果让它们之间的空隙更加狭窄，几乎就像是Castiel在给他挤奶还是啥的。所有感官上的触觉与和一切感知（**_羽毛，皮肤，汗水，肌肉_**）宛如漩涡般涌入，Dean根本无力招架——他把自己拔出来，摇摇欲坠，一头栽倒在翅膀上，这让他倍感尴尬，过了好一会儿才发现Castiel在他身下颤动着，发出奇怪的，无法辨认的喘息声。

“Cas？”Dean喘着粗气，抬起头。他是不是伤到他了？他是不是太过用力砸到了他的翅膀？他坐直起身，手忙脚乱地退后，试图无视猛烈跳动的心脏似乎要从耳朵里爆出来了。他紧张地看着Castiel慢慢爬起来，手脚并用转过身来面对着他。

他并非在哭——他在笑。他的脸涨得通红，而他微笑着，Dean刚来得及犹豫地冲他露出笑容，他们就吻到了一起。Dean想要拥抱他，但想要用他的胳膊去抱住一个拥有十英尺长翅膀的伴儿显然有些难度，于是他把手伸到他的脖子后面……结果却摸到了满手他自己的精液，他得承认，即使他们今天干了其它那些事儿之后，这还是真够恶心的。他一边竭力忍住欢腾的冲动，别把手擦在那些清新宜人，很可能吸水性良好羽毛上头，而是在身下的垫子上抹抹干净，一边提醒自己别忘了事后把它们丢进垃圾桶里。

“Dean，”Castiel低声说着，恋恋不舍地离开了他的唇，他用额头靠着他，闭着眼睛，一脸幸福，平静了下来。

“你回来了，对吗？”Dean轻声问他，吻着他的鼻子，对如此温柔的举动一点也不感到尴尬。

Castiel往后退了退——他的眼睛闪闪发亮，他深吸了一口气。“我得走了，”他说，轻快地眨了眨眼睛，像是他想到了什么，而且快速地做出了决定。“我得……飞起来。”

就这样，他消失了——房间里猛地刮起一阵风，就只剩下Dean独自一人，一堆弄湿了的垫子和挥之不去的性爱的气味。

他仍一动不动，试图接受这样一个事实——他刚刚花了一整天，以及大半个晚上享受着他这一辈子最狂野，最诡异的性爱。

看在上帝的份上，他刚刚操了一对**_翅膀_**。

**_从现在开始我要离鸟远点_**，他想，这有点不太合理。**_可不想变成一种习惯_**。

_~ ~ ~_

Castiel飞着。他展开双翼，他能飞了，当他翱翔于海洋与荒原之上，他的肺——**_他的_**肺，不是Jimmy Novak的——充满了新鲜纯净的氧气。他飞得很快，伸展着由于久未使用而萎缩了的肌肉，他感觉到随着每次拍打翅膀，它们都逐步痊愈，变得越发强壮。

要是他俯冲滑翔的时候眼中有泪水，那是因为风。

他落在南极洲，又是一个广袤无垠的白色之地，什么都没有，他站在那里，抬头仰望夜空，他的羽毛上结起了寒冰。他早已忘却了星星的模样。他忘却了黑暗。寒冷。风。地球的声音。他深深吸进一口洁净冰冷的空气，看着他呼出的气息凝结成霜，然后，他把头往后仰，用他真正的声音放声尖叫，以此发泄他内心的愤怒，如此狂暴，以至于深埋在他脚下山脉之间被夯实的积雪与远古的冰层随之轰隆作响，哀鸣着爆裂开去。

Lucifer对他干了什么……所有的痛苦，所有那些折磨！他怎可以那么做？**_一介天使怎可以对另一个天使做出这样的事_**？

Lucifer必像他那样受苦，只有Castiel才能使上帝的正义得以伸张，而不是为他自己。晨星将无法逃脱。绝不能。

“你会在我面前跪下，”Castiel用他人类的声音大喊，在他周围的白雪又纷纷落下。“你会为你的所作所为付出代价！”

星星照耀着天使的愤怒，Castiel幻想着也许他的父亲就在群星之间，愿意让他继续前行。

对此他仍有所怀疑，但他心存希望。

~ ~ ~

Dean把铁壁屋和自己都彻底清洗了一番，末了一头栽进沙发里，立刻昏昏欲睡。他筋疲力尽，他试图理清过去几天发生的事，但脑子模模糊糊，一派混乱。有很多事需要想清楚。从Castiel第一次亲他的那一刻开始——对Dean来说只不过几天前的一个晚上，但对天使而言却是难以想象的时间跨度——到刚刚他们经历过的，事实上是他一辈子最令人激动的性爱，事情发展得如此迅速，他完全无法掌控。Dean已经很习惯在重大事件迅速发生时身处风暴中心并能保持冷静。但这个，全然是另一回事了。

他并不知道爱是什么感觉——这么说吧，爱上一个伴儿而不是对家人的爱。但他很确定那种感觉一定就像是这样。在这一切发生之前他已经对Castiel相当着迷。到了现在？他简直他妈的**_上瘾了_**。

Dean已经睡了几个小时，当他眨着眼清醒那会儿，他意识到房间的温度骤然从温暖降至极冷。他第一反应是妈蛋的**_鬼魂_**出现了，他跳了起来，仍昏昏欲睡的脑子想知道他把枪放哪了，但接着，他看见Castiel站在那里，他停了下来。

Castiel就是寒冷的源头——他的翅膀轻轻地在房间内拍打着。它们上头缀满了细碎的冰层，他的头发上甚至还有雪花。他光着身子，皮肤略有些发蓝。很明显，他刚刚去过某个冷到无法形容的地方，不过他的表情很平静，而且他也不发抖。要是他穿着他那大衣，他这会儿大概会把手随意地插在口袋里。

Dean咽下一口唾沫，直愣愣盯着。“你看起来像个蓝精灵。”他说。

Castiel没理会他。他的表情严肃得要命，这让Dean觉得比寒冷更叫人发抖。

“Sam到哪去了？”天使突如其来地张嘴就问。“他去哪儿了？”

“怎么？”Dean应着，被Castiel唐突粗鲁的语调搅得有些烦乱。

Castiel的肩膀垮了点，像是他意识到自己太过咄咄逼人，得克制住自己。“他在做什么？”他小心翼翼地问道。“他是在追踪Lucifer吗？”

Dean打量了他一会儿，然后摇摇头。“不。他在追查关于迷失之地的线索。Lucifer在那里花了不少时间，是吧？我们在琢磨着也许能跟着他摸进去，出其不意，吓他一跳。”

Castiel皱着眉头。“你们不可能吓Lucifer一跳，Dean。他比你们任何人都强。这么做是愚蠢的。”

Dean举起手来。“我知道，我懂！我们又不是白痴，Cas。但这是个开始。不然我们还能干啥？他在这世界里安静得像是只羔羊。我们根本不知道他在**_地球上_**哪个地方，所以看上去我们得和他在那里打一场。”

Castiel垂下眼睛盯着地板。他安静了一会儿，Dean并未催他。“只有大天使能自如进出迷失之地。”天使最终说道。“像我这一级别的天使并不允许进入。尤其是现在，我违命之后。”

“希望Sam能找到别的方法。如果你能呆一会儿，他很快就能回来了。要是你能想出啥好办法能让我们狠踹几下Lucy的屁股那就更好了。”

Castiel叹了口气。他用拇指和食指揉着鼻梁，这动作看上去像极了人类，却很不协调，因为他站在那里，双翼半拢在两侧，他的身体就像白天那样赤裸着，Dean发现自己不觉笑了起来。

“嘿，”他说着，站到他面前。他把手放在他的肩膀上，如此一来当Castiel抬起头来就不得不面对他的目光。“你还好吗，Cas？我要你这次好好回答我，别飞走，也别想着要把我操个昏天暗地。虽然那的确很有趣。我想要知道。你好吗？”

Castiel认真地盯着他。“我很好，Dean。”

“你这一去就是几百年。该死的怎么可能两天就好了？”

“要是你没注意到的话，我痊愈得很快。”Castiel的声音很轻，但在它里头有什么东西Dean并不喜欢。

“那是在外面，”他紧追不舍。“在你心里呢？Lucifer把你变成他自己的性玩具，是不是？”Castiel想要转过身，但Dean的一只手按住他的胳膊，让他不得动弹。“别这样，回答我！你不能假装这事没发生过，Cas。你不必像个男人那样强忍着，表现得好像它不算啥事。我自己去过地狱，伙计。我知道要克服像这样的事有多难。就像你想的那样……”

“Dean，”Castiel打断了他的话，他的目光越过整个房间。“你的兄弟来了。”

Dean转向门口，Sam正好走进来，他慌乱地点头问好，下一瞬间他突然想起Castiel就这么赤身裸体地站在他旁边，皮肤冻得发蓝，还带着两只巨大的翅膀挂在身体两侧。他简直要吓坏了，慌忙把目光投向天使，顿时松了口气——天使一如既往穿着他那熟悉的全套衣服连同外套，连根羽毛的影子都看不见。

“嘿，”Sam呼了口气，把他的包丢在沙发上，Bobby跟着他走进来，关上门。他好奇地盯着他俩。“你看起来好多了，Cas。”

Castiel冷冷地点点头。Dean放开他的胳膊，他顿了一秒，想知道为什么他就没感觉到那些衣物突然出现在他的手中——天使总是这么**_诡异_**——然后转过去对着他的弟弟。“你们找到啥了？”他问着，突然感到一阵内疚，虽然他并未被逮个正着抓个现行。他的脑子转悠着又想起Sam和Bobby离开后他和Castiel到底干了啥，不由得感到脸上一阵发烫。

“似乎总算有办法能进入迷失之地，”Bobby说着，视线扫过Castiel，又回到Dean身上，似乎是在估量着，想知道他是否会是个威胁——他之前并没怎么和天使打过交道，在Castiel来这儿之前甚至都没怎么见过他。“Bexley给我们一个咒语。每使用一次就能进或出。它能打开一个出入口，你就能直接跨过去。”

“这个咒语与天使无关，”Castiel若有所思地说道。“一定是其它什么东西创造了它。也许是恶魔。”

Dean挠了挠下巴。“那么我们就能随意进出迷失之地了？听起来有点太好了，没这么简单吧。”

“确实，”Sam叹了口气，手撑着胯。“因为Lucifer已经使用了一个通道，我们没法使用自己的咒语。我们得用他的。”

“哦。”Dean皱着眉头。“那么确切地说，这一个到底在哪？”

“一号门，”Bobby咕哝着。“就像：我们得回那里去。”

他听起来挺恼火的，Dean也无法怪他。他去了趟佛罗里达，到头来却发现Lucifer早已占尽上风。这坏运气简直会让你抓狂。

“太棒了。”Dean抱怨着，正准备坐到沙发扶手上，突然想起这会儿感觉那么痛，最好另找个地方坐下。他不由得心照不宣地瞪了Castiel一眼，但天使的视线越过房间，似乎飘向某个遥远的地方。

“你还知道什么我们不清楚的情况吗？”Sam带着希望问Castiel。“你能帮我们进去吗？”

“我们需要找到入口，”天使茫然地答道，他仍凝视着虚空。“这会是个强大的地方，神秘的能量汇聚于此。”

Sam不以为然。“是啊，Bexley就这么说的。但可选的地点有成千上万。”

“他不希望会被打扰。它会是个安全，他不在的时候不被干涉的地方。我想这样的通道很难保持开放。”

“Lucifer在迷失之地会有什么弱点吗？”Dean问道。他忍不住感到有点好笑，因为他这么一本正经地讨论着迷失之地，好似这是个真实的地方。这真是蠢死了，真的，考虑到事实上他在地狱里呆了40年，而Castiel的主要收件地址是天堂——或者，**_曾是_**天堂，至少在他遇到Dean之前。“它会以任何方式削弱他的力量，让他变弱吗？或是他会一直保持强壮，就像黑客帝国里的Neo？它值得我们跟着他进到那儿吗？”

“他毫无区别。”Castiel的声音平平淡淡，Dean发觉他此刻的样子令人不安。他一点都不像最近他所见到的那个Castiel，那么温柔，那么生机勃勃——他是那个之前的Castiel，从来不笑，只想着他接到的命令。Dean想知道这是否因为现在Sam和Bobby在场，也许Castiel并不愿意和他们在一起。要不是这样，那就是提到Lucifer让他无法忍受。

“等等……你刚刚说的那个，孩子。”Bobby的额头都拧到了一起，他的眼睛里闪烁着好奇的光芒，看上去像是在想着别的什么，甚至都没意识到他刚刚把一个天使叫成**_孩子_**，而事实上Castiel比他老了几千岁。“你刚刚说了啥，那个通道很难保持开放，对吧？要是我们把它关上呢？会把他困在那里吗？”

“他很轻松就能另找个地方开道门，”Castiel说着，但现在他的神情和Bobby一样，像是他刚想到了什么惊人之举。“除非……”他的声音轻了下去，他的眼神也跟着发呆。Dean盯着他，担心焦虑有如在刺痛着他的脊椎，幸好Castiel又抬起头来。“那些天使们可能会帮我们。”

Dean哼了一声。“是啊，它们可一直都干得真他妈的好。”

“不是天堂里的天使，”Castiel的声音充满希望。“在迷失之地的天使们因为当初保持中立而被排斥，但如今它们亲眼所见Lucifer的行径。它们可没什么好印象。也许我能说服它们将Lucifer囚禁起来，或至少剥夺他制造咒语的能力。”

“你真觉得它们能办到？”Sam扬起眉毛。“它们会想参与进来吗？”

Dean打量着Castiel。“它们已经参与进来了，”他灵机一动，答案如此明显。“它们帮你逃出来，是吧？”

Castiel点点头，盯着地板不说话。他的肩膀突然垮了下去，一瞬间，他失去了每一丝他刚刚还焕发着的吸引力。Dean很想拉着他的手，让他知道他并不孤单，但他还是忍住了，这很尴尬。Sam也许了解他们对彼此都有感情，但这可不包括Bobby，这会儿要向他解释，他办不到。最近几天这事儿简直是飞速发展，Dean都不知道要怎么**_开始_**解释他们现在的情况。他们算啥？恋人？炮友？他们会去约会，然后稳定下来？他怎么可能给他们所做的这一切贴上标签？

沉默蔓延着，变成了“不舒服”的感觉，直到Sam打破了它。“你下巴上是怎么回事，伙计？”他问Dean，他声音里的好奇更多的被担忧所冲淡。

Dean傻傻地对着他眨了眨眼，完全不知道他在说啥，但他记起了他的瘀伤。他内疚地抬起一只手。“说来话长。”他说着，想要让它听上去像是个冗长无聊的故事。“我，呃，撞到一扇门。”

老天，这借口也太烂了，但这是他脑子里最先冒出来的念头。

Sam看上去完全不信，他的眼睛瞄向边上的Castiel，后者仍盯着地板。“对，”他说，“一扇门。你还好吧？”

“很好。”Dean立刻应道，太快了，他简直不敢相信对他撒谎这得有多尴尬。他会告诉他的，等某个时候，他知道他会的，无论这事有多么私人——秘密很糟糕。一旦他和Castiel把这该死的问题解决清楚了，他就会告诉他。只有让他知道所有一切才是公平的。

至于Bobby嘛，那就是另一个问题了。Dean甚至都无法直视他。他刚刚才花上大半天在他的地下室里操得昏天暗地，一想到他会发觉他就啥都说不出口了。谢天谢地Bobby还没注意到，Dean宁可他就这样，越久越好。

Bobby似乎也决心要打破这突如其来诡异的气氛。“给。”他说着，丢给Dean一些东西。

他敏捷地接住了。它黏呼呼的，软软的，用箔纸包着。“这啥？”

“Bexley的香蕉蛋糕。她逼着我们吃了50磅才让我们走，所以现在你也得有难同当。”

Dean咧嘴一笑。“好吧，这一切都是值得的。Cas，你要不……”

他转过身，但Castiel早就消失了。

~ ~ ~

Castiel感到无能为力，分外无助，考虑到他现在已自由了，不禁令他分外恼怒。他需要找到Lucifer的入口。这种迫切几乎令他的身体都感到疼痛不已，但当他徒劳地调查着每一个假想的交汇点，每一个现实之间的边界，每一个他能想到的被魔力所浸透的地点，他发现他也为别的东西隐隐作痛。

了结。

他无法用Lucifer来实现，但他可以在别处找到它。

在她面前度过无数个世纪的漫长时光后，她的气味已经被深深蚀刻进他的鼻子里，所以他轻而易举就找到了她。她坐在克利夫兰的一家酒吧里，搅着一杯饮料，愁眉苦脸地凝视着柜台后的一面镜子。当Castiel走进房间，远在他未开口前她就知道他来了。她挺起肩膀，绷紧身体，笔直地坐在凳子上。

“找到我了，”她粗暴地说道。“就想着你肯定会来的。”

他并未回答，只是环顾在酒吧里的其他人类。她让自己置身于无辜的人群中，企图阻止他，不过是徒劳无用。她在赌他绝不会在可能伤及无辜的情况下攻击她。她是对的，但他自有妙招。

“Lucifer**_气疯了_**，”她告诉他，伴着一声不那么自然的轻笑。“伙计，我都不知道我是怎么从那里完整地溜出来。我跑啊跑啊。他冲着那些天使大叫，我就像他妈的一阵风一样跑掉了。”

“入口在什么地方？”Castiel问道，他的声音低沉，充满危险，酒吧招待抬头看了他一眼，很是紧张。

“是哦，像是我会告诉你？来嘛，给我点好处。”恶魔一口吞下她的威士忌，猛地把空玻璃杯摔在柜台上。她从凳子上扭过身来面对他，Castiel惊讶于她看上去如此动人。他记得她是怎么剥去他腿上的皮，就在那时候她的同伙们强迫他吮吸着他们的阴茎。他记得当Lucifer允许她骑他，她简直心花怒放，放声尖叫。他记得她是怎么拿着刀，一点一点地切开他，一边轻声呻吟，把他当作个孩子般对他喃喃细语。

他还记得她肚子上那些被拉伸过的痕迹，他知道，她的孩子们一定在思念着她。

“你离开这个宿主，”他命令着。“如果她能安然无恙获得自由，那我保证让你毫发无伤地回到地狱。”

恶魔不以为然抽了抽鼻子，又揉了揉。“这会儿会做交易了，Castiel？你真以为我看过你所做的那些事后还会怕你，尊重你？来吧。把我烧了就行了，完成它。”她大笑。“你懂的，我回到地狱会被当成英雄。花了那么多时间折磨一个天使，把它操透了，你可不会只字不提。当我回到那里，他们会为我拉起横幅，游行庆祝。”

Castiel聚精会神。他举起手来，突然间酒吧里空无一人。柜台上方正播放着棒球比赛的电视机劈啪作响，像是被静电干扰了一般，然后完全死机了。音乐诡异地变慢，最后完全消失。整个酒吧空荡荡，寂静无声，只有一个恶魔与一介天使，面对面，他们之间只有几英尺的距离。

“我很厉害，不是吗？”恶魔愉快地问着，她仍未离开她那张凳子。“我对你所做的一切都无比精致。我感觉就像个艺术家……我感觉就像是**_Alastair_**_。_我曾看着他工作，至少也有几十年了，直到他把我赶走。因为，他不太喜欢性交。Alastair嘛，他喜欢找别的乐子。但我喜欢它。好几次我都曾想过是不是该换个身体，这样我就能给你该得的。女性身体就是不一样，这一个从来就不够紧，我算不上喜欢。”

Castiel颇为自豪，自己并未因她的话而畏缩。“入口在哪？”他又问道，他的声音里带着毋庸质疑的威胁。

恶魔耸耸肩。“你吓不了我，婊子。不如露一手，然后你就可以回你男朋友身边去了。”

驱魔的那些话语在他的舌边滚动的时候感觉如此神圣，尽管他说出口时里头倾注了太多愤怒。当他把她从那女人身体里拉出来时她大笑着，让他有点不安——她不挣扎，不反抗，只是接受他所做的一切，像是这已不可避免。

就是这样，他想着，黑烟在他周围盘旋着，最终从地板的裂缝中消失不见。从他逃走的那一刻起，这个恶魔注定要灭亡。

他俯下身看着那个宿主，发现早在他解救她之前，她就已遭遇了自己的毁灭。他低下头，发自内心感到悲哀，于是他开始为她的灵魂而祈祷。

~ ~ ~

两天过去了，Dean不再感到那么痛了。他脸上和背上的瘀伤正在消退。他能妥妥地坐下而不至于龇牙咧嘴，他也不再害怕Sam或是Bobby能猜到他的脑子里在想着啥，进而对发生在他身上的一切摸个清楚。他在性爱过后常有瘀伤——大多都是因为他试图让自己和一个炮友挤进Impala的后座而赚来的，想要做到这点简直就是奥运会级别的技艺——但就纯粹时间的长度而言，他与Castiel纠缠在一起更久，让这些瘀伤更加……令人心痛。

至少他没因胡茬而起疹子，对他来说这倒是一个未解之迷，毕竟他一直亲吻着Castiel**_好几个小时_**。事实上他的嘴和下巴上痕迹全无也算是一个奇迹，但对此他倒是感激得要命，因为在那个位置——除了用化妆掩饰——他根本没法藏着掖着。而且男人身上的胡茬皮疹……好吧，不需要天才也能猜到它们是怎么出现的。Dean能琢磨出更好点的办法去向Bobby缴械坦白。

他坐在沙发上，咖啡在手，Sam走到他身边。起初他没注意到，完全沉迷在一个白日梦中，他，当然还有Castiel，以及所有他们在铁壁屋里所干的一切，无穷无尽，激动人心，周而复始。Dean一直就停不下来，满脑子都是，但这也不奇怪。这可不是什么你能忘掉的事。

“你怎么了？”Sam问道。Dean差点把咖啡给洒了，因为他一蹦而起。

“老天啊，你要吓唬人之前就不能提个醒，伙计！”

“我又没吓你。你自己神游天外，怪我？”Sam拉了把椅子砰地坐下，疑惑地打量着他哥。“你一直这样，老兄。老走神。怎么了？”

Dean忍不住嗤之以鼻。“哦，你不懂。”

Sam做了个鬼脸，咧嘴一笑。“说不定哦。我苦恋的时候还挺多的，你知道。”

“苦恋？”Dean扬起眉毛，挺吃惊。“你这该死的是啥意思？”

“我是说，我知道当你开始对某人心动时是什么样子。这是非常强烈的东西，伙计。你会感觉到整个世界像是被颠覆了，你满脑子全都是那些事。你全都是荷尔蒙，信息素，连眼睛都闪着星星。这感觉太妙了，但也很令人分心。”

Dean张大嘴巴盯着他，完全惊到了。“你是我弟还是**_律政俏佳人_**伪装的啥玩意？”

[注：律政俏佳人Legally Blonde是美国校园喜剧电影，讲述了精通打扮的金发美女因为社会偏见被考上法学院的男友甩了，她为了追回男朋友也考进哈佛法学院，用行动证明自己的故事。]

“我知道你和Cas有些事，但你得振作起来。”Sam的声音突然变得很严肃，他眯着眼紧紧盯着他。“我们正试图追踪Lucifer，而且必有恶战，要是你还这样，你的脑子就无法正确思考。”

这话刺痛了他。Dean对他怒目而视。“你特么开啥玩笑。你真想教训我，Sammy？你当真？我是个累赘？他妈的啥给你……”

“你在替他打掩护，”Sam的声音很坚定，让他那句话说到一半就戛然而止。“你的那些瘀伤，你撒谎了。拜托，Dean，我知道有人往你下巴来上一拳是什么样子。他打了你，对不？出于某些原因你不想我们知道。该死的，Dean，瞧瞧你这副样子——盯着空气发呆就像个被爱情冲昏脑子的孩子。你得振作起来。我不知道他确切对你干了啥，但你得处理好，在受伤之前回到最佳状态。要不他也会受伤。或是我，或是Bobby，或任何人。”

Dean感到突如其来的一阵愤怒，不得不使劲咬住它，克制住，因为他知道Sam只是想帮忙，即使他行事的方式太过挑衅，Dean并不喜欢。他瞪着他好一会儿，想着他还能做啥，接着在脸上胡乱抹了一把，吞下最后几口咖啡。

“你说得对，他打了我。”他说着，把杯子放在地毯上，往回靠到沙发上。

Sam的眉毛高高扬起，都飞进头发里去了，[吐槽：422的时候Sam的发型还是妹妹头哈哈。]他看起来很震惊，像是他不敢相信Dean会这么干脆就摊牌。好吧，这就是了，Dean不再有啥秘密了。事情就该这样，摊牌吧—Lucifer。

“他不知道他在做啥，”他解释道，眼睛紧紧地盯着Sam看他是不是胆敢对此反驳。“他什么都不知道，完全疯了。你看到过我们找到他时那是什么样子。”

“对，我知道。”Sam小心翼翼地回答着。“我也看到当我回来时他的样子。他怎么能好得那么快？”

“Lucifer抓住了他，好几世纪，Sammy，”Dean把话说开了，他没错过他弟弟脸上震惊的表情。“我不知道在那时间里他对他干了啥，但我知道一件事——我帮他恢复过来。他需要我，那么我就在那里，随时。要是在这个过程中他需要差点打断我的下巴，那就这样吧。”

“该死的到底发生了什么，Dean？”Sam的表情像这是最大的困惑之一。“你帮他恢复？**_怎么做到的_**？”

Dean一声不吭，尴尬地瞪着他，Sam慢慢意识到了，他的脸越涨越红。“噢，”停了一会儿，他说。“你是说你是……在他**_身边_**为他……”

“你想听细节？”Dean问道，这真是够有诱惑力的，根本无力抵挡。

“老天啊，千万别！”Sam仓皇回答。他站了起来，用手撸了撸头发。“哇哦。那么，好吧，前几天晚上你们才接吻，然后他消失了，好几百年，然后当他回来，你……呃……就成了。”他皱着眉头。“Dean，这有点不舒服，你知道的，对吧？他精神上受了创伤——该死，他甚至都没法把手从我身上挪开，更别说是你了！你确定你做的事没错？”

“相信我，没错。”

“你真的确定？”

“他走的那会儿是不是还口齿不清像个残废？不，他很好。”Dean耸耸肩。“我知道这看起来很疯，但他需要这个。也许这是某种安慰，我也不知道，或这是某种解毒剂，能消除Lucifer对他做过的那些事。我也不知道，但我没逼他。”

听了他的话，Sam考虑了一会儿，他的神色严肃得要命。“你看，Dean，你现在明显在九霄之上，我懂，我真的明白。但请想想我说的话。当我们猎魔的时候，这会让你达不到应有的状态，会让你有危险。”

“比担心你更让我达不到状态？”Dean生气地瞪着他。“别介，Sam。又不是说关心某个人就会让你失去理智。”

Sam双手交叉，抱胸在前。“那他呢？你说吧，我们进到迷失之地面对Lucifer。要和他面对面，你觉得Cas会怎么样？”

这让Dean哑口无言。他想了想，对这个问题很是好奇，但他无法回答这个问题。“我不知道，”他说。“Lucifer真的对他做了很多。我也不确信只有他。我想也许还有其他恶魔也参与了。他不肯告诉我，但对他来说就算是想一想再见到Lucifer，都不容易。”

“我不想你到时候替他分心，尤其是在你自个儿都需要当心的那会儿，Dean。”Sam痛苦地说道。“拜托，听我说。要是他崩溃了……先对付Lucifer。你记住了？”

“是啊，Sammy。我知道。”Dean突然觉得很累。Sam说得有道理，但Dean不想听。“无论如何，”他警惕地说着，一心只想改变话题，“直到我们找出那该死的入口之前这都是理论上的。没这个我们就完蛋了。”

“我们会找到它的，”Sam的声音很确定。“必须这样。”

他的声音里有某种东西让Dean抬头瞥了他一眼，他看到他弟弟凝视着虚空，下巴绷得紧紧的。**_他把撒旦放出地狱_**，他想着，感到悲哀。**_发生在_****_Cas_****_身上的事只不过在_****_Sam_****_的自责清单上又加了一笔_**_。_

“你说得没错，”他说着，尽量让声音听起来自信有力。“我们会找到它的。”

~ ~ ~

魅魔乞求他放过她，但Castiel毫不留情。

当她死后，他盯着她的尸体看了好久，对她的死亡并未感到丝毫胜利。下一步他该做什么，他苦苦思索了好久。已经没有什么他可做的了，这会儿他唯一想要的只有Lucifer，他无法找到他。他不知所措。

只剩下一个地方可去了。他宁可奉上任何东西来逃过这个，但他必须去做。

他出现在Amelia Novak的厨房里，穿着她死去丈夫的身体。

Amelia正坐在桌子边上清洗银质餐具。一开始她并没看见他，她皱着眉头努力搓着茶壶，像是这个任务是世界上对她最重要的事了。Castiel知道事实并非如此——她的女儿对她而言才是世界上最重要的事。Jimmy仅次于此，而Castiel杀了他。

当她抬起头，她的脸像是被冻住了，震惊溢于言表，有如被喜悦之情点亮了，但紧接着陷入一种宛如寒冰，充满仇恨的凝视。“你不是他，对吗？”她冷冷地说。

他点点头，往前走了一步。“我很抱歉，Amelia。”不知怎么的，他用这四个字充分传递了这个坏消息，让她明白了他来此地的确切原因。

“我的上帝，”她骤然呼吸急促，把手中的茶壶搁在桌子上摊开的报纸上，发出细碎的**_叮当声_**。“Jimmy……哦不，Jimmy……”

“他为主而死，”Castiel开口说道，但突然间Amelia站了起来。她抓起茶壶朝他扔去，她没打中，于是她胡乱抓起其它她刚刚擦拭过的茶具也朝他扔去，接着是一个盘子和一壶还热着的咖啡。Castiel没有动。他甚至连眼都没眨，只是站在那里默默承受，这些玩意终究伤不了他。他理解有些人类对于坏消息的反应是愤怒。他预料到了。

“你这个自以为是的，**_婊子_**养的，”她冲他尖叫着，眼泪以惊人的速度顺着她的脸颊滑落。Castiel想知道她是否一直将它们保存着直至这一刻，因为她知道这是不可避免的。“你把我的丈夫从我身边夺走！你把他从他女儿身边夺走！你怎么能这么对我们？你怎么能？”

她歇斯底里。Castiel不知道除了站在那里他还能做什么。他不知该做何反应，于是他绷紧下巴保持沉默。Amelia瞪着他，气喘吁吁，震惊得直发抖，然后她断断续续地问道：“他感觉到了吗？”

“不，”他回答。“他睡着了，再也没醒来。他现在安息了。”

“那我们呢？”Amelia抽泣着，转过身去，走开了几步。“没有了他，我们怎么能安宁？我们不得不另找个全新的生活，找些新朋友……Claire一直在做噩梦，我们一直都在做噩梦……我以为他回来了，我以为是真的。我不能相信这是……他真的走了……”

Castiel看着她的肩膀颤抖着，把头埋进手里。他突然有种不熟悉的，必须去安慰她的冲动，于是他走到她身后，把手放在她的肩膀上。令他惊讶的是，她抓着他的手扔开去，退后一步，眼睛睁得大大的，饱含着泪水。“你别靠近我，你这怪物！”她猛地朝他扑过去。“你杀了他！我才不管你是不是天使，你杀了他！他是个好人，一个无辜的人！你毁了他的生活！你毁了**_我们的_**生活！”

“我很抱歉，”Castiel说着，让自己都感到惊讶。从何时起天使要向人类道歉？但是她的悲伤令他不安，而他感到内心深处被什么东西绞紧了。他意识到那是内疚。Jimmy并非为主而死，他的死全因Castiel未能安全地保护好他。他让他失望了。

“你才没感到抱歉，”她哭喊着，用铁锹猛撞向他的胸口，把他推开——他让自己被移动了。“你没有感情！你根本不知道死亡是什么，对那些被抛下的人意味着什么！你甚至不能去**_爱_**！你从没爱过任何人，也没人爱你。是什么让你该死的装着对我或是Jimmy 或是Claire假惺惺？”

Castiel张开嘴想说话，想告诉她这不对，他**_确实_**知道爱——他爱他的父亲，他爱Dean Winchester，至少他们中有一人也爱着他。但她的眼中充满指责，她的模样充满挑衅，他知道没法和她说理。

“他是个好人，他非常爱你。”他仅说出这两句话，这些字眼听起来如此空洞。“他想要我照顾你们，我会的。Amelia，你永远都是安全的。Claire也是。”

“下地狱去吧，”她声嘶力竭，这一次Castiel真的震惊了。“你偷走了Jimmy的身体。我永远也不要再看到你。你这个杀人犯。”

她从他身边擦身而过，跑上楼去。一扇门猛地关上，宣告她的存在。当Castiel站在她那空荡荡的厨房里，他听见她呜咽声在房子里回荡。他闭上眼睛，满心懊悔。他知道这事不会就这么简单地过了，但她那猛烈的愤怒令他吃惊。他并未想到她会那么恨他。这让他非常难过，他发现自己不得不靠着桌子，强打精神，她的话在他的脑海里回响。

当他再次睁开双眼，他正低头看着铺在桌子上的报纸，一张Lucifer的照片正盯着他。

~ ~ ~

“不，不，**_不_**！”Dean异常坚决。他不会这么做。他不指望Lucifer，他也不信赖魔法，在这种情况下把这两者放在一起是他甚至都不会去考虑的事。

“这么做万无一失，你就不能行行好？”Bobby恼火地抗议着，但Dean仍在摇头。“他根本就不可能知道我们这么做！”

“他可不是什么普通的恶魔，Bobby，”Dean哼了一声，瞪了Sam一眼，后者正想插话。“我们在说的可是他妈的**_撒旦_**！他是天使，天使全是他妈吓人的狗娘养的！我们根本不知道它们的力量有多大。你弄个定位咒在Lucifer身上，能把整个该死的大陆上每一个恶魔都引到我们这里。我们甚至都不知道他会不会用这个法术返过来定位我们。”

“这只是理论上的，”Sam平静地说道。“你不知道。”

“我不需要知道！只要有一丝可能他能找到我们，我就不能冒这个险。老天啊，Sam，有一堆天使紧追着我们不放已经够糟的了——你还想弄个咒语把我们搞得像棵闪闪发亮的圣诞树，把Lucifer也引过来？”

Bobby双臂交叉。“你就想等到他从地球的一端到另一端都点起火？”

Dean挥起手。“我们终于有个计划能把他拿下——一个疯狂的计划，没错，但到底是个计划——然后你要我们干这个？抢先行动，全盘放弃，只因为我们不够耐心不能等待？”

“从什么时候起**_你_**擅长耐心等待了？”Sam挖苦道。

“太冒险了，”Dean的声音切换成“大哥”的音调，他时不时会换成这种语调时，即是在清楚地表明**_我不会和你再吵了，好吧？他妈的什么都不要说，败兵，闭上你那喋喋不休的嘴_**。

Bobby要不是没明白他的语调或是根本就不在乎。“Dean，这可是我们唯一能找到他的机会了。你不能就只是假设会发生啥，然后就对整个想法嗤之以鼻。”

“我可以假设‘如果？’这会让我们仨全都变成一堆骨灰。”Dean咆哮着。

“孩子，你得要……”

一股微弱的气流**_呼啦_**掠过，Castiel突然站在水池边上，让他们仨全都大吃一惊。“Dean，”他喘息着吐出这个名字，跪倒在地，带着惊惶失措，备受煎熬的表情抬头望着他，Dean从头到脚都凉了个透。

他一把抓过厨房桌子上的枪，Sam亦拔出他的——毫无疑问，他们是被攻击了吧？但Castiel并未再多说什么。他只是低下头，喘得厉害，再无任何举动表明成群结队的恶魔立刻就要降临此地。困惑地给Sam和Bobby递了个眼神，Dean在他身旁跪下，把手放在他的肩膀上。“Cas？Cas，怎么了？”

Castiel抬起一只手，颤抖着。有张报纸被他揉成一团，攥在拳头里，Dean试了两次才费劲将它拽了出来。他把它展开，将它平摊在地上，读着上面的标题，声音里带着困惑。“谷歌股票遭遇下滑。”他停了一下。“呃，这可不是世界上最有趣的消息，Cas。不过要是我现在抽空打给我的经纪人，我相信你会理解的。”

“另一面，”Castiel喃喃说道，Dean瞥了他一眼，看到他脸上清楚无疑的恐惧之意。他皱起眉头翻到报纸的另一面，那是一张黑白照片，一个四十多岁的男人，金发，笑容灿烂。

“这是谁？”Dean问道，但在他张嘴时他就意识到了答案。“啊……是他？对不？Lucifer？”

Castiel点点头。他向后直起身，靠在水槽下面的柜子上，缩起双腿蜷成一团，这样他就可以让自己看起来更小点，就像他几天前在铁壁屋里的那样。他将脑袋埋进手里，Sam和Bobby围上前来，越过Dean的肩膀盯着那张照片。

“那是Brad Sartain，”Sam惊讶地说道。“他是这世上最大的互联网搜索引擎之一的幕后人。”

“Lucifer附身在一个叫**_Brad_**的家伙身上？”Dean脱口而出，不可置信。“你从这种名字上可想不到**_撒旦_**，对吧？”

Sam冲他咧嘴一笑。“可能没那么多Beelzebubs可供他选择。”

[Beelzebubs=别西卜，是旧约中魔鬼王子的名字。]

“他是美国最有钱的人之一，”Bobby一边说着，一边若有所思地挠着他的胡子。“但他也不是最有钱或是最具权势的人，远远不是。为什么选他掺和进来？他有什么是Bill Gates或Barack Obama所没有的？”

[Bill Gates 比尔·盖茨 / Barack Obama巴拉克·奥巴马]

“有公司，有大本营。”Sam说着，手指突然一敲。“我知道这家伙，Dean——几年前我看过一部关于他的记录片。他在伊利湖的某个地方建了他自己的办公室，它们非常壮观，使用最先进的技术造出的玻璃建筑，他受到当地美洲土著部落的祝福。他做的是关于环境，优势能源这类的事。”

“我打赌它们就造在一条沿着古代道路具有力量的能量线上，”Bobby喘着气说道，眨眼间他和Sam全都聚在桌上的笔记本电脑前面，Sam修长的手指在打字，他们俩全都怒视着屏幕寻找答案。Dean看了他们一会儿，他的心疯狂地跳动着，他的大脑慢慢意识到他们做到了——他们找到了Lucifer。最终，他们可以与之开战。这全得感谢Castiel。

他想起天使，转过身去。“你还好吗？”他问道，捏捏他的肩膀，但Castiel一动不动。“嘿，Cas，来吧。那么你又看到了他的脸，我猜这有点让你震惊了，嗯哼？”

“新俄勒冈，纽约。”Sam洋洋得意的宣布着，而Castiel仍是沉默。“他选了个小镇子在那里设立他的总部，全因为有两条能量线在那里相交。那栋大楼就是通往迷失之地的入口。肯定是。”

“根本不需要定位咒了，”Bobby咧开嘴笑。“我们得收拾行李。”

“别那么心急，Bobby。你知道，这不只是和我们有关。”Dean靠到Castiel边上，一只胳膊搂着他的背，搓了搓他的脊梁。“来吧，Cas，和我们一起。”

“他还好吗？”Sam问道。Dean能听出他声音里的紧张之意。要是没有Castiel他们也能进入迷失之地，没错，但要说服天使们帮他们控制Lucifer就是另一回事了。他们需要他，但他似乎被吓坏了。要是他崩溃，他们就全完了。

“你是怎么找到他的，Cas？”Dean小心地问道，希望能哄着他开口说话。“你碰巧见到他还是咋的？还是你刚好看到报纸发现就是他？”

“机缘巧合，”Castiel轻轻说道，他的脑袋依旧埋在手里，声音被闷住了。“要不是如此就是我父亲的意愿。我真的不知道。”

这可真算不上答案。但就现在而言也够了。“我们需要你振作起来，伙计，”Dean催促着他，把声音压低，这样Sam和Bobby就听不见了。“你能做到吗？你准备好了吗？”

Castiel抬起头望着天花板，深深地吸了口气，断断续续像是呼吸不畅。他的目光落在Dean身上，他的脸苍白得要命。“我需要一点时间。”他有气无力地告诉他。

“没问题。我们不需要现在就走，没事。我们可以等到早上，或是别的什么时候。你得集中精神。”

“她那么愤怒，Dean，”Castiel一开口就停不下来，他的声音带着某种痛苦，Dean不知这从何而来。“我尽我所能……我尽力了，我真的尽力了。她是那么**_愤怒_**。我不知道该怎么……我能说什么？”

“我没跟上。谁很愤怒？”

Castiel扭过身来，Dean意识到——就在事情发生的前一刹那——他要拥抱他。他自然而然伸出手去也抱住他，紧紧地抱住他，感觉到他的身体紧贴着他颤抖着，而他根本就没法去想旁边还有两个人正看着，因为根本没时间。但即使有时间，他知道他也不能因为还有人看就把他推开——Castiel正在受苦，就在这里，而他需要他，他需要某种坚实的东西能让他坚持下去，而这恰恰就是Dean。Castiel的胳膊紧紧地楼着他，Dean都几乎喘不过气；他的脑袋一头扎进Dean的胸口，而这绝对**_再清楚不过_**，这并非两个朋友间用以安慰的拥抱。朋友间绝不可能像这样相互依恋。

Dean的背冲着厨房的其它部分，但他听见Bobby惊慌地倒吸了口气，比他曾听到的声音都要大。

“没关系的，Bobby，”Sam对他轻声说道。Dean突然愚蠢地庆幸他已经将他和Castiel的事告诉过Sam了。“说来话长，但没事的。他们没事。”

“哈，”Bobby咕哝着，短暂地停了一下。“好吧，我会被诅咒的。”

Dean放开Castiel，向后靠了靠，这有点困难，因为天使似乎根本不想放开他。“来吧，Cas。我们去呼吸点新鲜空气。”他拉着他的手，扶着他帮他站起来，瞥了一眼他弟弟和Bobby，耸耸肩。“给我们点时间好吗，伙计们？”

Bobby瞪着他有如他长出了第二个脑袋，但Sam看起来很紧张。他的眼睛闪闪发光，饥渴。他知道他们就快了——他们几乎都能确定Lucifer在哪。只剩几小时就能面对他。他那样子让Dean的胃扭在了一起。他似乎……很有掠夺性。

复仇从来都不合适他的兄弟。

Dean领着Castiel走出门外，他们走进夜色中。不约而同，他们俩一言不发走向Impala，Castiel在它边上停了下来，扬起手放在风帽上，思绪像是飘到很远的地方。Dean走到他身后，紧靠着他的背，张开双手紧紧搂住Castiel的胸口。他把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，直到他们几乎脸贴着脸，叹了口气。

“好了，Castiel。和我说说。”

Castiel有点发抖。“你想知道什么？”他问，他的声音低沉颤抖。

“我不在乎，”Dean吻着他的脖子。“随便说说，Cas。你把什么东西都闷在心里，像是某种机器人，但你不是。你就像我们，你有很多感觉，我知道你有，迟早你会无法控制它们。说说吧，把一些事说出来。”

Castiel低下头。好一阵长长的，充满紧张感的沉默，然后他异常简洁地说道：“我在他堕落之前就认识他了。”

“Lucifer？”

“他非常美。所有人都这么说，但这是真的。他的美貌已经成为传奇。不止是他的长相……他有着纯洁的心，对我们的父亲如此忠诚，让我们所有人都感到相形见绌。

Dean感到他颤抖着，于是把他紧紧地抱住。“那发生了什么？”

Castiel深深地吸了口气，让自己平静下来。“他变成了一个怪物。”

~ ~ ~


	5. Chapter 5

~ ~ ~  
  
  


Castiel不会觉得冷，这是当然的，但Dean坚持说天气太冷了。他们爬进他的车后座，关上车门抵挡寒风。Dean一刻也没有犹豫，扭着身体缠住他的同伴，两人全都躺在皮革椅面上，嘴唇紧紧地贴在一起，但他们谁也没打算这会儿就要接吻。

“我还是没明白，”Dean轻声说道，若有所思。过去一个小时他一直沉默着，只是在听，Castiel大大地松了口气——他没有对他被囚禁期间的所作所为发表任何评判。Dean明白，在比你强大得多的造物面前无能为力，只能任由摆布是怎样的感觉。他知道被全盘击溃是什么样子。去做那些你感到如此羞愧难当的事，这会让你的灵魂万劫不复。他无言的接受就是Castiel现在所需的一切，这更是他们注定要在一起的证据。

“你不明白什么？”他问。

“我知道天使和人类很不一样，我当然知道。你有可怕的力量，而且你的想法和我们在各种事上面都不一样。”Dean皱起眉头，“但Cas！**_一直以来_**你被折磨，强暴，洗脑……你他妈的是怎么就能找回自己？只不过花了你几个小时。你怎么做到的？”

“这很难解释，”Castiel说得很慢，似乎在慢慢集中思绪。“是因为你。”

Dean用肘部撑起身体，俯视着他。“你是真想告诉我，是因为我用老二治好了你？”

他刻意把声音装得很严肃的样子，但在他的眼中闪烁着愉悦，这让Castiel不由自主地笑了起来。

“是的，”他回答着。Dean惊讶地眨了眨眼。“虽然不是像你想象的那样充满……肉欲。我需要有人能安抚我，Dean。支持我。爱。在所有这一切发生之后，我需要有人能把我重新拼回到一起，你做到了。”

“通过性爱，”Dean说得很直白。“我让你把我操进地板，就这样修好了你。”

“如果你非要用这么粗鲁的说法，是的。我想是的。”

Dean的嘴角翘了起来，变成一个相当骄傲的大大的笑容。“我确实想过这就是发生的事，但我不确定。把它当成全因为是我和我绝妙的床技似乎有点太自大了。”

Castiel伸出手，用手指勾勒着Dean形状美好的嘴唇，他知道他无法解释清楚爱对一介天使的影响，因为对人类的耳朵来说，爱是愚蠢的陈词滥调。但他还是尽力了。“你不常爱，但当你爱的时候，你全心全意，毫无条件，”他告诉他。“对任何人而言，很难不受到这种关注的影响。”

Dean吻了吻他的指尖，他依旧笑容满面。然而过了一会儿，他的表情变得严肃起来，眯起眼。“Cas，要是你没遇到Lucifer，这一切会发生吗？我是说，我知道你被带走的那个晚上你吻了我……然后我们会进一步发展，对吧？不过，会走得这么远吗？难道这一切都是因为那个混蛋？”

Castiel考虑了一下，但他已经知道答案了。“所有发生的这一切只是让我们更快地在一起，”他说道，尽管对他而言，远不及Dean来得那么快。“我真心相信无论Lucifer是否做过什么，我们都会在一起，成为爱人。”

Dean哼了哼。“爱人。该死的，这个词听起来有点怪。”

“那你想叫我们什么？”

“更热辣点的，”Dean嘴上说着，手指却滑进了Castiel的衬衫底下，一路摸到他的乳头上挑逗地画着圈。“更肮脏点的，我不知道。爱操的小兔子？大概吧。”

这些话语如此出乎意料，肆无忌惮，滑稽荒诞，让Castiel笑出声来。Dean弯下腰去捕捉那些蹦离他唇边的笑声，透过他的微笑亲吻着他，Castiel任他索取。他也许不会让自己感到寒冷，但他能感觉到**_这个_**，于是他尽情感受，享受着每一秒。当他们亲吻着，他的思绪不禁浮想联翩，他想到，也许他能把Dean Winchester当作神来崇拜，即便他如今满心崇拜上帝，因为是祂将他们引领到一起。

毕竟，他确信此刻他的父亲正照看着他。否则他为什么能感到这么快乐？

Dean把身体压在他身上，试图在狭窄的车子内部移动，他嘶地一声，气喘吁吁，因为他没法找个合适的地儿放好他的腿。“要是个小妞就简单多了，”他抱怨着，“你太大了。”

“你想去别的什么地方吗？”

Dean迎上他的目光，挑起眉毛。“该死的，当然啊。只要别是天堂，因为我相信我们肯定会因为行为不得体被丢出来。”

Castiel集中精神，仅靠思绪拉动，跨越时间和距离。他重新他们放置在一张旅馆的大床上，他知道Dean一定会满意，然后他往后躺倒，双手枕在脑后，而他的同伴从床上蹦了下去，跑到房间那面巨大的，从地板直达天花板的落地窗前，看着外面的风景惊得透不过气。

“拉斯维加斯万岁！”Dean欢呼着。

Castiel看着他把双手贴在玻璃上，额头都靠在窗上，看着那被霓虹灯染成五颜六色的天际线。Dean总是不停地令他惊讶：他生命中的每一天都在战斗，对抗邪恶，对抗死亡，对抗绝望，对抗着这个**_世界_**。然而他也能从这么简单的事物中找到这样的快乐，比如美丽的风景。他的笑容宛如孩童，他的双眼闪烁着喜悦的光芒。猎人Dean和人类Dean之间的对比有时候真令人吃惊。

他想知道，在他被囚禁的时候，他怎么就能忘了他？他感到对Lucifer的仇恨激增，因为他把如此珍贵的东西从他身边夺走了，那么久。

“我希望你带着钱包，Cas，因为我们这会儿得立刻去找个老虎机。”Dean离开窗边，伸出一只手要拉他起身。Castiel无视它，他抬起头凝视着他，有点震惊。Dean肯定不是认真的吧？

“吃角子老虎机？”他问道，不知所措。

“嘿，当然了！来吧，你把我带到维加斯可不是指望我就这么坐着在旅馆里转转手指吧，真的假的？”

Castiel眨着眼看着他。“什么？”他傻傻地问道。

Dean差不多是上窜下跳。“我们得玩几把骰子啊！既然都在这儿了，绝对要玩几轮扑克牌。我们得充分利用它，老兄——明天我们就得面对撒旦本人了！这可能是我们在地球上的最后一晚了！”他的脸垮了下来。“你觉得太阳马戏团‘天使秀’的票还买得到吗？”

这终于点醒了Castiel，其实Dean只是在开玩笑。Dean看着他脸上展现出顿悟的神色，大笑起来，接着脱下他的外套。“你太容易上当了，Cas。像是我为着自己都把你搞到这么一张大床上，还能去哪？”

“听你这么说我真是如释重负。”Castiel松了口气，他确实如此。有时候Dean的幽默完全把他难住了，但他正学着理解它。

“那么，维加斯，嗯？”Dean抽掉他的皮带，踢掉他的靴子，爬过床垫直到他跨坐在Castiel的髋部。“你知道的，发生在维加斯的事就留在维加斯了。我们最好确保某事确实发生了。”

[注：发生在维加斯的事就留在维加斯what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas，Dean说的这句话是拉斯维加斯的广告语，意指你在拉斯维加斯风流啊等等荒唐事不会让别人知道，即是说你的秘密很安全。]

“你有什么想法吗？”Castiel问道，装着一无所知。

“噢，我愿意赌上一些东西，”Dean认真地说着，然后俯下身去，亲吻着他。

上一次他们这么做的时候Castiel仍在恢复中。当他和Dean互相索取时，Lucifer，他手下的恶魔们和魅魔的模样仍在他的脑海中栩栩如生；Castiel几乎没有足够的力量把他们摒弃在外。这一次，尽管他刚刚才看到了Lucifer的脸，并且知道他也许在几个小时内就会见到他本人，但Castiel不在乎。Dean足以把他那些不好的记忆全都抵挡在外。对他而言，Dean已经足够，句号。

他们陆陆续续脱下彼此的衣服，沉迷于让嘴唇，舌头，手指在每一件衣服间流连，享受着每一秒，因为他们谁也不知道他们还能得到多少。Castiel明白Dean没法像他那样能迅速恢复，不像他那样能一直保持勃起，或是在射精之后毫不间断就能立刻回到状态。他小心地取悦他，但又不足以让他过早地完事：他希望这能持续下去。Dean似乎并不介意，他满足于用他的手，牙齿和嘴唇探索着Castiel的身体，偶尔为了彰显他的男子气概，他会抓住他床伴的胳膊把他摁在床上，咬着他的脖子和乳头。Castiel任他去做，尽管他过去曾被控制过强迫过，但他一点也不担心。Dean并非迫害他的人。Dean是他的爱人。或者，按Dean的说法，**_爱操的兔子_**。

这个念头令他又笑了起来，Dean贴着他的脖子低吼着，“有啥好笑的？”

Castiel并未回答，他把手从Dean的钳制下滑了出来，靠着他的腰，然后举到他的脸上。他把Dean的头发向后捋了捋，满足地凝视着他的眼睛。Dean有些困惑地歪了歪脑袋，然后在他唇上种下一个小小的，非常有说服力的吻。“我很高兴能让你开心。”他喃喃地说。

“我要你在我里面，”Castiel突然严肃地对他说道，而他很享受这些话语是如何让他面前的男人略显畏缩。

Dean清清喉咙，摇摇头。“你确定？不是我不想做，但，好吧，糟糕的记忆和所有的那……”

“它们只是回忆，Dean。它们再也不能伤害我了。我想要感受到你。这会让我更加强大。”

Dean半开玩笑，“我那无所不能的老二又要上场了？”

Castiel笑了。他往上挪动着，直到他能把头靠在枕头上，Dean呆在原来的地方，看着他移动着，脸上带着Castiel不太能明白的表情。当他舒舒服服地躺好了，Dean略显紧张地冲他一笑，然后把他的脑袋埋进Castiel的大腿根。Dean的手指早已顺着他的阴茎滑动着，爱抚着，而今伴着温润的呼吸和轻轻的呻吟，他的嘴也加入了。Castiel闭上他的眼睛，如今他知道信任一个人，相信他不会伤害你是怎样一种感觉，他让自己沉浸在那种感觉里，任由Dean摆布。

他的嘴灼热湿润，他的呻吟震动着，传递到每一丝神经末梢，让Castiel随着每一次声响喘息着，溃不成声。Dean的舌头灵巧娴熟，充满色欲，紧贴着如此敏感的皮肤；他似乎特别喜欢用它绕着Castiel阴茎顶部打着圈，一次又一次，直到Castiel想要放声呻吟。当Dean把他尽可能深地吞下去，然后以一个流畅而精心控制的动作把他的嘴又滑回顶端，Castiel终于忍不住，他**_只能_**呻吟着，背部微微拱起，本能地想要跟着Dean的嘴唇而动。Dean如法炮制，一次又一次，到了这时，他发现Castiel正按着近乎美味，令人愉悦韵律发出如此响亮的声音，几乎让他自己羞愧难当。

当Lucifer要他的时候，他从未发出一丝声响。那使得这一切弥足珍贵。

Dean粗暴地吮吸着他，但抱以极大的激情，他的嘴发出淫秽的声响，Castiel的呻吟声都无法将其压过——他咕哝着叹息着，这是人类能发出的最原始最具肉欲的声音。他热爱它们。他热爱这一切，他轻声哭叫着，终于射了出来，手指深陷入Dean的短发，卷曲着纠缠着，他确信没有其它天使能品尝到这样的极乐，除非它正仰望着上帝的脸。

当Dean爬起来在他的两腿间跪下，将他的臀部抬高了点，跪着稍事休息，当手指在他的臀部间抚摸着，他还在喘着气。“你确定？”他问道。透过窗户射入的霓虹灯映衬着他湿润发亮的嘴唇，Castiel相当确信他从未看起来如此美丽动人。他考虑着是否要告诉他，但他对Dean太过了解，知道他一定会对“美丽”这个词嗤之以鼻，他一定想被称作“英俊”或是“阳刚”或是“勤奋”，于是他便闭嘴了。相反他只是点点头，几分钟后Dean Winchester便在他身体里了。

Castiel把脑袋深深压进枕头里，感觉到当脖子仰起时，上面的汗液变冷了；汗水和Dean的唾液，仍然让他的舌头保持湿润。他的手伸进丝绸床单，扯着它揉成拳，感受着Dean律动着，深入他，他无助地回想起一直以来，他被做过的这一切——总是那么痛，他误以为这就是愉悦，因为他别无选择。而这一次，唯独没有痛苦——Dean是那么小心翼翼，甚至于充满温柔，他让自己享受，但确保Castiel是他的首要任务，他的动作很慢，耐心地在他体内动着。双手抚摸着Castiel的臀部，接着一只手握住了他的阴茎，指尖在顶部轻触，小心地绕着它转着圈，迫得Castiel咬紧牙关，嘶嘶作响。Dean笑了，舔了舔他的手指然后又做了一次，然后他的表情变得十分专注，因为他正努力用他的臀部达到某种节奏。

Castiel目不转睛地看着他臀部的肌肉，随着他在他的体内进进出出屈张着。他研究着他的胸部如何上下起伏——当他不顾一切地冲刺，他的呼吸随之加快，变得越发短促，气喘吁吁，透不过气。他看着汗水顺着他的胸骨滑落。看着Dean快接近高潮时眼皮颤动着。看着他的乳头变硬，他的嘴唇因愉悦而显得红润。他感到Dean的手紧紧地握住了他的阴茎，不禁咬住了自己的嘴唇，他知道这是一个非常人性化的姿势，而这，让他领悟到他也，毫无疑问，正在接近他自己的高潮。他呻吟着，不经意地向上拱起，正当他这么做着，Dean猝然一顶，用力贯穿了他，这一举动带来难以理解的愉悦之感，在某种程度上完完全全出乎Castiel意料之外。姗姗来迟，他想起了人类的解剖学以及前列腺的存在，而Dean的阴茎已经再一次碾压了上去——然后他喘息着颤抖着，因为他的性高潮狠狠地撞向他，从那一点开始，蔓延至整个身体，全都浸透在美味的刺痛与战栗中。他甚至都没有意识到自己的种子播撒在Dean的手上，或是Dean从他身体里拔出，倒在他身边的床垫上——他只感到这份感觉是多么美妙，如此神圣，他是如此不顾一切，如此激情，不想它就此结束。

它确实结束了，而且太快了。Castiel四肢无力地仰面躺着，竭力让他的呼吸恢复正常。他凝视着天花板，想知道为何天使不该经历这样的事。人类的性爱简直不可思议。它感觉起来并不会是错误的，抑或亵渎神明；甚至于和同性的人一同经历。它是爱，无法抗拒，无法控制。Castiel觉得他永远也不会感到足够。

“真是太棒了，”Dean在他身旁气喘吁吁。“天杀的，Cas，这真是……别误会我，上次热辣得有如哇哦，但这，这只是……”

他的声音渐渐消失了，Castiel突然被一种全新的，有趣的感觉捕获。他在枕头上扭过脑袋，面对着他。“我们应该再做一次。”他提议，因为再把它做上一次将是此刻宇宙中最美妙的事。

Dean轻声笑了起来。他从边上伸出手，深情地拍了拍Castiel的胸口。“你简直就像是能量超强的兔子，伙计。不过我们中的一些人只有廉价电池。我们没法蹦个不停。”

Castiel又凝视着天花板，他觉得失望。令人自在的寂静降临在他们之间。它持续了一会儿。就当Castiel确信Dean已经睡着的时候，他突如其来的问题让他惊讶了，“Cas，你明天会没事吗？”

Castiel皱起眉头，考虑着这个问题。“是的，”他想了想，直截了当地回答道。他会的。他并不怕Lucifer。光之使比他要强大，这是真的，但Castiel会找到在迷失之地中立的天使们，说服它们站到他这边。他知道他能。如果Lucifer试图先阻止他……好吧，他就会打上一架。如今Castiel已经看到了他在这个世上，在地球上的容貌，他已经能够重新控制自己。震惊已经过去了，他还有事要做。

“我和Sam将会支援你，”Dean说着，一边转过身来，下巴靠在Castiel的胸口上，抬起头认真地看着他。“我想Bobby也会去。我们不会轻易倒下的。”

Castiel把手伸进Dean的头发拨弄着。“只有我和你，Dean。他们不会去。”

Dean眨了眨眼，他坐起身来，一脸狐疑。“啥？”

“预言说你是义人，会打败Lucifer，并非Sam。也不是Bobby。我需要你在我身边，Dean。但我不需要他们。他们留在这里更安全。”

Dean摇摇头。“他们不会喜欢的，伙计。我也想要他们安全，但Sam要是知道他被替下坐板凳，非踢我屁股不可。”

“他也只能等我们回来后再踢了。我们几小时后就会离开了，在天亮之前。”

Dean盯着他看了一会儿，显然想与他争辩，但Castiel能看到光是Sam留在这里会更安全这一点就极大地影响了他。他**_了解_**Dean。他知道这正是他该说的话，这一点就足以说服Dean不再反对将他的弟弟留下。而他是对的：Dean垂下眼，点点头。他转过头望向窗外内华达那花俏艳俗的天际线，叹了口气。

“明天这个时候，Lucifer会被困在迷失之地，世界将会很安全。或者我们会被困在那里，他会把快乐的地狱带到外面，或是我们都会死去。伙计，我不会让你向前一跳，把中间这些糟心事都略过。”

“我们会赢的，Dean。”Castiel轻抚着Dean的胳膊，当他低下头看着他，他笑了。

“你怎么能那么肯定，Nostradamus？”

[Nostradamus：诺查丹玛斯，预言者，医生，占星家]

“因为主是在我们这一边。”Castiel并非那种通常会从圣经里引用的类型，几个世纪以来，它已经被篡改重写过太多次，如今已并非他父亲的真言。但有一段似乎很合适当下，于是他背诵道：“**_我向他们大施报应、发怒斥责他们。我报复他们的时候、他们就知我乃耶和华。_**”

[这一段Castiel援引的圣经出自以西结书，25章17节。And I will execute great vengeance upon them with furious rebukes; and they shall know that I am the Lord when I shall lay my vengeance upon them]

令他惊讶的是，Dean的脸憋出一个淘气，嘲弄的笑容，全然和Castiel所追求的那种敬畏反应完全相反。“老兄，”他说着，几乎被他自己的话呛到，“你刚变身为Samuel L Jackson要对抗撒旦？”

Castiel只是盯着他，完全不知道他在说什么。Dean从他脸上看出困惑之意，顽皮地拍拍他的肩膀。“拜托，你一定知道**_低俗小说_**？Quentin Tarantino？Sam，那个和John Travolta一道血腥复仇的家伙？”

[Dean说的是昆汀Quentin Tarantino导演的电影“低俗小说”，里面Samuel所饰演的角色每次在杀人前都会念一段圣经，其中就有Cas所背诵的这一句。John Travolta同为这部电影的演员。]

Castiel根本不知道Dean在说什么，但他猜测这是一部电影。他集中精力在虚空中搜索着，直到他找到带有相关问题的那一段，在脑海中重放。这一幕相当血腥充满罪恶，但对话让他觉得好奇。

“他并没有引用真正的以西结书，”他告诉Dean，后者的眼睛惊讶地瞪大了。“字句被篡改扩展，以符合电影制片人的意图。”

“你是在脑子里搜索了**_低俗小说_**？”Dean一脸难以置信。“这真他妈的太酷了！”

“Samuel L Jackson所说的那些话实际上与你密切相关，Dean。”Castiel撑着胳膊坐了起来，直到他的视线与他的床伴齐平，看着他脸上顿悟的表情随着他的背诵演讲渐渐消散。“**_义人的道路，被自私和暴虐的恶人所包围，以慈悲与善意祝福他带领弱者们穿过黑暗的山谷_**。”他微笑着，手指轻轻抚过Dean的脸颊，“**_他守护自己的兄弟，寻找走失的儿童。对那些试图毒害我同伴之人，我将怀着巨大的仇恨和无比的愤怒杀死他们，当我复仇之时，他们将会知道，我就是耶和华_**。”

[Cas背诵的这一段出自电影台词。]

“我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，”Dean呆了一会儿，说道。他清清喉咙，显然需要镇定一下，然后又说道，“你扮Samuel L Jackson真是糟透了。你的感觉完全不对。”

Castiel耸耸肩。“也许明天晚上你可以和我再看一遍这部电影，这样我就可以磨练一下。”

“说定了。”Dean点点头，然后皱着眉头像是他想到了什么坏事。“除了，呃，也许还是别看**_低俗小说_**。有一两个情节我想你是不会喜欢的。看Jackson别的好片子如何？”他往后靠了靠，坐在自己的脚后跟上，用一种低沉，愤怒的声音咆哮着，“我受够了这些操他妈的蛇和这操他妈的飞机！”

[Dean这一句出自2006年电影《航班蛇患Snakes on a Plane》，Samuel是主演。]

同样，Castiel还是不知道Dean在说什么，但他不介意。“我相信我能接受这些话，并将它们用在我们的情形里。”他说着，把Dean拉下来趴在他身上。

Dean无力地摊开四肢，一只手卷着Castiel的头发，另一只手贴着他的胸抚摸着。“哦，是吗？”他好奇地问道，“咋用？”

Castiel清清嗓子。“我受够了操他妈的Lucifer和这操他妈的地球！”

他知道他不像Dean那么具有吸引力和戏剧性的天赋，但这足以让他爆发出一阵大笑，等他终于能抬起头看着他时，眼睛里含着泪水。“我不敢相信我刚刚让一个天使引用了Tarantino和**_航班蛇患_**里的话，”他气喘吁吁。“该死的，Castiel，你简直要杀了我！”

“我希望不是。”Castiel说着，叹了口气，于是他们不停地亲吻彼此，直到天亮。

~ ~ ~

~FIN~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译后记：
> 
> 看到这篇文章是在Strangeandcharm的 Filthy Angel Whore 之后，当时受到很大的暴击，想找一篇能安慰一下的，结果是全世界。  
安慰没有，暴击X2。  
而且一不小心还把她最后一篇长篇囤货给看完了。（悲）
> 
> 看到这篇的时机很巧，两篇fic虽然相隔差不多十来年，但境遇却是有点相似。只不过这篇的Dean更年轻，而那会儿Strangeancharm确实是写了些丁丁的丁丁救世界。  
Cas说爱，但人类的耳朵听到的便成了庸俗。丁要这么理解便是吧。
> 
> 第一次看到结尾有些惊讶，因为一直在想会不会有复仇啊或者大战什么的。但转念一想，这个结尾却又刚刚好。Fic倘若直接描写战斗或是涉及到神仙（天使）打架的，似乎很少能有写的好的。在此时，大战前夕戛然而止，却又暗示着充满信心的明天。重要的是Cas被治愈了，他无所畏惧。
> 
> Strangeandcharm的结局经常是恰到好处，也许有人会觉得惋惜没有再多一点，但留有点余韵，也是她的厉害之处。原文语言非常美，希望译文能体现出美好，我尽力了~

**Author's Note:**

> 在原文中用到的代词，天使的部分一律以“it”来表示，但复数形式在中文并无区别，都是“they”，不过为了统一还是将指代天使的部分都以“它”，“它们”来表示。


End file.
